


Run to me

by Daina



Series: Run to you [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anchors, Angst and Humor, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Bromance, Fear, Hero Stiles, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Kind of magic, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Nemeton, Nightmares, Pack Family, Past Relationship(s), Premonitions, Romance, Stilinski Family Feels, Teen Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras haber ido a Nueva York, intentando convencer a Derek para que vuelva a Beacon Hills, Stiles reemprende el triste camino de regreso a casa. Con el corazón destrozado, sabiendo que no volverá a ver al hombre del que está enamorado, su intención es la de poner algo de calma en la que va a ser su vida a partir de ahora. Para ello tratará de recuperar la confianza que creyó perdida en sus amigos después de los acontecimientos sucedidos con el Nemeton, y buscará una respuesta a qué le está pasando: ¿Por qué tiene esas extrañas y misteriosas pesadillas? ¿Por qué tiene la sensación de que algo malo está a punto de suceder en Beacon Hills? Y ¿por qué está convencido de que algo mal le va a ocurrir a él?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo a todos!  
> A ver si consigo contar todas las cosas que quiero deciros sin enrollarme mucho… Imposible, XD
> 
> Primero de todo, un pequeño adelanto de lo que va a ser esta historia: Ya os comenté al final de la primera parte, que la trama va a ser completamente distinta ahora. No sólo hay un cambio de escenario (volvemos a Beacon Hills) y recuperamos todos los personajes de la serie que hasta ahora no habían aparecido; sino que la acción va a ir por otros derroteros.  
> En concreto, todo va a estar directamente relacionado con los últimos capítulos de la temporada 3A de Teen Wolf, y con esas misteriosas palabras que Deaton comentó a nuestros héroes: Que al devolver el poder al Nemeton, sentirían una oscuridad a su alrededor.  
> Bien. Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo va a explicar eso nuestro querido Jeff Davis, porque esta historia empecé a escribirla justo después de que acabara el último capítulo. Y desde entonces no he visto nada de la 3B. En plan, absolutamente nada: ni sneak peeks, ni promos, ni nada.  
> No obstante, puede ser que algo de lo que pase aquí, sea bastante parecido a lo que finalmente ocurra en la serie. Si es así, pues genial. Pero como siempre, lo que quiero es que no os dejéis influenciar por lo que ya sabéis que va a pasar más adelante, porque puede que de ese modo sólo consigáis liaros más todavía.  
> Y ya aprovecho para pediros que, si algo coincide con lo que habéis visto, por favor, por favor, no lo digáis… No soy amiga de los spoilers, XD.
> 
> Y por último, no quiero dejar de daros las gracias por todos los comentarios que me habéis ido dejando a lo largo de la primera parte, y en especial cuando terminó la historia. Siempre agradezco que lo hagáis, pero en esta ocasión es por otro motivo. Y es que gracias a vuestros comentarios (sobre todo los referentes al comportamiento de Derek con Stiles) me habéis ayudado a darme cuenta de algunos detalles en los que hasta entonces no había caído. No es que haya cambiado la historia ni mucho menos (ya estaba escrita antes de empezar a subir el primer capítulo de la primera parte), pero sí que he añadido algunos detalles en concreto, que creo que van a conseguir que la historia sea más redonda y tenga más sentido. Es algo que nunca había hecho hasta entonces, porque nunca es bueno que el escritor haga siempre caso a todo lo que le dicen sus fans (y si no que se lo digan a muchos guionistas de series de TV, jeje) y me daba mucho miedo hacerlo por eso de que al final lo acabara estropeando. Pero en este caso no ha sido así. Porque ya os digo que son simples detallitos que, tras haberlos hablado largo y tenido con mi querida Beta/hermana (no sé qué haría sin ella), han venido más que bien al resultado final.  
> Y todo eso ha sido gracias a vuestros comentarios. Así que sois libres de sentiros coautores de esta segunda parte ;-)
> 
> Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis de esta historia donde Stiles va a ser el protagonista absoluto, y donde va a haber acción a raudales. Tanta, que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo he conseguido hacerlo, XD…

 

Cuando Stiles se fue a la cama, después de casi siete horas de Star Wars (porque se negaba a considerar los episodios I, II y III como parte de la saga), estaba tan agotado que apenas tuvo fuerzas para terminar de desvestirse y ponerse el pijama.

Aun así, estaba convencido de que sería incapaz de pegar ojo, igual que la última noche que pasó en Nueva York. Cómo iba a poder dormir sabiendo que todo había cambiado. Que ya no había marcha atrás. Que jamás volvería a verle, y que Beacon Hills ya no volvería a ser lo mismo.

 

Pero Stiles no contó con que su cuerpo tenía un límite. Uno que había forzado en más de una ocasión, y que esta vez lo había llevado a límites insospechados.

Y es que en los últimos cinco días que estuvo en la otra punta del país, no paró de andar ni de sacar a la luz sus mayores miedos a amigos que creía perdidos. Pero también disfrutó de una maratoniana sesión del mejor sexo, sólo para al día siguiente haber estado a punto de ser violado y, para terminar, sentir cómo rompían su pobre corazoncito otra vez.  

Y todo eso había tenido lugar, no podía olvidarse, después de haber pasado los últimos cinco meses durmiendo una media de tres horas al día como máximo.

Sí. Stiles intuía que había forzado más de la cuenta su frágil y cansado cuerpo.

Motivo por el cual, antes de que su cabeza hubiera golpeado la almohada, ya estaba dormido.

 

Sin embargo, el agotamiento sólo le ayudó a conseguir dormir unas cinco horas seguidas.

Porque aquella noche, como no podía ser de otra manera, Stiles volvió a soñar.

Pero a diferencia de las otras, esta vez la pesadilla fue distinta.

 

**********

La sensación de estar debajo del agua fue tan agobiante como siempre.

En seguida fue consciente de que estaba soñando, y se obligó a aguantar la respiración. Y la verdad es que no dejaba de ser un tanto contradictorio. Porque Stiles sabía que estaba soñando. Que realmente no iba a ahogarse. Y, por ese mismo motivo, también sabía que en cuanto abriera la boca para respirar y que esta se llenara de agua, él despertaría.

 

Pero, y ahí estaba lo contradictorio del asunto, Stiles no podía abrir la boca. Su instinto le decía que no podía hacerlo. Que aunque fuera un sueño y el agua fuera irreal, debía mantener la boca cerrada y aguantar la respiración.

Aunque ello implicara que, en el mundo real, estuviera forzando sus pulmones hasta el máximo.

 

Encima de su cabeza, fiel a su posición, estaba aquella sombra.

Fue verla y sintió que el corazón le latía rápido, casi a punto de estallarle. Una vocecita dentro de él le decía que no se preocupara. Que ya había estado en esa situación y que al final despertaría en la cama. A salvo.

 

Pero por encima de esa vocecita, oía su corazón desbocado. Oía incluso el agitarse del agua. Igual que cuando se metía en una bañera y sumergía la cabeza en el agua.

 

Como el resto de las veces, Stiles giró la cabeza a ambos lados para intentar descubrir dónde se encontraba. Sus brazos y piernas parecían estar libres, pero no era capaz de moverlos.

Aunque esta vez sí vio algo distinto: Su brazo derecho no estaba desnudo, como había estado en las otras ocasiones.

Esta vez, en cambio, una escayola cubría la piel desde el codo hasta los dedos.

 

Aquella visión sólo consiguió que el latido de su corazón aumentara, y fue incapaz de aguantar más la respiración.

Abrió la boca y al instante la tenía llena de agua. Pero en ese momento sólo podía mirar su brazo herido, intentando averiguar por qué había cambiado ese detalle.

¿Significaba eso que no estaba soñando? ¿Que esta vez era real?

La vocecita, que hasta ese momento había intentado asegurarle que no debía tener miedo, se apagó de golpe. Y Stiles se sintió más sólo que nunca. En mitad de la nada, rodeado de la nada, y ahogándose lentamente.

 

Trató de gritar por debajo del agua, aun sabiendo que sería inútil.

Sintió entonces el ardor en los pulmones, protestando al llenarse de agua. Pero esta vez fue mucho más intenso de como recordaba.

Porque esta vez no despertó.

Las otras veces… Todas y cada una de ellas, Stiles siempre despertaba en cuanto abría la boca.

Esta vez no había sido así.

Todo era distinto esta vez.

 

Comenzó a agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro, luchando por romper el encantamiento. Por liberarse de lo que demonios fuera que le estaba sujetando.

Miró arriba, enfrentándose con la sombra que no había cambiado de posición.

Y aunque sabía que era inútil, intentó pedirle ayuda. Gritó para que le oyera, pese a tener la boca llena de agua. Y cuando la sombra no se movió, sintió que los ojos le ardían al empezar a llorar.

Sabía que esta vez no despertaría.

 

Entonces algo ocurrió.

Hasta ahora, no había oído nada. Tan sólo el rumor lejano del agua.

Pero entonces sí oyó algo.

Algo que sonaba lejano, pero que parecía una voz.

Miró arriba, a la sombra, y de pronto esta empezó a cambiar.

A cada segundo que pasaba, a cada segundo que se ahogaba, la sombra empezaba a tomar forma. A pasar de ser una mancha borrosa, a una figura definida.

Seguía sin reconocerle, pero ahora podía decir sin ninguna duda que era un hombre.

 

Stiles trató de gritar de nuevo. De pedirle ayuda. Suplicarle que por favor le sacara de allí. Que le salvara.

Y entonces la sombra se movió.

 

Cuando Stiles sintió que los pulmones le estallaban a causa del agua, pudo ver perfectamente como aquel hombre extendía una mano hacia él.

 

_Stiles._

 

La voz sonaba lejana. Muy lejana y distorsionada.

Stiles luchó por romper las cadenas invisibles que le mantenían sujeto.

Pero eso siguió igual. Nada cambió.

Y Stiles tuvo claro que esta vez se ahogaría.

 

-          ¡Stiles!

 

El cuerpo de Stiles se agitó de pies a cabeza, y sintió una bofetada en la mejilla.

Abrió los ojos en el acto, y se encontró con los ojos azules y abiertos a más no poder de su padre.

-          Pa…

No pudo decir nada más. Le dolía todo el pecho de haber estado aguantando tanto la respiración, y los ojos le quemaban de lo mucho que había llorado.

-          Gracias a Dios – oyó la voz de su padre, que le estaba abrazando como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer – No dejabas de removerte en la cama, pero no conseguía que despertaras.

Stiles se abrazó con fuerza a la espalda de su padre, mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que era real. Que estaba despierto y que estaba a salvo.   

-          ¿Con qué demonios estabas soñando? – preguntó entonces el Sheriff, muerto de miedo.

-          No… No lo sé – y en parte era verdad.

-          No estabas respirando – le explicó, mirándole a la cara para asegurarse de que estaba bien – Estabas teniendo un ataque de pánico y no podías respirar.

-          Dios – gimió de dolor sólo al recordarlo, y pegó la cara al pecho de su padre.

 

No dijo nada más.

A estas alturas, nada de lo que dijera ninguno de los dos, conseguiría quitarles el susto del cuerpo.

Por eso John Stilisnki se limitó a guardar silencio, meciendo a su hijo entre los brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño. Y Stiles dejó que aquel simple gesto le ayudara a recuperar el ritmo pausado de su corazón, sintiéndose por fin a salvo.

 

**********

Como era de suponer, no volvió a dormirse. Y eso que su padre le propuso que durmiera con él en su dormitorio.

Sabía que no serviría de nada porque después de una pesadilla nunca era capaz de conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero aceptó la invitación por lo que representaba: La última vez que había dormido con su padre fue poco después de que su madre muriera, cuando los ataques de pánico eran constantes, horribles y asquerosos.

 

Aquel gesto, sin embargo, sí que le ayudó a verlo todo desde una perspectiva distinta.

Y es que, por primera vez desde que hubieran empezado las pesadillas (segunda realmente, si contaba la de Derek) no hacía frente a los momentos posteriores, estando completamente solo.

Tal vez por ello se encontró más tranquilo de lo esperado, y eso que había descubierto nuevos detalles bastante inquietantes. Pero por encima de ello, viéndose a salvo en brazos de su padre, oyendo el leve ronquido del hombre a meros centímetros de él; pensó con detenimiento en la pesadilla.

 

Intentó recordar y concentrarse en todos los detalles que había presenciado, y trató de sacarles un significado.

Porque todavía no sabia qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sabía por qué soñaba siempre con lo mismo, ni qué significado tenía el ahogarse estando paralizado y con una sombra encima de él.

Sólo tenía claro una cosa: que eso cada vez se parecía menos a una pesadilla.

 

Ese fue el motivo por el que al día siguiente, en cuanto su padre se marchó a trabajar, Stiles cogió la directa hacia la casa de Scott.

Todavía no le había visto desde que volvió de Nueva York, y ya iba siendo hora de hacerle una visita.

Eso, y de tener una conversación largamente pospuesta.

 

Fue el propio Scott quien abrió la casa. Y tras varios segundos de cierta confusión al verle allí y con el brazo escayolado, su amigo le abrazó como si llevaran meses sin verse, en vez de tan sólo una semana. Pero, la verdad, casi era más lo primero.

-          Veo que encontraste a Derek – fue lo primero que dijo Scott nada más romper el abrazo.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Apestas a él – bromeó mientras volvía a su habitación, con Stiles pisándole los pies – Espero que no fuera muy borde contigo cuando apareciste por sorpresa.

Stiles se quedó petrificado.

Lo cierto es que estuvo a punto de tener un infarto, creyendo que Scott era capaz de saber que se había acostado con Derek. Aquello no era algo de lo que quería hablar en ese momento, la verdad. Y si era con Scott, a ser preferible nunca.

Pero cuando su amigo no añadió nada más, se encontró con que era ahora o nunca.

 

Porque si Scott hubiera dicho eso mismo antes de haber ido a Nueva York, Stiles habría reaccionado hecho un basilisco, echándole en cara que tratara con tan poco respeto a Derek después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos, y acusándole de que fue por su culpa que Derek decidió marcharse de Beacon.

Pero ahora que había estado allí y que había hablado con él, sabía que no podía seguir pensándolo. Porque ahora sabía la verdad: que Derek nunca se marchó por culpa de los demás, sino porque se consideraba indigno de estar allí, después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

 

Por eso, comprendió cuán estúpido había sido al echar en cara a su amigo lo que había pasado. Y de acuerdo. Puede que Scott tampoco es que hubiera ayudado mucho al respecto, encerrándose en su pesimismo y en su nueva posición de Alfa, y no queriendo saber nada del resto del mundo. Pero ahora que veía las cosas desde una perspectiva más global, y sobre todo ahora que sabía que estaba ocurriendo algo más importante, tenía que ponerle remedio.

-          Scott – dijo con calma, colocándose en el centro de la habitación mientras su amigo se sentaba en la cama – Necesito que me escuches atentamente, ¿vale?

-          Vale – respondió con dudas, al ver el gesto tan serio que tenía Stiles.

-          Quiero que me hagas un gran favor. Pero es muy importante.

-          Ok.

-          Necesito que saques la cabeza de tu culo de una puta vez.

Scott miró a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego a todos lados… Era una cámara oculta ¿verdad? ¿En serio le había dicho lo que creía que le había dicho?

-          ¿Qué?   

-          Mira. Sé que lo estás pasando mal con todo lo de Allison y Isaac – dijo más calmado, sentándose en la silla de ruedas del escritorio y acercándose a Scott -  Y que es una putada que te rompan el corazón, y más cuando resulta que acabas de convertirte en un Alfa de nivel dos y todavía no sabes muy bien cómo funcionan las cosas.

-          ¿Alfa de nivel dos?

-          ¡Qué! Me niego a llamarte “Alfa verdadero” ¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo y cursi que suena? – hizo un aspaviento que consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a su amigo – El caso es que nada de eso importa. Ni lo del Alfa, ni lo de Allison ni nada. Porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, la vida sigue – se acordó de lo que le dijo su padre durante el viaje de vuelta, e interiormente sonrió – Y siempre va a haber cosas que nos descoloquen y nos hagan daño, pero por encima de todo eso, ¿sabes lo que siempre va a estar ahí?

Scott negó, todavía sin palabras por el discurso que Stiles le estaba soltando.

-          Tus amigos, Scott – habló más despacio – En concreto cierto amigo que es más un hermano, y que sabes que nunca te va a dejar. Que por muchas chicas que te rompan el corazón, siempre va a estar ahí para recoger los pedazos.

-          Ya lo sé – respondió al fin el chico, con la voz afectada por la emoción.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó con dudas – Porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, en los últimos cinco meses apenas hemos hablado. Has dejado el equipo y estás todo el día con Deaton… Es como si, ahora que las cosas están relajadas y no tenemos a una manada de Alfas ni seres mágicos intentando matarnos, te hubieras olvidado de mí. 

-          Eso… - iba a negar, pero la mirada fija de Stiles le obligó a parar – Lo siento.

-          Oye – se sentó en la cama para estar lo más cerca posible de su amigo. Nunca había soportado que pusiera esa carita de cachorro apaleado – Sé que estás intentando ser un buen Alfa, porque crees que eso es lo único que tienes ahora. Pero jamás podrás ser un buen Alfa si no tienes cerca a tu manada. Si no confías en ella… Y si no te preocupas por ella.

-          Lo sé.

-          Y, por si no te has dado cuenta, yo soy el miembro más antiguo de tu manada. ¡Si incluso formaba parte de tu equipo antes de que te hubieras convertido en Alfa!

Scott sonrió a su amigo, y le dio un leve puñetazo en el muslo. Porque aquel era un momento importante e íntimo, pero ya habían superado su cupo de abrazos por día. Así que aquel gesto de compañerismo tendría que ser suficiente.

-          Te prometo que no volveré a olvidarme de ti.

-          ¿Y que me vas a ayudar? – alzó una ceja a lo Derek, pero que en su caso no quedó tan sexy.

-          Por supuesto – entornó entonces los ojos, extrañado - ¿Tienes algún problema?

-          Que si tengo algún problema – trató de reír - Dios. No sé ni por dónde empezar.

Stiles se llevó las manos a la cabeza, un tanto abrumado, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Scott no se había movido del sitio. Y que, por el modo tan fijo en que le estaba mirando, no parecía que tuviera intención de hacerlo.

 

Así que le soltó el lote completo.

Le habló de las pesadillas que no había dejado de tener desde que se metieron en aquella dichosa bañera. Del estado de nervios en el que siempre estaba. De la sensación que tenía de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Y de lo que Deaton había dicho sobre que, al haber hecho aquello del agua para encontrar al Nemeton, les acercaría más a la oscuridad.

 

Y cuando Scott le dijo que él no había tenido nada de eso: ni pesadillas, ni sensaciones extrañas, y que por lo que sabía Allison tampoco; la calma que había conseguido recuperar Stiles por un par minutos, se fue a la mierda.

 

-          Creo que voy a morir – fue lo único que dijo Stiles.

 

 TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

 

-          Cómo dices.

-          Por enésima vez. Creo que voy a morir.

Deaton observó extrañado al adolescente, y luego dirigió una mirada de curiosidad a Scott. Cuando se presentaron sin avisar en el veterinario, apenas cinco minutos atrás, jamás pensó que acabarían teniendo esa conversación.

-          Joven Stilinski. Todos moriremos tarde o temprano.

-          Ya. Pero el problema es que yo creo que mi muerte va a ser muy temprano – dijo Stiles con nerviosismo - En plan, en un futuro muy, muy cercano. Más concretamente, antes de que me quiten la escayola.

-          Me he perdido – intervino entonces Scott - ¿Te importaría explicármelo más despacio? Como si fuera tonto.

-          Scott – Stiles dejó los ojos en blanco – Por favor, no me hagas decirlo…

-          ¿El qué?

-          Siempre te explico las cosas como si fueras tonto – exclamó, colocando las manos como si quisiera asfixiarle.

-          Vale – replicó el Alfa, hablando muy despacio - Pues explícamelo como si fuera… muy, muy tonto.

Stiles resopló con rabia antes de contar, por enésima vez, lo que ya le había explicado en su casa.

-          Desde que nos metimos en esas bañeras, he tenido la misma pesadilla. O lo que creía que era una pesadilla, porque anoche algo cambió. Y es que yo estaba con esta misma escayola – se señaló el brazo - Y por eso pienso que no es una pesadilla por un mal recuerdo, sino que es algo que va a ocurrir.

-          Como una premonición – aventuró Deaton.

-          ¡Exacto!

-          Vamos, Stiles – intervino su amigo con tono de cachondeo - Las premoniciones no existen.

-          ¿En serio? – miró a Scott con los ojos muy abiertos y cierta cara de maniaco - ¿Igual que no existían los hombres lobo, ni los hombres lobo mitad lagarto que seguían las órdenes de psicópatas? Y qué hay de las Banshees que se van encontrando cadáveres porque, o sí, ¡tienes premoniciones!

Scott levantó las manos en señal de paz y miró a su amigo como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar. Dirigió luego la vista hacia su jefe, y se encogió levemente de hombros.

Sí que estaba quisquilloso.

-          Está bien – habló Deaton – Lo importante es no perder la calma.

-          Eso es lo que dice el que sabe que no va a morir.

-          Tú no vas a morir, Stiles – repitió Scott.

-          Me gustaría, la verdad.

-          Cuando llegaste, me dijiste que yo podría ayudarte – dijo Deaton – ¿Cómo?

-          Cómo que cómo – farfulló - Pues… No lo sé. Se supone que tú eres el puñetero emisario y que sabes lo que hay que hacer en estos casos, ¿no? Que eres el Yoda de los Jedi… ¡Pues haz de Yoda!

-          ¿De quién?

-          Scott, ahora no es el momento de hablar de tu falta de cultura cinematográfica – le acusó con un dedo para dirigirse a continuación al hombre - Hasta ahora has hecho bien de Yoda con todos esos consejos que nadie entiende realmente. Así que creo que es buen momento para que saques tu vena más activa. Ya sabes, como cuando Yoda actúa como un Jedi y ataca… Y lo sé, lo sé, queda ridículo dando todos esos saltos… pero resulta efectivo a fin de cuentas y… 

-          Respira, joven Stiles – le indicó el hombre, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para que parara de hablar. Stiles paró lo que iba a decir, y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire – Eso es. Pase lo que pase, no dejes de respirar. ¿De acuerdo? – dejó que diera varias respiraciones profundas más – Si le contaste a Scott que tal vez yo podría ayudarte, fue porque pensaste en algo ¿no es así? – Stiles asintió – En qué.

-          Anoche, aparte de lo de la escayola, hubo otra cosa que cambió.

-          ¿Te refieres a lo de la sombra? – preguntó Scott a su lado.

-          Sí – se mojó los labios - Hasta ahora creía que era algo peligroso. Que era algo, o alguien, que se limitaba a verme morir y no hacía nada. Incluso pensé que era el que me ahogaba.

-          ¿Y ya no piensas eso?

-          No. Las otras veces me despertaba enseguida y no podía verlo bien. Pero anoche el sueño duró más tiempo. Y al final vi que ese hombre me tendía una mano. Como si quisiera ayudarme.

-          ¿Estás seguro de eso?

-          No del todo. Ese es el problema – resopló con desánimo – Me desperté antes de averiguar quién era. Por eso pensé que podías hacer algo para que recordara. Y así descubrir quién es el que estaba allí conmigo.

-          Por qué – intervino Scott.

-          ¿Por qué? – exageró la entonación - No sé… Tal vez porque si ese tío estaba allí para intentar salvarme, me gustaría saber quién es para encontrarle y pegarme a él como si fuera su maldita sombra – hizo nuevos aspavientos con las manos -  Ya sabes… Para que, si al final voy a morir ahogado, ese tipo esté conmigo para que haga su parte y me salve.

-          Recuerda lo de respirar – le recordó Deaton.

-          ¡Estoy respirando!

-          Bien - trató de no echarse a reír - Hay una manera de averiguarlo.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó Stiles emocionado, pero en seguida puso cara de dolor – Por favor, dime que no es meterme en esa bañera otra vez.

-          No, tranquilo – sonrió – No será necesario usar medidas tan drásticas.

-          Guay.

-          Scott te ayudará.

-          ¿Yo?

-          Sí. Ahora eres un Alfa, ¿recuerdas? Puedes extraer sus recuerdos.

-          ¿Te refieres a eso de lo de las garras? – preguntó Stiles, mirando intermitentemente a su amigo y al veterinario.

-          Exacto.

-          ¿No es peligroso? No es que no me fíe de ti pero… Derek nunca llegó a hacerlo y… Él fue más tiempo Alfa y…

-          No te preocupes – le calmó Deaton – Lo hará bien.

Al lado de ellos, Scott empezó a moverse un tanto inquieto.

-          ¿No hay otra manera? – miró a Stiles con miedo - No quiero hacerte daño.

Y Stiles se obligó a hacer eso de respirar para no perder los nervios y, ya de paso, comportarse como el mejor amigo que se suponía que era.

-          Oye… Perdona si no he reaccionado muy bien – colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Scott - Es que estoy bastante nervioso y, hace muchísimo que no tomo la medicación, y el poco filtro que tenía a la hora de hablar ha desaparecido y… - respiró - Pero confío en ti.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó con esa carita de cachorro… Y cómo conseguía que le saliera tan perfecta, sería algo que jamás entendería.

-          Claro que sí. Eres mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano. Y el super Alfa de nivel dos. Estaría loco si no confiara en ti.

Scott consiguió sonreír al final, y asintió con seguridad antes de mirar a su mentor.

-          De acuerdo. Hagámoslo.

 

**********

 

Apenas notó las garras de Scott clavándose en su piel.

Otra cosa fue lo que vino después.

 

Estaba sentado en una de las pocas sillas que había en el veterinario, justo al lado de la mesa de operaciones. Deaton estaba justo enfrente a él, agachado en el suelo para estar a su altura; y mirándole con esos ojos oscuros que parecían querer atravesarle.

 

Nada más sentir el pinchazo de las garras de Scott, le vinieron a la mente un millón de imágenes.

Eran imágenes que duraban apenas un segundo, una detrás de otra, y no era capaz de reconocer nada. Sólo podía sentir el vértigo de tanta velocidad, como si estuviera siendo transportado de un lugar a otro en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, y él no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

La cabeza le dolía horrores, y sentía que iba a vomitar.

Pero entonces oyó la voz clara de Deaton, pidiéndole que respirara y se concentrara.

 

Y Stiles lo intentó.

Al principio tuvo la sensación de que no servía de nada.

Pero entonces captó la imagen del agua, de él dentro de ella, y se obligó a tomar una amplia bocanada de aire.

“Eso es. Lo estás haciendo muy bien”

La voz de Deaton, por primera vez desde que le conocía, no sonó exasperante sino como una especie de bálsamo.

Así que Stiles siguió su consejo. Siguió respirando, y se concentró en esa imagen que había plagado sus sueños durante demasiado tiempo.

 

Esta vez, por el contario, la cosa fue mejor.

No tenía esa sensación de estar rodeado de agua, ni de estar ahogándose. Incluso podía moverse.

Era como si hubiera salido de su propio cuerpo.

Stiles respiró hondo una vez más, disfrutando de la libertad de tomar aire tantas veces como quisiera, y se concentró en lo que había a su alrededor.

Seguía sin saber dónde estaba. El agua estaba demasiado oscura, y no podía ver mucho más que su propio cuerpo, flotando inmóvil. La escayola era perfectamente visible ahora, así como el resto de su cuerpo. Estaba completamente vestido. Incluso tenía puestas sus playeras favoritas. Las más cómodas que siempre llevaba cuando iba a correr por el bosque.

 

Dirigió entonces la vista hacia la parte de arriba. Hacia fuera del agua.

Sabiendo que ahora no había riesgos de que se quedara sin aire, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguar quién era el que estaba allí con él.

 

La sombra apareció indefinida, como siempre ocurría. Pero tras varios segundos, empezó a tomar forma. Y al igual que la última vez, pudo ver perfectamente cómo pasaba de ser una mancha borrosa, a convertirse en la silueta de un hombre.

Era un hombre alto, robusto. No había detalles en el cuerpo. Pero por su porte, se veía que era alguien musculoso.

 

De pronto, la sombra se movió. Stiles pudo ver perfectamente cómo aquel hombre se inclinaba y extendía un brazo hacia él. Incluso pudo ver el momento en que la mano entraba en el agua, acercándose a su cuerpo. Pero el Stiles de dentro del agua seguía sin poder moverse, con lo que no pudo coger esa mano salvadora.

_Stiles_

 

Aquel hombre le llamó.

La noche anterior, después de que su padre le despertara, estaba convencido de que había sido su padre el que le llamó. Que había sido su voz la que oyó dentro del agua.

Pero ahora sabía que no era así.

Era aquel hombre, el mismo que estaba intentando salvarle, quien le estaba llamando.

 

Stiles se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en él. Necesitaba saber quién era.

Y poco a poco, a medida que pasaban los segundos, la silueta negra empezó a definirse.

Primero captó la forma de los pantalones vaqueros. Subió por las piernas y vio una camisa oscura, no supo de qué color. Pero eso no importaba porque, por fin, el rostro de aquel hombre empezaba a definirse.

 

Era como si alguien estuviera dibujando su rostro, y tuviera que esperar a que terminaran de perfilar los rasgos para saber quién era.

Lo primero en dibujarse fueron sus labios gruesos, luego una nariz masculina, la mandíbula bien definida… y finalmente los ojos.

 

Stiles aguantó la respiración, esperando a que terminaran de formarse los ojos de su salvador. Eran unos ojos grandes, vivos, claros… Pero no era capaz de identificar su color. Tan pronto parecían verdes como azules… o incluso rojos.

 

Stiles se puso en pie de un salto. Aún estaba gritando cuando sintió las manos de Scott en su pecho, impidiéndole que cayera al suelo.

-          Cálmate, Stiles – le pidió con calma, ayudándole a sentarse de nuevo en la silla.

-          Respira hondo – indicó Deaton, colocando una mano sobre su hombro – Ya estás a salvo.

El chico respiró con dificultad. Sentía su corazón desbocado. Esta vez no había sido un ataque de pánico. No había forzado sus pulmones al máximo ni había temido que acabara ahogándose.

Pero todo había sido mucho peor.

 

Su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Y cada vez que cerraba los párpados para intentar tranquilizarse, veía esos ojos mirándole fijamente. Traspasándole con la mirada.

-          Qué es lo que has visto.

Nada, quiso responder Stiles. No quería haber visto nada.

Porque ahora que sabía quién estaba con él, en aquel sueño o lo que demonios fuera, se sentía más perdido que al principio.

-          A Derek – respondió sin voz, sintiendo como se le formaba de nuevo ese asqueroso nudo que aparecía cada vez que decía su nombre en voz alta – He visto a Derek.

 

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a la revelación de Stiles.

De reojo, el chico pudo ver cómo Deaton le miraba sin entender muy bien qué estaba pasando, mientras que Scott parecía preocupado.

 

Pero Stiles no tenía fuerzas ni tiempo para explicarles lo que aquello implicaba. Lo mucho que había cambiado la situación, por la presencia de ese simple detalle sin aparente importancia.

Cuando le pidió a Deaton que le ayudara a descubrir quién estaba en su sueño, jamás lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido la verdad.

Porque si hubiera sido cualquier otro, ahora mismo podría respirar con normalidad. Podría sentirse a salvo, sabiendo que sólo tendría que buscar a esa persona y pedirle ayuda… Aún no sabía para qué. Pero sabría que iba en el camino correcto para descubrirlo.

 

Lo que sí sabía ahora era que ese sueño, o lo que fuera, no tendría lugar jamás. Que lo que demonios fuera, definitivamente no era una premonición.

 

No con Derek.

 

La misma persona tras la que corrió como un cachorrito perdido hasta la otra punta del país; pero de la que tuvo que alejarse de nuevo, y con unas cuantas heridas a cuestas.

Seguía sin saber qué significaba todo aquello. Por qué soñaba que se ahoga en un agua oscura. Por qué estaba paralizado. Por qué era Derek el que estaba con él, llamándole e intentando salvarle.

 

Stiles soltó un sollozo ahogado, pero en seguida empezó a temblar.

Porque si la persona que se suponía que le salvaba en su sueño, ya le había dejado claro que jamás volvería a verle; ¿significaba que nadie más podría salvarle? ¿Qué acabaría muriendo?

 

Como ocurrió con David sólo 24 horas antes, Stiles deseó poder odiar a Derek.

Deseó odiarle con todo su corazón, pues se había convertido en el causante de todos sus males.

Y si había vuelto a California con el corazón muerto por culpa de ese hombre; ahora todo parecía indicar que Derek también sería el causante de que muriera el resto de su cuerpo.

Pero no podía odiarle.

Porque jamás podría odiar al hombre por el que estaría dispuesto a morir.

 

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles se encontró en mitad del bosque.

Era noche cerrada, y la luna llena se alzaba más luminosa de como recordaba haberla visto en mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora no era momento para la contemplación ni escribir poemas bajo la luz de la luna.

Porque había algo importante que tenía que descubrir antes: Qué hacía en mitad del bosque, y cómo había llegado hasta allí.

 

El chico miró a su alrededor. El jeep no estaba por ningún lado, por lo que debía haber llegado hasta allí andando. Sus playeras estaban llenas de barro, así como la parte baja de los pantalones.

La principal incógnita, era por qué demonios no recordaba nada.

 

En un gesto automático, se llevó las manos a la nuca. Las marcas que Scott le había dejado seguían ahí. Aún no habían terminado de curarse, pero por lo menos no parecían recientes. Lo que significaba que nadie más había usado el truco de las garras para borrarle la memoria.

Descartada esa opción, sin embargo, no se sintió más relajado.

Porque si un hombre lobo capullo no le había borrado la memoria sin su consentimiento, ¿por qué no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí?

 

¿Tal vez hubiera andado sonámbulo?

Nunca le había pasado algo parecido. Pero a estas alturas de su vida, con todo lo que había presenciado, ya nada podría sorprenderle.

Por ello, tras varios minutos de intentar averiguar cómo había llegado hasta allí sin sacar nada claro, decidió confiar en su instinto.

 

Y ese le decía que siguiera caminando.

Porque si estaba en mitad del bosque de Beacon Hills, en plena luna llena, debería ser por un buen motivo, ¿no?

Stiles observó con detenimiento el sendero del bosque. Gracias a la luna llena podía ver con bastante claridad sin necesidad de llevar una linterna que, por supuesto, no llevaba.

 

No estaba en la zona más transitada del bosque.

Lo que significaba que estaba bastante más lejos de cualquier zona habitada de Beacon Hills.

Y sin embargo, sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba.

Aquel lugar del bosque sería uno que difícilmente olvidaría.

Era el lugar donde todo empezó. Donde todo cambió. Donde la simple y morbosa curiosidad de un adolescente, les llevó a su amigo y a él en la búsqueda de un cadáver partido por la mitad.

 

Stiles se tragó el nudo de remordimientos que surgía cada vez que se acordaba de Laura Hale. Una persona que sin duda debió ser asombrosa, a la que nunca conoció, y a la que sólo despreció al tratarla como un simple objeto. Algo que buscar, luego desenterrar, y finalmente usar en contra de Derek.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, obligándose a alejar aquel nombre de su mente.

No había tiempo para eso.

Y si quería conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba, más le valía empezar a dejar de pensar en él. Y superar de una vez por todas, el hecho de que jamás le volvería a ver.

 

Respiró hondo varias veces, y buscó el sendero que recorrió por última vez cinco meses atrás.

Lo localizó tras varios árboles caídos, y siguió sus pasos sin dudar.

En cuanto puso el primer pie en la dirección correcta, sintió un hormigueo recorriendo su cuerpo.

 

Aquella era una sensación que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Ya lo había sentido en varias ocasiones a lo largo de su vida. Y, para qué mentir, nunca habían sido buenas ocasiones.

 

La primera vez fue cuando su madre murió.

Stiles estaba en el colegio, escuchando a su profesor y deseando que acabara la clase para poder ir al hospital y ver a su madre. Si por él fuera, no iría a clase hasta que no se hubiera curado; pero sus padres habían sido tajantes: Lo primero era el colegio.

Pero cuando Stiles sintió ese hormigueo, y un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, no lo dudó.

Miró a Scott, que estaba sentado a su lado, y le dijo un simple “tengo que irme”. Y aquello pareció ser suficiente para su ya amigo del alma, quien se limitó a asentir con pena.

Cuando Stiles llegó al hospital, su padre no estaba por ningún lado. Pensó en llamarle, pero no había nadie allí que pudiera prestarle un teléfono. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: Entró en la habitación de su madre, cogió su débil mano entre las suyas, y se quedó con ella hasta que murió.

 

La siguiente vez que aquel extraño hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo como si fuera una descarga eléctrica, fue muchos años después. Cuando aún estaba medio paralizado por el veneno del Kanima, y luchaba por moverse para advertir a su padre. Para intentar salvarle de lo que creía iba a ser su muerte inminente. Y cuando Matt golpeó a su padre y creyó que estaba muerto, aquel hormigueo fue tan intenso, que sintió que le ardía la piel.

 

La última vez que aquella especie de señal de peligro se activó, porque no había duda de que eso es lo que era; fue justo en aquel mismo punto. Y aunque entonces no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba o por qué le pasaba a él; no iba a ser tan estúpido como para no hacer caso de ella. Así que Stiles corrió todo lo que pudo por entre las hojas caídas y las raíces de los árboles. Corrió sin descanso hasta llegar al pequeño claro donde se alzaba un aparente e insignificante tocón de árbol.

 

Stiles volvió al presente y miró con cautela los restos del Nemeton.

No había vuelto allí desde que rescataron a su padre, y a los de Scott y Allison. No había querido decírselo a nadie, pero aquel árbol le daba repelús. Y sería muy feliz si no volviera a verlo en toda su vida.

Pero, como siempre, nadie hacía caso al pobre Stiles.

 

Así que respiró hondo una última vez, y recorrió los pasos que le separaba del árbol. Lo hizo con cuidado, pues la tormenta y el temblor que desató el Darach y que casi consigue matarles a todos, había logrado que la zona fuera muy inestable: Con raíces elevadas sobre el suelo, junto a grietas en el lecho del bosque que, si se pisaban con demasiada fuerza, podrían conseguir que el suelo se abriera a sus pies.

 

Sin embargo, Stiles no pensó en marchare. Sabía que era peligroso, y más estando él solo. Que si se caía nadie podría oírle, y nadie sabía que estaba allí.

Pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

No sabía cómo, pero aquel árbol le estaba llamando. Aquel asqueroso trozo de madera podrida, donde sus padres estuvieron a punto de morir, y donde Derek tuvo que sacrificar a la chica de sus sueños, le estaba llamando.

Y Stiles no podía negarse a su llamada.

 

El hormigueo era mucho más intenso esta vez. Las yemas de los dedos le ardían y, con cada milímetro que estaba más cerca del árbol, el calor era mayor.

Pero no se detuvo.

Tragando con dificultad, dándose ánimos para sacar coraje de donde no lo había, Stiles rozó los anillos del tronco con su dedo corazón.

 

Y apenas tocó la madera, sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Gimiendo de dolor, cayó al suelo al ser incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Se llevó la mano al pecho y lo apretó con fuerza, esperando que aquel gesto le ayudara a mitigar el dolor.

Pero ocurrió justo lo contrario. El dolor se hizo más y más intenso, y Stiles tuvo la sensación de que le estaban partiendo el corazón por la mitad.

 

Cuando gritó con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones le permitieron, el bosque desapareció.

Dejó de estar rodeado por árboles y hojas caídas. Ya no sintió la humedad del suelo bajo sus pies, ni la leve brisa de la noche removiendo su pelo. La luna llena ya no iluminaba su alrededor.

 

Porque Stiles ya no estaba en mitad del bosque, sintiendo como le atravesaban el corazón.

 

Estaba en su cuarto. En su cama. Habiendo despertado del sueño más real que jamás había experimentado.

Necesitó casi diez minutos para conseguir que su respiración se calmara, y para que dejara de sentir los restos de ese dolor lacerante en el pecho.

Porque por increíble que fuera, pese a que sólo había sido un sueño, el dolor había sido real.

Cuando se relajó lo suficiente como para pensar con calma, tenía claro lo que debía hacer.

Y aunque no le hiciera la más mínima gracia, sabía que no tenía otra alternativa.

Porque algo en su interior le decía que no dejaría de tener ese sueño hasta que no lo hiciera.

Hasta que no fuera al Nemeton.     

Porque el Nemeton le estaba llamando.       

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy ha sido cortito pero, como siempre, bastante intenso.   
> Y teniendo en cuenta que actualizado incluso en el día de mi cumpleaños, alegraos de que sea tan maja, jeje.  
> Mañana más y mejor, con uno de mis capítulos favoritos de todo el fic... Y como ya no consigo engañaros con casi nada (que bien me conocéis ya, jodíos XD) se aceptan apuestas de qué puede pasar.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Stiles aparcó el jeep al borde del sendero y apagó el motor. A su lado, Scott se removió inquieto, mirando a todos lados menos a su amigo.

-          Bajas o no – le apremió Stiles.

-          Sigo sin entender qué hacemos aquí.

-          Ya te lo he dicho – hizo un aspaviento con las manos - Tengo que ver ese asqueroso árbol para saber qué está pasando – Scott siguió en el sitio, tragando con dificultad – No me crees.

-          Claro que sí – protestó al tiempo que ponía su cara patentada de pena.

Maldito tramposo, pensó entonces Stiles. Sabía perfectamente que en cuanto sacaba aquella cara, él no podía seguir discutiendo. 

-          ¿Entonces qué pasa? – bajó considerablemente el tono de voz.

-          Dices que sueñas con que vienes aquí – Stiles asintió -  Y que en cuanto tocas el árbol, sientes un dolor horrible – su amigo volvió a asentir - ¡Y aun así estás aquí!

-          Y qué quieres que haga – resopló frustrado – No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzado. Sabes que nunca se me ha dado bien.

-          Lo sé. Pero parece peligroso.

-          Exacto – abrió mucho los ojos - Y por eso te he pedido que vinieras. Qué mejor guardaespaldas que el super Alfa.

-          No me llames así – susurró - No me gusta.

-          Y cómo quieres que te llame.

-          ¿Scott? – preguntó alzando la voz – Ese es mi nombre.

Stiles inspiró con fuerza, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-          Tienes razón, perdona – se mordió el labio – Creo que no estoy siguiendo mi propio consejo de dejar de comportarse como un capullo y sacar la cabeza del culo – miró por la ventana, contemplando un bosque que parecía estar en calma – Pero no puedo evitar sentir que tengo que hacer algo. Y saber que estás aquí es la única manera de hacerlo sin cagarme en los pantalones.

Scott guardó silencio unos segundos, indeciso. Parecía que estuviera intentando convencerse a sí mismo de lo que debía hacer.

Pero una mirada a su amigo, que se mordía el labio en gesto impaciente, le indicó que no había más tiempo para pensar. Sabía que si no iba con él, acabaría yendo solo.

Y eso sí que no podía permitirlo.

 

Salieron del coche en silencio. El camino estaba a más de un kilómetro del claro donde se alzaba el tocón del árbol, pero era lo máximo que podían acercarse. El terreno era demasiado irregular como para ir en coche.

Afortunadamente, habían ido cuando todavía quedaba luz.

En el fondo, Scott debería estar agradecido porque Stiles le hubiera escuchado. Si hubiera sido por su amigo, habría ido a la mañana siguiente de la primera vez que tuvo aquella pesadilla.

 

Pero Scott le había pedido calma. Por una vez, él había sido la voz de la razón, y consiguió que pusiera los pies en la tierra. Que pensara las cosas con calma antes de actuar como un loco, yendo a la aventura hasta un lugar donde sólo sabía que había soñado que le hacían daño. Y aunque no supiera qué había sido ni cómo, sí sabía que el dolor había sido real.

 

Aquello, evidentemente, había logrado que saltaran sus señales de alarma. Y no necesitaba ser ningún Alfa para saber que era algo extraño y que no tenía muy buena pinta.

Pero tres días fue lo máximo que había conseguido que Stiles esperara.

Tres días en los que Stiles no dejó de tener aquel sueño, consiguiendo que su nerviosismo alcanzara límites nunca vistos en él.

 

La verdad, aún no tenía ni idea de cómo había logrado que su padre no se enterara.

Sería la costumbre de mentirle, pensó Scott desilusionado mientras avanzaba por el bosque. Pero en esta ocasión, reconocía que era mejor así.

Aún no sabían lo que estaba pasando. Con lo que no merecía la pena asustarle, hablándole de algo que ni ellos mismos tenían claro. Y teniendo en cuenta que iban a ir al lugar donde estuvo a punto de ser sacrificado… No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que era mejor dejarlo estar de momento.

 

Scott se tragó el nudo de la culpabilidad, recordándose que lo hacía por Stiles. Que ahora mismo su seguridad era lo único que importaba, y que a la mierda las posibles consecuencias. Incluso la posibilidad de que su amigo del alma dejara de serlo.

-          Es aquí – dijo de pronto Stiles, quien se había adelantado unos cuantos metros.

El Alfa se obligó a concentrarse en el ahora, y se puso en alerta ante cualquier imprevisto.

 

El claro del bosque estaba frente a ellos.

No parecía tan amenazador como lo recordaba. Aunque, en el caso de Scott, más bien era como la vez en que soñó con aquel lugar. Y es que a diferencia de Stiles, él fue el único que no acudió allí para salvar a sus padres. Porque su misión estaba lejos de ese lugar, luchando contra los culpables de tantas muertes y tanto dolor.       

 

Stiles inspiró hondo varias veces, quieto en el sitio. Desde que Deaton le recomendara que nunca dejara de respirar, pasara lo que pasase, se había tomado muy en serio aquel consejo. Y lo cierto era, quién lo iba a decir viniendo de Deaton, que estaba resultando efectivo.

Tras dar varias bocanadas de aire, Stiles se acercó a cámara lenta al árbol.

 

Le sorprendió no estar tan asustado como habría esperado. Y teniendo en cuenta que no dejaba de estar en una película de “Destino final”, siguiendo al pie de la letra los pasos que le llevaban a su más que probable muerte; estaba bastante tranquilo.

En el fondo intuía que era por las diferencias. Que por mucho que estuviera en el mismo sitio donde había soñado que le hacían daño, no era exactamente lo mismo: Porque ahora no era de noche, y faltaban días para la próxima luna llena. No sentía ese sudor frío constante en el cuerpo. Y tampoco tenía la sensación de que la piel le quemara por dentro, con ese hormigueo constante.

Pero, sobre todo, porque ahora no estaba solo.

 

Miró a Scott fijamente, y le sonrió con una mezcla de afecto y miedo. Jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente el que estuviera allí con él.

Scott asintió en silencio, y Stiles terminó de recorrer los metros que le separaban del árbol. Su amigo estaba justo a su lado. No llegaban a tocarse, pero sabía que si algo ocurría, Scott le sacaría de allí inmediatamente.

 

Llegó junto al árbol, y respiró profundamente.

Casi a cámara lenta, se arrodilló sin apartar un instante la vista del tocón. Los anillos eran exactamente iguales a cómo habían aparecido en su sueño. Incluso estaban los restos de sangre que tan claramente había visto, pese a que juraría que no estaban allí cuando fue a rescatar a su padre.

 

Notó entonces la mano de Scott sobre su hombro, y el alivio que sintió fue enorme.

Sin poder evitarlo, pensó por un instante si eso mismo fue lo que sintió Derek cuando fue él quien puso la mano sobre su hombro. Aquel aciago día en que Boyd murió. Cuando la desolación de Derek mientras miraba a su Beta muerto, a sus manos manchadas con su sangre, logró que su corazón protestara casi tanto como hizo el día en que vio llorar a su padre frente a la tumba de su madre.

Ambas imágenes, serían unas que jamás podría olvidar.

 

Stiles tragó con dificultad. Por mucho que quisiera, no era capaz de quitarse al hombre lobo de la cabeza. Era como si cualquier cosa, por insignificante que fuera, le recordara a la misma persona en la que se había jurado no volver a pensar… Pese a saber desde el principio, que jamás podría cumplir esa promesa.  

 

Aunque esta vez ocurrió algo distinto. No supo muy bien si era por el cansancio acumulado, o como estrategia para afrontar aquel momento decisivo y terrorífico. Pero mientras acercó a cámara lenta los dedos hacia la madera, se imaginó que era la mano de Derek la que estaba sobre su hombro. Que era él quien estaba a su lado, apoyándole. Reconfortándole con su sola presencia, como siempre había hecho Scott.

 

Sin querer esperar más, terminó de colocar la mano sobre la madera. Con la yema de sus dedos anular y corazón, acarició la superficie rugosa con cuidado. Como sólo haría alguien que sabía que podía acabar quemándose los dedos, o algo mucho peor.

 

No ocurrió nada.

 

El dolor en el pecho, que casi había estado esperando, no llegó. Ni se activó la señal de alerta en forma de hormigueo.

No pasó absolutamente nada.

Los dedos de Scott se clavaron un poco más en su hombro, como esperando la señal para sacarle de allí a la más mínima señal de peligro. Pero al ver que su amigo recorría con más seguridad las betas de la madera, esta vez apoyando toda la mano; el agarre perdió su intensidad.

-          ¿Estás bien? – preguntó en un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de romper el silencio.    

-          Sí – respondió Stiles sin dejar de acariciar la madera, recorriendo las líneas de vida del árbol con curiosidad. Con fascinación – No siento nada.

-          Eso es bueno, ¿no? – el alivio fue evidente en su voz.

-          No… No lo sé. Supongo que sí pero…

-          ¿Qué pasa?

Stiles miró a su amigo por encima del hombro, apartando por fin la mano. En su rostro también había alivio. Aunque sus ojos acuosos le indicaron que había estado mucho más asustado de lo que le había hecho creer.

-          Las señales parecían claras – le susurró a Scott – He venido aquí, y he tocado el árbol – se mojó los labios – Por qué no ha pasado nada.

Scott no supo que decirle.

Interiormente, sintió unas ganas locas de zarandearle y preguntarle que qué coño le pasaba. Que por qué se comportaba como si aquello fuera algo malo. Como si le diera rabia no haber sentido aquel dolor, como le ocurría en el sueño.

Pero en el fondo le entendía.

 

Puede que él no tuviera aquellos sueños. Pero sí sabía lo que era sentir que tenía que seguir un camino… Incluso cuando todo lo demás le decía lo contrario.

Le pasó cuando se convirtió en hombre lobo y tuvo que aceptar que su vida ya no sería la misma. Y le pasó de nuevo cuando comprendió que ser ahora el Alfa, le obligaría a tomar decisiones que nunca antes quiso tomar… Como aceptar que Allison ya no formaría parte de su vida.  

 

Por eso, al final sólo pudo apretar de nuevo el hombro de su amigo, intentando darle todo el apoyo del mundo con aquel simple gesto.

-          Lo averiguaremos. Te lo prometo.

Stiles asintió con pesar, y poco a poco se incorporó.

 

Pero apenas estuvo de pie, notó que la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies.

Miró a Scott con pánico, y comprobó horrorizado que él también lo estaba sintiendo. Y que estaba igual de asustado que él.

-          Qué está pasando – le preguntó Stiles.

-          No… No lo sé – dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose del tocón.

De pronto oyeron un ruido. Provenía de unos cuantos metros más adelante, justo al otro lado del árbol.

Era el ruido de madera partiéndose.

Exactamente el mismo ruido que Stiles oyó cuando fue a rescatar a sus padres. Antes de que el Nemeton estuviera a punto de caer sobre sus cabezas.

-          ¡El suelo se está hundiendo! – gritó con pavor, agarrando el brazo de Scott.

Scott ni siquiera asintió, dándole la razón.

Comenzó a andar hacia atrás, trayendo a Stiles con él.

Si por él fuera, se transformaría ahora mismo y saltaría con sus piernas de hombre lobo para alejarse de allí de un solo salto. Pero de reojo había visto cómo los árboles cercanos también empezaban a hundirse, señal de que la zona de peligro era mucho más amplia de lo que parecía. Y que el suelo bajo sus pies era demasiado inestable como para aterrizar con tanta fuerza sobre él.

Por ello, no les quedaba otra alternativa que salir de allí con sus propios pies.

-          ¡Corre! – gritó Scott al tiempo que comenzó a hacerlo él.

No soltó el brazo de Stiles.

 

Mirando al suelo para no tropezar con las raíces, vio horrorizado cómo el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. Sin pensarlo, actuando por instinto, saltó para esquivar el agujero, sujetando a Stiles con fuerza.

Pero apenas aterrizó, un nuevo agujero se abrió y sólo tuvo tiempo de agarrarse a una de las raíces del Nemeton.

 

Su brazo protestó cuando tuvo que soportar todo el peso de Stiles en una sola mano.

Sin embargo, en ningún instante se planteó la posibilidad de soltarle. Antes dejaría que el brazo se le arrancara de cuajo.

 

De reojo miró hacia abajo. Hacia el enorme agujero que había a sus pies, de al menos diez metros de profundidad. Sabía que él podría dejarse caer y aterrizar sin problemas. Pero Stiles era otra cosa. Él no sobreviviría a la caída.

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Stiles, vio que sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera era capaz de hablar. Aunque qué podría decir en esa situación: ¿Que por favor no le soltara? Los dos sabían que no lo haría.

 

Por fortuna, el suelo dejó de temblar.

Ahora sólo tenía que subir a Stiles y ponerle a salvo sobre el lecho del bosque.

El principal inconveniente era que, con su actual posición, no podía hacerlo con la seguridad que quería. Su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente tenso, agarrándose a la raíz con fuerza. Y el derecho estaba en la misma situación, soportando el cuerpo de Stiles. Sentía como sus terminaciones protestaban de dolor, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano que sólo iba a conseguir desencajarle el hombro.

 

En cualquier otra ocasión, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, habría lanzado el cuerpo de Stiles hacia arriba y lo más lejos posible. Como hizo aquella vez en que le sacó a él y a Derek de la piscina antes de enfrentarse al Kanima.

El problema era que ahora no podía hacerlo. Porque si lo hacía, Stiles aterrizaría con mucha fuerza. Y a parte del hecho de que podía provocarle más de un hueso roto, las posibilidades de que el impacto abriera un nuevo agujero a sus pies, eran demasiado grandes. Porque sabía que si eso ocurría, jamás llegaría a tiempo para evitar que se despeñara.

 

Así que sólo le quedaba una opción. Y esa era seguir manteniendo el peso de los dos en su brazo, hasta que Stiles pudiera salir de allí por sus propios medios.

Iba a explicarle el plan a su amigo, cuando miró hacia abajo y vio cómo Stiles ya estaba intentando trepar. Estaba claro que había pensado lo mismo que él, y una sonrisa de orgullo cruzó el rostro de Scott.

Pero la sonrisa despareció cuando Stiles intentó agarrarse a la pared de roca y barro, y un grito de dolor salió de sus labios.

 

Su brazo roto.

No podía hacer fuerza con él.

Jamás conseguiría subir.

 

Scott buscó inmediatamente otro plan. El tiempo se acababa.   

Sabía que aún tenía fuerzas de sobra para mantener el peso de Stiles. Pero la mano de su amigo empezaba a sudar demasiado, consiguiendo que sus dedos fueran resbalando. Alejándole cada vez más de su agarre firme.

 

No podía perder más tiempo.

Scott tomó la decisión de arriesgarse, y cogió impulso para lanzarle hacia arriba. Rezando porque aterrizara lo suficientemente lejos de la zona inestable del Nemeton.

 

Al final no hizo falta nada de eso.

 

Porque de pronto sintió que algo agarraba su mano sujeta a la raíz del Nemeton.

Y antes de que supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, una mano tiró de él con fuerza pero lentamente. Como si supiera exactamente que debían actuar con cautela.

Muy, muy despacio, Scott fue elevado del abismo, y con él Stiles. Bajo él, oyó el suspiro ahogado de su amigo al ver que empezaba a ser izado. Alejándole de la caída y acercándole a tierra firme.

 

Scott soltó la mano de Stiles cuando vio que ambos estaban en tierra firme. Con las manos y pies bien asentadas en el suelo.

Scott aún respiraba con dificultad cuando se atrevió a mirar a su salvador. A esa persona que, si no hubiera aparecido de repente, ahora mismo estaría contemplando a su amigo muerto.

 

Los ojos de Derek le miraron fijamente.

No parecía que hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo al levantar el peso muerto de dos adolescentes. Aunque sí que se le veía un tanto molesto.

Pero Scott sabía que tenía todo el derecho del mundo para estar cabreado.

 

-          Pensé que dijiste que me esperaríais – comentó con calma Derek, alzando una ceja.

Scott no respondió. Sólo pudo soltar aire y dejarse caer al suelo, completamente agotado. 

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje...
> 
> Mañana más, aunque sea fiesta.  
> Para que veais lo maja que soy, y no me odiéis por dejarlo así ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on "Run to me":
> 
> Los ojos de Derek le miraron fijamente.   
> No parecía que hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo al levantar el peso muerto de dos adolescentes. Aunque sí que se le veía un tanto molesto.   
> Pero Scott sabía que tenía todo el derecho del mundo para estar cabreado. 
> 
> \- Pensé que dijiste que me esperaríais – comentó con calma Derek, alzando una ceja.   
> Scott no respondió. Sólo pudo soltar aire y dejarse caer al suelo, completamente agotado.

 

 

Stiles necesitó casi cinco minutos para comprender que, esta vez, no estaba soñando.

Que acababa de estar a punto de morir al caerse por una especie de precipicio en mitad del puñetero bosque, justo donde había estado el Nemeton que se suponía le iba a dar respuestas; pero que al final no había ocurrido nada porque había sido salvado por el mismísimo Derek Hale.

_Derek Hale._

La misma persona que, si sus oídos no le fallaban, acababa de decirle a Scott que se suponía que tenía que esperarle… Como si Scott ya supiera que Derek estaba allí, porque Scott había hablado antes con Derek…

Pero sin duda lo más gracioso era que ahora Scott le estaba mirando a él, a Stiles, como si _él_ fuera el tío raro.

-          ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su amigo – Llevas cinco minutos callado y…

-          ¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí! – gritó a pleno pulmón, dirigiéndose luego al mismo Derek Hale que todavía no había dicho nada…. Aunque eso no era nada extraño - Cómo es que estás aquí.

-          Cogí un avión.

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta durante dos segundos. Seguía sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Tanto lo de los extraños sueños, como el sorprendente hecho de que Derek estuviera allí.

Sin embargo, ver que Derek se comportaba como el capullo de siempre, le ayudó al menos a superar el momento de parálisis verbal. 

-          ¿En serio? – le crucificó con la mirada - Apareces de repente y ser sarcástico es lo primero que se te ocurre.

-          Stiles. Acuérdate de lo que dijo Deaton. No dejes de respirar.

-          Estoy respirando.

-          Y Derek no ha aparecido de repente. Yo le llamé.

El chico miró a su amigo con unos ojos increíblemente abiertos.

-          ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¡Por qué!

-          Tú mismo lo dijiste – le explicó Scott - Soñaste con que te estabas ahogando y Derek era el único que podía salvarte – se encogió levemente de hombros mientras comenzó a andar en dirección al coche. Ya no podían hacer nada más allí, y no era plan de perder el tiempo en un sitio que no era precisamente seguro - Y no sé si será una premonición o no, pero no quería arriesgarme. Así que pensé que lo mejor era llamarle para que, en el caso de que fuera a ocurrir lo que ves en tus sueños, estuviera donde se le necesitaba.

-          Ya veo – dirigió la mirada entonces a Derek. El hombre caminaba a un metro de distancia de ellos, la vista fija en el horizonte. Como si la conversación no tuviera nada que ver con él – Así que cuando te pido en Nueva York que vengas conmigo porque… - se obligó a cambiar el final de la frase, porque no quería tener esa conversación delante de Scott –… porque creo que está pasando algo, básicamente me mandas a la mierda y me dices que ya podré solucionarlo y que no es para tanto. – señaló a su amigo con el dedo - Pero si es Scott el que te llama, pidiéndote que vengas a salvar al pobre humano inútil e indefenso, entonces vienes corriendo. ¿Es eso?

Derek no respondió. Siguió caminando sin mirarle siquiera.

Y aquello no contribuyó a terminar de convencerle de que no estaba viendo una aparición, la verdad. Aunque, por otro lado, seguía siendo Derek.

Y en el fondo no podía esperar otra cosa de él.

-          Vienes aquí, presentándote como el salvador de los adolescentes estúpidos. A demostrar que eres superior a los demás – prosiguió el chico con rabia - ¡Y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo!

-          Stiles… No deberías decir eso.

-          ¡Por qué! – gritó a su amigo, sin cambiar la mirada de odio que hasta ahora estaba dirigiendo a Derek - Qué pasa. ¿Ahora que eres el Alfa, de repente te comportas como un lobo amargado? – entornó un poco los ojos, en gesto acusador - ¿Es que está escrito en el contrato, que no se puede ser un Alfa si no eres un capullo? Y que en cuanto te cambian los ojos de color, de repente pierdes la capacidad de contarle a tus amigos lo que está pasando.

-          No te lo dije porque sabía que no te haría ninguna gracia que le llamara.

-          ¡Por qué demonios pensaste eso! – llevó las manos al cielo, exasperado - ¿Desde cuando soy yo el que no quiere verle? Que yo recuerde, la última vez que hablamos de él te limitaste a decir “sólo es Derek” – puso una mueca de desagrado - ¿Por qué ya no piensas eso? ¿Por qué de repente Derek es el más importante de todos y tiene que estar aquí?

-          Porque vi tus recuerdos – susurró Scott. Miró de reojo a Derek, sintiéndose mal por hablar de aquello como si él no estuviera presente. Pero al Beta no pareció molestarle, pues ni siquiera actuaba como si estuviera escuchando.

-          Qué – preguntó Stiles con voz muy baja. Se había parado y miraba a su amigo con una mezcla de incomprensión y miedo.

-          Cuando clavé mis garras para que recordaras el sueño, también accedí a tus recuerdos – explicó – Y… Y vi lo que pasó en Nueva York y…

-          Dios mío – Stiles se tuvo que agarrar al tronco de un árbol cercano. Sentía que le temblaban las piernas - Me quiero morir… 

-          Lo siento. No pude controlarlo. Pero al ver aquello, sabía que jamás llamarías a Derek pese a que era lo más lógico. No lo harías porque estabas ena…

-          ¡Scott! – gritó, mirándole de nuevo con rabia - Te lo advierto. Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase.

A Scott se le rompió el corazón al ver el dolor que había encerrado en sus ojos.

Hasta ahora había creído que Stiles jamás entendería lo mucho que le dolía estar separado de Allison, porque él no sabía lo que era estar enamorado… Pero al final resultaba que él era quien mejor lo entendía de todos.

-          Si no hubiera ocurrido lo que pasó entre vosotros, sabes perfectamente que le habrías llamado – explicó Scott.

-          No lo habría hecho.

-          ¿Estás seguro?

-          ¡Sí! – miró de reojo a Derek. Se había apartado unos cuantos metros de ellos y miraba al suelo. Como si quisiera darles privacidad pese a que la conversación estaba centrada en él. Y pese a que en el fondo no hubiera esperado otra cosa de él, dolió como nunca ver que era el mismo de siempre - Porque no quería que él viniera simplemente porque le pedíamos ayuda. Por una vez quería que viniera porque… Porque _yo_ estaba aquí y él quería…

-          Stiles…

-          Y no porque siempre tiene que hacer de maldito héroe y…

-          ¡Stiles!

-          ¡Qué!

-          Él ya estaba aquí.

Stiles tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-          ¿Qué?

-          ¿Cómo crees que ha tardado tan poco? – miró al hombre de reojo - Le llamé esta mañana. En cuanto me dejaste claro que no ibas a esperar más para ir al bosque después de seguir teniendo esas pesadillas. – se encogió un poco de hombros - Si él hubiera estado en Nueva York, jamás habría llegado a tiempo.

-          Qué se supone que significa eso… - preguntó en voz muy baja pero los ojos muy abiertos - Cómo es posible…

-          No es a mí a quien se lo deberías preguntar – susurró, mirando en dirección al Beta.

Stiles siguió la mirada de Scott. Y por un instante sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Derek, justo antes de que este desviara la vista y emprendiera la marcha hacia el jeep.

-          ¿Derek?

La pregunta, que jamás se habría oído si no fuera por el super oído de los hombres lobos, dado lo rota y baja que era su voz; no fue respondida. Derek siguió caminando, dando por hecho que ya se había dicho todo lo que había que decirse, y que por tanto no tenía sentido seguir parados en mitad del bosque.

Stiles miró entonces a su amigo, como pidiéndole una explicación. Pero Scott sólo pudo encogerse de nuevo de hombros, siendo incapaz de entender nada.

Así que el chico sólo pudo asentir con desánimo, y siguió los pasos de la persona que volvía a ocupar el centro de su mundo…  Como nunca había dejado de ser.

 

Pero con cada paso que daba, la incomprensión y el desánimo que sintió Stiles al descubrir que volvían a la casilla de salida; se fue transformando en rabia.

Y no sólo porque no quería estar de nuevo como al principio, donde los silencios y amenazas eran su única manera de conversación…

Porque ahora era mucho peor.

 

Cuando fue a Nueva York y Derek le trató como lo hizo, haciéndole creer que por fin iban en la dirección correcta, sólo para después decirle que nada había cambiado; no había tenido más remedio que tragarse su rabia y frustración: Él no dejaba de ser el chico que había aparecido por sorpresa, sin avisar, convencido de que iba a solucionar las cosas con un par de disculpas y palabras sinceras. Y si al final el plan le estalló en plena cara, no dejaba de tenérselo merecido por haber hecho las cosas sin pensar.

Pero ahora era distinto.

 

Porque ahora era Derek el que había aparecido sin avisar… No, peor aún. Había aparecido apenas unos días después de haberle asegurado que jamás volvería a pisar Beacon Hills.

Y lo hacía en el peor momento posible. Cuando al dolor que ya sentía Stiles en el momento en que puso los pies en el avión de regreso, se le unía el miedo. El pánico a no saber qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo… Por qué a él. Por qué ahora.

Lo único bueno que había sucedido desde que regresó, era que su padre y Scott volvían a estar con él. Que volvían a ser uña y carne. Y si estaban juntos, se sentía con fuerzas de hacer lo que fuera para solucionar todo aquello… Lo que demonios fuera todo aquello.

 

Pero la presencia de Derek había dado un nuevo giro de tuerca a su vida. Lo había cambiado todo otra vez.

Y no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Mucho menos si no pensaba dar ninguna explicación al respecto.

 

Al llegar al jeep, Stiles fue el primero en subir. Abrió la puerta con bastante más ímpetu del necesario, y la cerró con evidente más fuerza de la requerida. Derek ocupó el asiento del copiloto sin pedir permiso a nadie, y Scott se quedó unos segundos junto a la ventanilla del conductor, mirando con preocupación a su amigo que ya había arrancado el coche y apretaba el volante con demasiada fuerza.

-          ¿Por qué no conduzco yo? – preguntó Scott con una sonrisa. Pero apenas terminó de hablar, Stiles giró el cuello hacia su izquierda para lanzarle una mirada asesina, un segundo después de volver a centrar la vista en el frente – O conduce tú si quieres – sugirió finalmente el chico, levantando las manos en señal de paz.

Cuando ocupó su asiento en la parte trasera, Scott se preguntó cómo era posible que ahora mismo el único humano de los allí presentes, fuera el que más miedo daba.

 

El viaje transcurrió, como no podía ser de otra manera, en un incómodo silencio.

Stiles tenía la vista clavada en la carretera. Sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos en  el volante, y de vez en cuando se oía perfectamente como le chirriaban los dientes. La mandíbula estaba tensa, y el aire que dejaba escapar por la nariz sonaba como un huracán dentro de los confines del coche.

 

Pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Desde la parte trasera del coche, Scott buscó los ojos de Derek en el espejo retrovisor. Y cuando se cruzaron, movió levemente la cabeza en dirección a Stiles, pidiéndole que le dijera algo. Que hiciera algo antes de que acabaran estrellándose, porque cada vez pisaba más el acelerador.

Derek, sin embargo, no hizo nada. Se limitó a apretar los labios y mirar al frente, como si no pasara nada. Como si no tuviera una bomba a punto de estallar sentado en el asiento de al lado.

 

Hasta que, de pronto, la bomba estalló.

El latido del corazón de Stiles había sido perfectamente audible desde el momento en que supo que Derek estaba allí. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, su velocidad había ido aumentando de manera escandalosa.

Y Scott sabía que eso no era bueno. Ya había presenciado algún que otro ataque de pánico por parte de su amigo. Y aunque por aquel entonces no contaba con super oído, sí que conocía los síntomas.

Pero cuando Scott estaba a punto de pedirle que por favor se relajara, Stiles aminoró la velocidad.

Lo hizo poco a poco. Primero dejó de pisar el acelerador y, pasados unos segundos, acabó parando el coche en un margen de la calzada.

Stiles no dijo nada cuando el jeep estuvo completamente parado. Pero su latido era mucho más relajado ahora. Y se suponía que eso era algo bueno.

 

Y entonces algo cambió.

El volante crujió bajo los dedos de Stiles, y de pronto empezó a temblar.

Por un instante pensaron que eran escalofríos. Empezaba a anochecer, y no dejaba de llevar tan solo una camiseta corta.

Pero un sonido les indicó que el frío no era el problema.

 

Los dos hombres lobo lo oyeron a la vez, y ambos se quedaron igual de perplejos.

Era el sonido inconfundible del llanto.

-          No puedo seguir – dijo Stiles tras casi medio minuto en el que no dejó de llorar, pero donde nadie se atrevió a hacer nada - No puedo.

Scott volvió a buscar a Derek a través del espejo. No se atrevía a moverse del sitio, y menos a romper el silencio. Por mucho que eso fuera justo lo que quisiera hacer, para que su amigo dejara de sufrir.

Y la mirada de Derek que vio en el espejo, apostaba que era la misma que tenía él en su propio rostro. Una mirada llena de angustia y odio por ser incapaz de cambiar nada.

 

Pero Scott sabía que, en esta ocasión, él no podía solucionar el problema. Porque ni siquiera formaba parte de él.

Miró fijamente a Derek, pidiéndole en silencio la confirmación de que él se haría cargo. Algo que jamás habría hecho en el pasado, cuando no confiaba en él ni soportaba saber que Stiles buscaba apoyo antes en Derek que en su amigo de toda la vida… Pero ahora sabía que era la única manera posible.

Porque desde que vio los recuerdos encerrados en la mente de Stiles, y captó el amor tan profundo que su amigo sentía por aquel hombre; sabía que Derek era el único que podría ayudarle.

Cuando el Beta asintió levemente, Scott sintió un gran alivio.

Interiormente pensó en lo extraño que era todo. Que sólo había hecho falta clavar sus garras para que la imagen que tenía de Derek cambiara por completo; hasta el punto de alegrarse de saber que él se quedaría con Stiles.

 

Ahora entendía por qué Stiles se enfadó tanto con él cuando no le había dicho que Derek se marchó del pueblo… Y es que Stiles fue el único que supo ver al Derek de verdad desde el minuto uno.

Lástima que eso sólo hubiera logrado traerle dolor y lágrimas.

-          Será mejor que os deje a solas.

Scott habló con la voz ronca. La verdad era que no quería decir nada. Pero tampoco quería que Stiles pensara que le dejaba solo porque sí… Aunque intuía que ahora mismo eso le daba igual a su amigo, quien seguía llorando y temblando, agarrado al volante.

Antes de bajar del coche, se dirigió a Derek.

-          Hablaré con los demás – susurró al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del jeep. Afortunadamente ya habían entrado en el pueblo, si bien eran las afueras, con lo que no tendría que corretear por medio bosque.

-          Gracias - musitó Derek sin apenas alzar la voz.

Y Scott supo que lo decía en serio. Aun cuando las pocas veces que hizo lo mismo en el pasado, sonó falso. Como si lo hiciera para callar a los demás.

Ahora, sin embargo, parecía decirlo de corazón. Y que no sólo daba las gracias por el hecho de que le dejara tiempo a solas con Stiles, sino también porque confiara en él para ayudar a su amigo.

 

Scott se marchó sin decir nada más.

 

Y apenas estuvieron a solas, Derek miró a su izquierda para observar en silencio a Stiles. Seguía llorando, y seguía temblando. Y los nudillos de las manos estaban más blancos que nunca.

 

Jamás pensó que le rompería tanto el corazón verle así.

Pero era normal que le doliera: Ver en aquel estado a alguien que no se merecía que le pasara nada malo, y saber que él era el responsable.

Sin saber muy bien qué podía hacer, llevó una mano hasta la rodilla del chico.

Pero apenas rozó la tela del pantalón, Stiles dio un respingo y se removió en el sitio. Lo justo para dejar claro que no quería que le tocara.

 

Derek apartó la mano justo en el momento en que Stiles levantó la cabeza del volante. Giró el cuello para centrarse por fin en la otra persona que estaba con él, y le miró con rabia apenas contenida.

Pero pasados unos segundos, sin que las lágrimas dejaran de caer un solo instante, la rabia fue desapareciendo.

Y a cambio sólo quedo dolor.   

-          Estoy agotado, Derek. Estoy cansado y... – respiró entrecortadamente – Llevo meses sin dormir. Y me va a estallar la cabeza y… No puedo con esto si además apareces tú de repente después de… - tragó con dificultad al tiempo que le miraba de arriba abajo. Como si todavía necesitara confirmar que de verdad estaba allí - ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Es que no soy más que un juguete para ti?

-          Claro que no.

-          ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Terminar de volverme loco? – soltó una risa llena de angustia - Porque lo estás consiguiendo… No haces más que darme señales contradictorias y… Ya no sé qué demonios pensar o… – tomó una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar la voz - Me dijiste que no vendrías. Y cuando puse los pies aquí, sabía que jamás conseguiría olvidarte. Pero al menos lo iba a intentar… Y de pronto estás aquí y… - se mordió el labio al tiempo que negaba - Así no puedo, Derek.

Derek le observó con impotencia. Buscaba las palabras apropiadas, pero sabía que ninguna serviría de nada.  

-          Qué demonios estás haciendo conmigo – siguió Stiles, y Derek le dejó hablar. Sabía que tenía mucho que decir, y muchísimo que echarle en cara - Un día apareces en mi habitación, porque en teoría me quieres dar las gracias por haberte salvado, y no se te ocurre otra cosa que tocarme porque sabes que siento algo por ti – dio un respingo, sin apartar los ojos un instante de los del Beta - Pero cuando soy yo el que da el paso, sales corriendo. Y meses después, tras acostarte conmigo pero sin decirme nunca por qué lo hiciste, de repente me dices que no quieres saber nada de mí. Porque resulta que sólo soy un crío estúpido que piensa en sí mismo y…

-          Lo siento.

La voz de Derek consiguió que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Apenas alzó la voz y apenas separó los labios. Pero la angustia que había en sus ojos, no dejó dudas de las palabras ni de la sinceridad de las mismas.

Sin embargo, Stiles negó antes de hablar. 

-          Eso no me vale, Derek – gimió - No es suficiente. Puede que lo fuera cuando sólo me insultabas y me amenazabas, o me dabas con la cabeza en el volante… Pero no después de haberme ido a la otra punta del país a suplicarte que volvieras. Ni tras haberte dicho que te quiero… Después de haberme desnudado ante ti en todas las formas inimaginables – volvió a negar con gesto de derrota - Ahora necesito algo más.

Derek tuvo que luchar para no coger su mano. Para no recorrer la distancia que le separaba, apenas veinte centímetros, y abrazarle con fuerza. Era lo que más deseaba, sí. Pero tampoco sería suficiente.   

-          Dime el qué – susurró con dificultad. Las pocas palabras que salían de sus labios costaban cada vez más a causa del nudo que tenía en la garganta. Y en el estómago. Y en su pecho.

-          Que dejes de mentirme. Que por una vez me digas la verdad.

-          Te dije la verdad. En mi habitación – apretó los labios unos segundos - Lo que te conté sobre Erica y Boyd y cómo me sentía, era verdad. Y lo que te dije sobre las razones por las que no podía volver. Que me odiaba por lo que hice y que no podía volver.

-          Y sin embargo estás aquí.

Derek asintió con tristeza. Pero no se rindió.

-          Después de que te fueras, no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que me contaste sobre tus pesadillas. Y comprendí que me equivoqué al dejarte de lado, poniendo como excusa que ya no era un Alfa. Que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que te está pasando algo y que puedes sufrir y...

-          Y qué piensa David de todo esto.

Derek tardó un par de segundos en responder, extrañado por la mención del Alfa de Nueva York.

-          Él no pinta nada.

-          Claro que sí – sonrió con tristeza - Él es tu Alfa, y tú eres su segundo al mando. Y le elegiste a él. Decidiste quedarte en Nueva York por él – se mojó los labios - Pinta muchísimo en todo esto.

-          Ahora lo único importante es saber qué significan esas pesadillas. Averiguar si estás realmente en peligro.

-          ¿Y cuando lo hagamos? – tragó con dificultad - ¿Cuando consigas salvarme de nuevo, y ser otra vez el jodido héroe de la película, qué vas a hacer? ¿Te marcharás otra vez, como si nada? ¿Me dejarás aquí, sabiendo que me estás rompiendo otra vez el corazón?

Y Derek no supo qué responder.

-          ¿Tienes idea de cómo lo tengo ahora? – siguió Stiles - Roto en mil sitios distintos. Con heridas que cuando empiezan a curarse, apareces de nuevo para abrirlas otra vez – negó con la cabeza - Para hacer eso, casi mejor que no intentes salvarme. Acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

-          No digas eso – susurró.

-          Estoy seguro de que dolería menos.

-          No vuelvas a decir eso – imploró con la voz rota. Sin saber los que estaba haciendo, acercó una mano hasta la mejilla de Stiles, desesperado por limpiar las lágrimas testigos de su dolor. Pero consiguió frenar en el último segundo, quedando la mano temblorosa suspendida en el aire. Sabía que no tenía derecho a ofrecerle consuelo. No después de haber sido él el causante de su sufrimiento - Ni se te ocurra pensarlo siquiera.

Stiles contempló con el alma en vilo la mano a escasos milímetros de su rostro. Deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, recorrer la distancia que le separaba de ella y volver a sentir el tacto de su piel. Esa caricia que se obligó a aceptar que no volvería a sentir, pese a que la necesitara como el respirar.

Pero viendo que había sido Derek el que esta vez pidió el contacto, se negó a dárselo.

 

Derek, consciente de su error… otro más; bajó la mano y la dejó muerta sobre su rodilla. El hormigueo de los dedos, desesperados por el contacto de piel con piel, era como una descarga eléctrica.

-          Si supiera que vas a estar a salvo… Si me dierais la seguridad de que podéis solucionar el problema sin necesidad de que yo esté aquí, me iría sin pensarlo – susurró el Beta – Te he hecho tanto daño, que ni siquiera puedo esperar que me perdones. Y sé que después de todo lo que te he hecho, la única manera de que sigas adelante, de que empieces de cero, es teniéndome lo más lejos posible de ti – apretó los labios con fuerza, obligándose a continuar por mucho que doliera. Sobre todo cuando vio que Stiles cerraba los ojos y nuevas lágrimas caían – Y te juro que es lo que haré cuando todo esto acabe. Porque te mereces tenerme lejos de ti - Inspiró aire, llenándose del rostro de Stiles. De tenerle tan cerca después de días obligándose a aceptar que ya no podría hacerlo - Pero ahora que todavía no sabemos nada y que sigues teniendo esos sueños en los que yo aparezco y que puedes sufrir o… - no quiso decir esa palabra. Se negaba a pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad – Por favor, no me pidas que me vaya ahora.

Stiles abrió los ojos y traspasó a Derek con su mirada.

-          Qué más te da. – dijo con dureza. Pero la rabia de las palabras no se reflejó en sus ojos – Sigo siendo el mismo chico con el que te acostaste porque no había nadie mejor en ese momento y…

-          Sabes que no era verdad. Que jamás pensaría algo así.

-          Entonces por qué demonios lo dijiste.

-          Porque tengo miedo – le tembló la voz – Tengo miedo de que acabes herido por el simple hecho de estar a mi lado, como…

-          Como le ocurrió a los demás…

Derek asintió, tragando con dificultad.

-          Pero sabía que un simple no, no sería suficiente contigo – continuó el hombre - Que para alejarte de verdad, tenía que hacerte daño y que fueras tú quien pusiera tierra de por medio.

-          Y, sin embargo, ahora eres tú quien ha venido.

-          Porque todo lo que he hecho, aunque haya acabado siendo un error detrás otro, siempre ha sido para protegerte – apretó los labios - Y si ahora estás en peligro, no hay absolutamente nada que no vaya a hacer para salvarte.

-          Aunque a cambio me rompas una vez más el corazón.

Derek apretó ambos puños. Aquella frase había sido como recibir un disparo.

Aunque no dejaba de ser la pura verdad.

Por eso, no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

-          Pero al menos seguirás vivo.

Stiles enmudeció unos instantes.

Y finalmente fue su turno para asentir.

 

No podía asegurar que saldría de allí de una pieza. Que al final no se acabaría arrepintiendo de haber dejado que Derek les ayudara.

Pero Derek le había dicho la verdad. Y él no quería morir.

Y para él Derek (incluso antes que Scott o su propio padre), siempre ocuparía el primer puesto a la hora de confiar su vida en alguien. Y por mucho que hubiera dudado de sus propias habilidades en el pasado, y en cierto modo lo siguiera haciendo en el presente, Stiles nunca lo había hecho.

Así que tener a Derek Hale de su lado, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ayudarle, era la mayor seguridad que nadie le había dado hasta ahora. Y no iba a ser tan estúpido como para rechazarla por simple orgullo.

 

Stiles respiró profundamente, terminando de alejar las lágrimas, antes de arrancar de nuevo el motor.

Pero cuando ya había puesto las manos en el volante, dispuesto a reemprender el camino, se giró de nuevo hacia Derek.

-          Si vamos a hacer esto, quiero que estés conmigo al cien por cien – dijo sin dudar – Independientemente de lo que vaya a pasar luego, necesito saber que puedo contar contigo en lo que sea. Y eso significa que vas a ser sincero conmigo siempre. Que no vas a excusarte en tus silencios o tus miradas asesinas o… O que simplemente vas a dar por hecho que crees que sé lo que piensas porque, por mucho que me gustaría, no siempre eres un libro abierto para mí.

Derek curvó los labios en una minúscula sonrisa llena de tristeza, al tiempo que asentía.

-          Lo digo en serio, Derek. Todavía no sé por qué, pero por algún motivo no puedo acabar con esta pesadilla, si no es contigo a mi lado. Y necesito tener la seguridad de que lo vas a estar. Porque ahora mismo, aunque no te lo creas, eres lo único que me está manteniendo a flote. Eres el único que puede evitar que me vuelva loco y… Y para eso necesito que tú también te mantengas firme. Porque no puedo confiar mi vida en ti, si no tengo la seguridad de que ahora mismo soy lo más importante para ti.

 

El hombre lobo borró la minúscula sonrisa que se había atrevido a mostrar, y pegó su rostro al de Stiles. Sin parpadear, cogió una mano de Stiles y la llevó hasta su pecho para que pudiera notar el latido firme y estable de su corazón.

Para que no le cupiera ninguna duda de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-          Nada es más importante que tú – aseguró con voz firme – Y estaré contigo en cuerpo y alma para protegerte. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano y más para acabar con esta pesadilla.

 

El chico tardó en quitar la mano del pecho de Derek.

Sentir su calor y su pulso estable, le ayudó a terminar de relajarse.

Asintiendo con seguridad, sin decir nada más, metió la primera para adentrarse en las calles de Beacon Hills.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de desearos un buen fin de semana (o puente si hoy no currais los que tengáis fiesta), no quiero olvidarme de agradecer a mi querida hermana/Beta toda su ayuda con este fic. Y en especial con este capítulo. Creo que, junto a otro capítulo que ya os diré en su momento, éste ha sido un capi que he revisado como mínimo un millón de veces, porque aquí la que está al mando (que está claro no soy yo, XD) no terminaba de convencerle... Y eso que cada vez que me decía que debía cambiar o añadir algo, sobre todo cuando el fic estaba ya más que terminado, la pobre estaba acojonada, XD. Pero como ya he dicho otras veces, MENOS MAL que al final siempre la he hecho caso. Y en esta ocasión más todavía. Porque si no llega a ser por las partes que me decía que debía añadir o quitar (y no sabéis lo que duele que te digan que tienes que borrar una parte que crees que ha quedado genial) este capítulo y el fic en sí habría sido otro completamente distinto. Y, estoy segura, no os habría terminado de gustar.   
> Así que sirvan estas líneas para reconocer su labor delante de todos vosotros, y agradecerle que esté siempre a mi lado, ayudándome y machacándome incluso a riesgo de su propia seguridad, XD…   
> Dicho esto, feliz fin de semana a todos.  
> Ah! Y ya habéis visto que son 17 capítulos al final. Lo que significa que el fic terminará justo antes de las fiestas de navidad. ¡Y justo despues empieza la serie!   
> Digo yo, que así este mes de espera se hará más rápido ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Veo que el capítulo anterior ha levantado algunas ampollas, XD.   
> Como siempre, estoy encantada de ver lo mucho que estáis enganchados a esta historia... Pero después de leer muuuchos comentarios pidiendo que hiciera sufrir más a Derek (que vengativos que sois, XD) me siento en la necesidad de ponerme en plan "Deaton" XD.  
> Primero de todo: Sí, después de lo que ha hecho Derek, una bronca como la que le soltó Stiles parece poco. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el famoso "incidente" de Derek con David... Pero eso Stiles todavía no lo sabe, así que no penséis que Stiles le ha perdonado por algo así, porque de entrada ni sabe que ha pasado algo así.  
> Segundo: Stiles realmente no le ha perdonado. Vale que no le ha dado la paliza que Derek se merece. Pero teniendo en cuenta que está loquito por él, el no haber permitido que le tocara siquiera ya ha sido un gran paso, ¿no?   
> Y por último: Sé que ahora mismo la sensación que hay es la que comentó Stiles en el último capítulo: Que Derek ha aparecido sólo para hacer de héroe y que, cuando todo haya acabado, se marchará como si nada. Como si le diera igual lo que le pase al chico que tanto le quiere. Y sé que sólo por eso, dan ganas de darle un par de palizas al lobito... Pero por el bien del pobre Derek, de cierta escritora, y de vuestros propios nervios, XD, os pido que intentéis centraros en los pasos que Derek, muuuy lentamente, está dando. Y que teniendo en cuenta que sigue siendo ese lobo amargado que parece que no siente ni padece, ha hecho muchas cosas por Stiles: Se ha presentado en Beacon Hills cuando no es que se sienta precisamente cómodo en el pueblo. Ha hablado con Scott y ha confiado en él (algo que no era muy normal entre ellos) por el bien del Stiles. Y ha reconocido en voz alta que Stiles es importante para él, que tiene miedo de que le pase algo malo, y que sabe que ha sido un capullo por comportarse con él como lo ha hecho.  
> En fin. Vale que podría haber sido muuucho más duro con él pero... creo que no está del todo mal para ser la primera vez que se veían, ¿no? XD.  
> Y dicho esto (y perdón por comentar, porque a lo mejor no tiene mucho sentido, pero sentía que debía decir algo) espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo.   
> Hoy, POR FIN, sabemos qué leches le está pasando a Stiles.

 

Stiles aparcó el jeep frente a la entrada principal del veterinario.

Desde que se hubiera atrevido a confesarle a Scott todo lo que le estaba pasando, la clínica veterinaria se había convertido en una especie de cuartel general. Algo que no pareció sorprender a Derek, pues no dijo nada cuando vio que aquel era su destino. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Scott ya había puesto a Derek al día, porque de repente los dos se contaban todo y hasta hablaban por teléfono… Pues eso.

Por el contrario, Stiles fue el que se llevó una sorpresa cuando descubrió que en la recepción de la clínica no estaban Deaton o Scott esperándoles. Que, en su lugar, estaba Cora Hale.

-          ¿Cora? – preguntó a la chica, acercándose a ella - Qué haces aquí.

-          Cogí un avión.

Stiles frenó en seco para mirar a la chica con gesto de incredulidad. Gesto que luego dirigió a su hermano, todavía a su lado, antes de negar con cierta tristeza.

-          Patético – reprochó la poca originalidad de los hermanos Hale, un segundo antes de notar el puño de Cora en el hombro – ¡Hey! – se apretó el hombro golpeado - ¡Qué coño te pasa!

-          Eso es por no haberme contado lo de las pesadillas – respondió Cora, bajando por fin el puño, pero mirándole con ganas de golpearle de nuevo - Por qué demonios no lo hiciste.

-          No pensé que fuera algo peligroso y…

-          ¡Y crees que soy imbécil! – le recriminó, brillándole por un instante los ojos con ese tono ámbar previo a la transformación.

-          No claro que no pero… ¡Au! – se quejó cuando Cora volvió a golpearle, y Stiles se alejó de ella, colocándose detrás del otro Hale – Protégeme – suplico a Derek, que contemplaba la conversación con cara de cansancio.

-          Si ya habéis acabado de jugar – se limitó a murmurar el hombre lobo, cruzando los brazos en torno al pecho y resoplando.

-          Stilinski. Me alegro de verte de una pieza.

El que habló esta vez fue Deaton.

Salió de la parte interior de la clínica, seguido de cerca por un Scott que parecía aliviado al ver a su amigo bastante más relajado de como le había dejado.

 

Stiles contempló al hombre de color. Como siempre que ocurría cuando iba a verle, el uniforme de veterinario no estaba por ningún lado, y en vez de él llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa de manga corta veige, más apropiada para una discoteca que para el trabajo.

-          Yo también me alegro – comentó saliendo de detrás de Derek - Supongo que Scott te ha contado las novedades.

-          Así es – se dirigió hacia el Beta entonces - Derek. Siempre es un placer verte.

En ese preciso momento, Derek Hale sintió que todas las miradas se clavaban en él.

No era ningún secreto que nunca le había caído bien Deaton.

 

Pero lo que no todos sabían, era que la opinión que Derek tenía del emisario, había cambiado sustancialmente desde que supo que el hombre había estado intentando ayudar a Stiles.

Además, había prometido a Stiles que a partir de ahora no se limitaría a quedarse en silencio y dar por hecho que todo el mundo sabía lo que pensaba. O incluso que le daba lo mismo que la gente no supiera lo que estaba pensando… En otras palabras, que a partir de ahora dejaría de comportarse como un capullo.

Y si algo era Derek Hale, era alguien que al menos intentaba cumplir sus promesas.

Por eso, el hombre descruzó con calma los brazos, y carraspeó levemente antes de inclinar levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-          Hola.

Un extraño silencio de apenas dos segundos siguió al saludo. Pero mientras Cora y Scott parecían sentir vergüenza ajena por ver a Derek comportándose como una persona racional y educada; Stiles se sintió absurdamente complacido por aquel gesto.

Hasta que recordó el motivo por el que estaban todos allí 

-          Y bien – preguntó al veterinario - Qué va a pasar ahora. Fui al Nemeton e hice lo mismo que en mi sueño, pero no pasó nada. Y ahora ya no hay ningún árbol que me indique por qué estoy teniendo estos sueños y…

El chico sintió de pronto la mano de Derek agarrando la suya, y paró de hablar para mirarle a la cara.

Sus ojos claros parecían querer traspasarle con la mirada. Mostrando una preocupación que igualaba la confianza que ya tenía en él.

-          No te preocupes – susurró Derek, apretando con fuerza sus dedos - Averiguaremos lo que está ocurriendo.

Stiles sólo pudo asentir, habiéndose quedado sin voz. Devolvió el apretón con otro de su cosecha, y respiró aliviado cuando el Beta no apartó la mano. Siguió sujetándola. Y no parecía tener mucha intención de soltarla en un futuro próximo.

Se fijó entonces en que había cierto movimiento frente a él.

 

Devolvió la atención a Deaton, y vio que el hombre estaba manteniendo una muda conversión con Scott. Los dos estaban un poco más tensos de lo normal, y de vez en cuando lanzaban furtivas miradas a sus manos entrelazadas.

-          Qué pasa – preguntó con curiosidad y un poco de mala leche. Porque, en fin, un poco de discreción y respeto no estaría de más.

-          Creo que ya sé por qué has estado teniendo esos extraños sueños.

Fue Deaton quien lo dijo.

Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, lo dijo con esa calma tan característica en él. Como si en vez de hablar de algo de vital importancia, lo hiciera sobre cuál era su color de ropa favorito.

Y, por supuesto, cuando terminó de hacer aquel anuncio, Deaton se quedó completamente callado. Mirando a todos los presentes, y en cierto modo regodeándose porque todo el mundo le estuviera mirando a él. Esperando a que siguiera hablando.

Pero hacía mucho que Stiles había perdido las ganas de jugar a Dragones y Mazmorras, y no estaba de humor para lidiar con el Amo del Calabozo.

Lo que necesitaba eran respuestas. Ya. Y a ser posible, respuestas concisas y claras. 

-          ¡Y bien! – gritó de repente - Por si no te has dado cuenta, ahora es cuando se supone que tienes que decir por qué he tenido esos sueños – hizo un aspaviento exagerado - Y a ser preferible, antes de que termine de darme un infarto y…

-          Stiles… - pidió Scott.

-          ¡Estoy respirando! – miró a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos, cansado de que le recordara la parte de respirar. Y cuando Scott captó la amenaza, devolvió la atención al emisario.

Deaton sonrió antes de empezar a hablar.   

-          Después de que nos contaras lo de tus extraños sueños, Scott y yo estuvimos barajando varias posibilidades – comentó con calma - Al principio no entendía por qué tu eras el único que tenía esos sueños, ya que fuisteis los tres quienes intentasteis conectar con el Nemeton para encontrar a vuestros padres.

Stiles asintió, dejando que el tacto de la mano de Derek le ayudara a calmarse.

-          Hace tiempo dijiste que yo tenía una especie de chispa y…

-          Pero no es suficiente para lo que está pasando – le interrumpió el hombre – Y lo más extraño de todo, era que siempre tuvieras el mismo sueño.

-          Y por qué crees que es.

-          ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije entonces? ¿Que necesitarías a alguien que os mantuviera dentro del agua, pero que también fuera la persona que os ayudara a volver?

-          Sí – se mojó los labios - Una persona con la que tuviera una conexión especial.

-          Exacto – dejó varios segundos de pausa, mirando de nuevo a Scott - Creo que contigo nos equivocamos de persona.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Lydia no era quien tenía que haberte ayudado – explicó el veterinario - Porque Lydia, por aquel entonces, ya sentía una conexión especial con Aiden, el joven Alfa – sonrió de nuevo – Mientras que tú llevabas un tiempo alimentando sentimientos para con otra persona…

Stiles esperó a que el hombre terminara de hablar, pues estaba claro que había dejado la frase a la mitad. Pero Deaton se limitó a sonreír de nuevo, inclinando levemente la cabeza y alzando una ceja, como si quisiera señalarle algo.

Algo que resultó ser su mano entrelazada con la de Derek. 

Stiles miró su mano como si fuera la prueba del delito, para luego subir hasta el dueño de la otra mano.

Derek estaba serio. Su mandíbula estaba más apretada de lo normal, y por unos segundos no supo muy bien dónde mirar.

Pero entonces Derek dio otro apretón a los dedos de Stiles y, sin soltarlos, miró fijamente al veterinario. 

-          Stiles y yo tenemos una conexión especial – sentenció Derek con calma y la voz firme. Como si no acabara de decir algo que nadie jamás habría esperado oír de él – En qué afecta eso a lo que le está ocurriendo.

-          Sin la persona adecuada para ayudarle a volver, técnicamente es como si aún estuvieras debajo del agua, y la conexión con el Nemeton nunca se hubiera roto.

-          ¡Qué! – Stiles se quedó pálido – ¡Que aún estoy debajo del agua! – repitió, no seguro de haber oído bien.

-          Técnicamente hablando, sí – se dirigió al muchacho - Piensa en ello. El sueño que tuviste, nada más rescatar a vuestros padres, te mostraba a ti debajo del agua, y con una sombra a tu lado – Stiles asintió - Durante cinco meses soñaste lo mismo, creyendo que ese ser era maligno. Hasta que por fin descubriste que esa persona era Derek, y que él estaba allí para ayudarte y no para hacerte daño.

-          Pero qué es lo que…

-          Y justo entonces el sueño cambió – prosiguió el hombre - Como si el Nemeton quisiera darte pistas sobre lo que debías hacer. Primero, debías localizar a la persona adecuada para poder volver del todo.

-          Como si Derek fuera una especie de ancla para él – intervino Cora.

-          Exacto – asintió, dirigiéndose a Stiles – Para que así, metafóricamente hablando, te sacara del agua donde aún estabas sumergido…

-          Pero Derek estaba conmigo cuando estuve con el Nemeton. ¿Por qué no pasó nada…

-          Según me ha dicho Scott, Derek no estaba a tu lado en el momento preciso en el que palpaste el tocón.

-          ¿Crees que podría haber cambiado algo si hubiera sido así? – preguntó Derek.

-          Eso da lo mismo ahora – musitó Stiles con desánimo - Porque ya no hay árbol. El Nemeton se ha ido a la mierda y… - de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos - Espera. A lo mejor ahora que ya no existe, ya no tendré esos sueños.

-          Es probable – admitió el veterinario tras meditarlo unos segundos - Si el emisor desaparece, también lo hacen sus mensajes.

-          Eso es bueno, ¿no? – Miró entonces a todos los presentes, para acabar centrado en Deaton - ¿Por qué lo has dicho como si no fuera algo bueno?

El hombre de color no respondió en el acto. Se apoyó en el mostrador de la recepción, queriendo darle unos segundos al chico para reponerse de toda la información recibida.

Cuando volvió a tomar la palabra, Stiles le miraba con una mezcla de miedo y esperanza.

-          Sé que has vivido todo esto desde una perspectiva, distinta. Con miedo – comentó Deaton - Pero en el fondo sólo era una fuerza muy poderosa intentando ponerse en contacto contigo para advertirte. Para advertirnos a todos, utilizándote a ti como mensajero, gracias a esa conexión que todavía no se había roto.

-          ¿Y?

-          Y ahora que ya no existe esa fuerza, ¿realmente quieres darle la espalda y no intentar averiguar qué es lo que quería decirnos? – preguntó con curiosidad - ¿Por qué estaba intentando ponerse en contacto contigo?

Stiles se mojó los labios por enésima vez, y soltó aire varias veces.

Se llevó entonces las dos manos a la frente, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababan de decirle.

-          Si no estoy equivocada – dijo Cora de repente - en el último sueño, Stiles soñó que al tocar al Nemeton, sentía un dolor en el pecho. Como si le estuvieran atravesando el corazón. – Miró a todo el mundo como si no se creyera que nadie más lo hubiera pensado – A mí eso no me suena bien. Y menos como la manera más lógica de enviar un mensaje – se centró entonces en su hermano - Me suena más como una advertencia de no acercarse.

Derek no contestó a su hermana pequeña. No sabía qué decir, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella tuviera razón. Por ello prefirió consultar al experto, y clavó sus ojos en los de Deaton.

El hombre se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

-          Supongo que sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

-          Okay – dijo entonces Stiles, mirando a todos los presentes – Creo que lo entiendo pero, en serio… teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de hombres lobo y gente rara que hay en el pueblo, no es nada justo que me haya elegido a mí.

-          Eso es por…

-          Si, lo sé, lo sé. Por no haber tenido a Derek conmigo cuando necesité que me trajera de vuelta – miró al Beta unos segundos. Pese a que ya no estaban cogidos de la mano, Derek seguía a su lado. Tan cerca de él, que sus hombros se rozaban - Pero en el caso de que dijera que sí… Que vamos a intentar averiguar lo que ese árbol sagrado quería decirnos… Si es que realmente quiere decirnos algo – se encogió de hombros - Cómo vamos a hacerlo… El Nemeton no existe.

-          Ya había pensado en ello – explicó Deaton con calma – Y existe otra manera.

-          Cuál.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta que daba acceso al interior de la clínica, y por la que habían salido Deaton y Scott hacía media hora, se abrió de golpe.

Isaac no se molestó en saludar a los recién llegados.

-          La bañera con el hielo ya está preparada – anunció el Beta.

 

**********

 

Jamás había visto el veterinario tan lleno de gente.

Y jamás se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, de lo grande que era el veterinario. Porque si no, no se explicaba que pudieran esta tranquilamente seis personas charlando en el interior de la clínica, y no sentirse agobiado.

Pero eso era justo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Allí estaban prácticamente todos los hombres lobo que actualmente residían en Beacon Hills: Isaac y Scott, junto a los recién llegados (y a saber por cuánto tiempo) Derek y Cora Hale. Y todos ellos, absolutamente todos ellos, estaban mirando a los dos únicos humanos que había allí dentro: Deaton y Stiles Stilinski, esperando a que dijeran algo.

 

Stiles tenía muy claro lo que iba a decir.  

-          No.

-          Stiles…

-          ¡No! – miró con pánico a su amigo - No podéis pedirme que me meta ahí otra vez.

El chico señaló con un dedo tembloroso la bañera que se erguía ante el grupo. No dejaba de ser una bañera llena de agua y hielo. A primera vista, parecía inofensiva.

Pero Stiles mentiría si dijera que no estaba aterrorizado.

-          Es la única manera – dijo por enésima vez Deaton.

-          ¡Pues encontrar otra! Llevo teniendo pesadillas con esa maldita bañera desde que me metisteis la otra vez. A este paso voy acabar cogiéndole pánico al agua.

-          Stiles…

-          ¡No! ¿Por qué no lo hace Scott? Él también estuvo la otra vez y ahora es Alfa. Lo hará muchísimo mejor que el frágil humano.

-          Porque tienes que ser tú, Stiles – intentó razonar el veterinario - Tú estuviste más conectado al Nemeton que los demás. Eres el único que actualmente _sigue_ conectado a él. Y el único que puede averiguar lo que está ocurriendo.

-          Eso no suena nada reconfortante, que lo sepas – miró a Deaton con ojos suplicantes – No quiero entrar ahí.

-          Esta vez será distinto.

-          ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-          Porque yo estaré contigo.

La voz de Derek, calmada y firme, contrastaba con la del chico, demasiado frágil.

Stiles se olvidó por unos segundos de Deaton, y se centró en el hombre que no se había separado un instante de él.

-          Derek…

-          La otra vez no tuviste el ancla que te correspondía. El que estaba destinado a ti - explicó con calma Deaton, intentando convencerle - Por eso, una parte de ti aún sigue debajo del agua y tienes esas pesadillas.

-          Pero ahora sí estoy aquí – concluyó Derek.

Stiles miró a Derek como si fuera el único que estuviera allí con él.

Y por un instante deseó que fuera así. Deseó que Derek le llevara a la otra parte del mundo, lejos de todo, y donde nada más importara que ellos dos.

A fin de cuentas, era lo que le había prometido. Había ido allí para ayudarle. Para protegerle de lo que quiera que fuese que estaba ocurriendo, y no pensaba marcharse hasta que no hubiera acabado el peligro.

Y qué mejor manera de protegerle, que alejándole para siempre del peligro.

-          Por favor – suplicó al hombre que ahora mismo era, literalmente, el centro de su mundo - No me obligues.

El cariño con el que Derek le miró, fue uno que jamás creyó llegaría a ver algún día en él. Ni siquiera lo vio cuando le curó, después de que Jack le hubiera atacado.

 

Y Stiles sabía por qué era así: No era porque antes no se preocupara por él, sino porque antes debía aparentar indiferencia. Antes no tenía más remedio que esconder su preocupación y sentimientos, bajo una coraza fría e inexpresiva.

Pero ahora le había prometido que no lo haría. Y estaba claro que Derek tenía intención de cumplir su palabra.

Aunque ello implicara que, en ocasiones como aquella, Stiles se arrepintiera de haberle pedido algo así… Porque no estaba del todo preparado para ver a Derek tan vulnerable como estaba ahora.

Vulnerable, en esta ocasión, por no poder darle lo que le estaba pidiendo.

 

Derek, sin parpadear, cogió una mano del chico y la apretó con fuerza.

-          Recuerdas la vez en que estuviste a punto de cortarme el brazo – preguntó de golpe. Pero su expresión era seria.

-          Cómo olvidarlo – trató de bromear Stiles, aunque acabó soltando un gemido de puro miedo.

Derek sonrió, colocando la mano libre en la nuca del chico.

-          Ahora mismo me dejaría cortar los dos brazos para mantenerte a salvo. Para protegerte – respondió sin dudar, y sin importarle que los demás estuvieran escuchando - Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-          ¿Podrías meterte tú en la bañera?

La sonrisa de Derek se tornó triste, pero sus ojos seguían brillando de orgullo por aquel muchacho tan increíble.

-          Lo siento. Eso es lo único que no puedo hacer – pasó la mano por la nuca hasta depositarla en la mejilla – Pero sé que tú podrás.

Stiles miró a Derek unos segundos, sintiendo el calor de su mano, y tragó con dificultad.

Se fijó luego en todos los que estaban allí, y que le miraban como si fuera el centro del maldito espectáculo.

Bueno… Eso es lo que era.

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, se quitó la camiseta y se descalzó.

-          Vale – volvió a centrarse en Derek. Sus ojos brillaban por la congoja y el puro terror – No me sueltes.

-          Jamás – apretó de nuevo su mano, esta vez con más fuerza - Nada ni nadie podrá hacerte daño – susurró, desesperado por que Stiles dejara de temblar mientras metía una pierna en el agua – Sea lo que sea lo que veas, sólo serán imágenes. Tú no vas a estar allí, sino aquí. Con nosotros.

-          Estarás a salvo – añadió Scott con seguridad.

Stiles volvió a asentir mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la bañera, con la espalda apoyada en el metal.

 

El frío era peor de lo que recordaba. Inspiró varias veces con dificultad, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa del hielo, y cómo la sangre se le helaba a causa del miedo.

 

Pero entonces sintió la mano de Derek, apretando con más fuerza.

Y al mirarle, recordó que también tuvo miedo cuando Peter le secuestró. Y cuando Gerard le torturó, o cuando Jack estuvo a punto de violarle. Y sin embargo, en todas esas veces, siempre había estado completamente solo. Siempre había tenido que ser él quien salvara su propia vida.

 

Ahora no iba a ser a sí.

Por primera vez, hacía frente al peligro rodeado de los suyos.

Asintió con más firmeza, y miró a todos sus amigos, uno a uno. Ellos le respondieron con tímidas sonrisas de ánimo, que lograron que su corazón se fuera calmando poco a poco.

Cuando llegó a Derek, él también reflejaba ese orgullo hacia él. Y al igual que los demás, le miraba con cariño.

 

Al verle así, recordó de golpe la conversación que habían tenido en el jeep. Donde se había mostrado tan duro con él. Donde no había aceptado ni una sola de las disculpas de Derek. Ni había dejado que se reflejara nada cuando Derek reconoció que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y sabía que se merecía estar lejos de él.

Entonces no se arrepintió de tratarle así. Y ahora, en parte, tampoco lo hacía. Porque se merecía que le hubiera tratado así. Que después de todo el daño que le había causado, ahora recibiera un poco de su propia medicina.

 

Pero viéndole ahora así, y sabiendo que no se iba a apartar de su lado el tiempo que estuviera dentro en el agua, Stiles supo que no podía sumergirse antes de decirle lo que se estaba muriendo por decirle.   

-          Derek… Yo… - se le quebró la voz en el último instante.

Aunque el hombre no necesitó mucho más para entenderle.

-          Lo sé – apoyó con calma una rodilla en el suelo, y se inclinó sobre la bañera para besarle. Simplemente posó los labios sobre los suyos, apretando con la fuerza perfecta, y dejando que el tiempo se congelara – Yo también.

El corazón de Stiles se disparó ante el gesto y las palabras de Derek.

Varios segundos después, asintió con firmeza.

El miedo había desaparecido por completo, cuando su ancla le ayudó a sumergirse en el agua, y dejó que la oscuridad le envolviera.

 

No hubo pataleos esta vez. Derek no tuvo que hacer fuerza para obligarle a estar sumergido.

Pero tampoco apartó sus manos.

Por el contrario, agarró con fuerza los dedos de Stiles, dejando que él los sintiera dondequiera que estuviera.

 

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on "Run to me":
> 
> El miedo había desaparecido por completo, cuando su ancla le ayudó a sumergirse en el agua, y dejó que la oscuridad le envolviera.   
> No hubo pataleos esta vez. Derek no tuvo que hacer fuerza para obligarle a estar sumergido.   
> Pero tampoco apartó sus manos.   
> Por el contrario, agarró con fuerza los dedos de Stiles, dejando que él los sintiera dondequiera que estuviera.

 

Al principio fue oscuridad todo lo que vio.

Una oscuridad densa que le rodeaba y oprimía, impidiéndole ver sus propias manos. Junto a esa oscuridad, sentía perfectamente el agua a su alrededor. Tan fría que parecían agujas clavándose en su cuerpo.

Como el resto de veces, Stiles trató de aguantar la respiración. Volvía a estar paralizado, y sabía que no podría salir de allí por su cuenta. Así que aguantar la respiración era lo único que le quedaba.

 

El ritmo de su corazón empezó a acelerarse, deseando salir de allí en seguida. Antes de que empezara el ataque de pánico, o que abriera la boca para pedir auxilio y acabara ahogándose.

Pero entonces notó que apretaban su mano izquierda. Y casi al mismo tiempo, oyó que le llamaban. Ni siquiera era un grito. Era una voz grave y firme que susurraba su nombre una y otra vez.

Y Stiles conocía muy bien aquella voz.

 

De pronto dejó de haber oscuridad.

Por encima de él, una luz brillante le iluminó, y al segundo pudo ver el rostro de Derek. Le estaba sonriendo. Del mismo modo que hizo cuando le besó por primera vez, aquel lejano día en la estación de trenes abandonada.

El recuerdo consiguió que Stiles respondiera a la sonrisa, pese a que no dejaba de estar sumergido y paralizado debajo del agua.

Pero Derek estaba con él. Le estaba llamando y le estaba sonriendo.

Sintió la mano del hombre sobre la suya, apretándola con fuerza, y tirando de él. Y cuando, poco a poco, Derek le fue sacando del agua, Stiles quiso gritar de alegría.

La pesadilla había terminado.

 

O eso creía.

 

Porque todo cambió de repente.

Ya no estaba en el agua. Ni siquiera estaba mojado.

Estaba en medio del bosque.

Y estaba solo.

-          ¡Derek! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, temblando de pies a cabeza.

El que hubiera estado con él un segundo atrás para desaparecer al siguiente, era insoportable. Necesitaba tenerle allí. Aunque ya no se estuviera ahogando ni estuviera paralizado, le necesitaba a su lado.

 

“Estoy aquí”.

 

La voz de Derek resonó por todo el bosque. Y aquello no tenía ningún sentido, porque ¿desde cuándo había eco en los bosques?      

 

“Estoy aquí. No tengas miedo”.

 

Oyó de nuevo la voz del hombre, esta vez acompañada por un apretón de su mano.

Y tan rápido como había llegado el momento de pánico, éste desapareció.

Stiles comprendió que seguía en el agua. Seguía soñando. Pero esta vez no estaba sólo.

Así que hizo lo que debía.

Apretando la mano con fuerza, indicándole a Derek que estaba bien, miró a su alrededor para averiguar dónde se encontraba.

 

Aquel no era el bosque que había aparecido en sus otros sueños. A su lado no estaba el claro donde se elevaba el tocón del Nemeton. Y ni siquiera reconocía la vegetación que le rodeaba.

No es que fuera un experto en botánica, pero aquellos árboles no se parecían en nada a los que poblaban el bosque de Beacon Hills. Eran mucho más grandes. Sus troncos eran casi el doble de anchos. Se parecían más a la secuoyas gigantes que había en el Parque Nacional de California, y que visitó con su padre unos cuantos años atrás.

Definitivamente, no estaba en casa.

¿Dónde estaba entonces?

 

De pronto, un fogonazo intenso que no supo de dónde venía, le dejó completamente ciego.

“Greendale”.

Aquel nombre apareció ante él mientras parpadeaba, tratando de recuperar la visión. Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando concentrarse, y volvió a ver ese nombre. Pero esta vez la imagen fue más nítida. Esta vez “Greendale” no surgió en medio de la nada. Sino que estaba escrita en una señal de la carretera, justo encima de un anuncio de “Bienvenidos”.

 

Tan pronto como la imagen se terminó de definir en la cabeza de Stiles, la señal desapareció. Y Stiles volvió a encontrarse en mitad del bosque, sin nada de luces esta vez.

Tras varios segundos de duda, viendo que nada cambiaba, el chico decidió seguir caminando. Repitió el nombre de “Greendale” varias veces en voz alta para recordar el nombre, porque estaba claro que aquello era importante.

 

Siguió caminando durante unos cuantos minutos. Seguía sin sonarle nada, pero en ningún momento dudó en qué dirección avanzar. Era como si algo tirara de él en la dirección correcta. Y él simplemente se dejó llevar.

Tuvo claro que había llegado a su destino, en cuanto vio un enorme árbol en el centro de un claro. Era muy parecido al de Beacon Hills. Salvo por el importante detalle de que aquí el árbol no estaba talado. Por el contrario, se erguía majestuoso sobre el suelo, con casi cincuenta metros de altura.

 

Era el árbol más hermoso que jamás había visto.

Y no es que fuera especialmente bonito. Parecía un árbol normal y corriente. Simplemente, era mucho, mucho más grande de lo normal.

Pero había algo distinto en él. Algo que le obligó a acercarse a él, sin parpadear una sola vez, como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Cuando posó su mano sobre el tronco, no sintió nada. Ningún dolor en el pecho, ni siquiera un escalofrío. Por el contrario, apenas rozaron sus yemas la madera, una paz increíble inundó su cuerpo.

 

Stiles sonrió por primera vez dentro del sueño. Se apoyó en el tronco y dejó que la rugosidad de la madera acariciara su mejilla y frente. Inspiró con fuerza, y sus pulmones se llenaron del aire puro.

 

Justo en ese momento, cuando empezaba a convencerse de que no había sido tan mala idea lo de meterse en el agua, volvió a ser cegado por un misterioso e intenso fogonazo.

Pero esta vez no fue un simple cartel en la carretera lo que vio.

 

Lo primero que vio fue el Nemeton de Beacon Hills, talado casi hasta la raíz, y con un cuerpo a su lado.

Era Jennifer Blake.

Estaba tumbada boca arriba. Y la imagen de su garganta seccionada de manera brutal, consiguió que Stiles sintiera nauseas.

Pero antes de que hubiera podido siquiera arrodillarse en el suelo para vomitar, la imagen desapareció.

Y en su lugar vio la luna llena sobre su cabeza. Enorme y brillante, iluminando el mismo claro en el que había estado hacía medio minuto. Y frente a él se erguía la misma secuoya que acaba de descubrir. Pero en vez de mostrarse hermosa y llena de vida como antes, ahora estaba llena de sangre.

Estaba literalmente cubierta de sangre.

 

Stiles gritó de pavor.

Al instante los fogonazos, cargados de imágenes desagradables, desaparecieron.

 

Volvía a estar frente a la secuoya. Pero ya no estaba pegado a su tronco, sino alejado unos cuantos metros. Y el árbol ya no rezumaba sangre.

El chico estaba a punto de suspirar aliviado, cuando se dio cuenta de un importante detalle: Una de sus manos sujetaba ahora un extraño puñal de mango curvo, y la hoja del mismo apenas era visible por la sangre que lo cubría.

“Qué está pasando”, murmuró en voz alta, y sintió un escalofrío.

 

Porque su voz no salió de sus labios.

Y ahora que se fijaba bien, ni siquiera tenía la sensación de ser él mismo. Porque el brazo derecho no estaba escayolado, y la mano que sujetaba aquel puñal, era mucho más fuerte que la suya.

“Qué coño está pasando” repitió de nuevo, intentando soltar el puñal.

Pero la mano, que definitivamente no era la suya, no se movió.

 

Entonces la persona que estaba sujetando el puñal, comenzó a andar hacia el árbol.

Porque estaba claro que él no era esa persona. Tan sólo era el chico que estaba atrapado dentro del cuerpo de aquel desconocido.

Stiles intentó parar. Intentó dar media vuelta. Intentó de nuevo soltar aquel puñal manchado de sangre que pesaba mucho más que hacía unos segundos.

Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

No podía hacer otra cosa que ir a donde ese ser fuera, y ver lo que él viera.

 

De ese modo tan asombroso y pavoroso, Stiles fue arrastrado hasta el árbol.

Hasta ese mismo árbol gigante y hermoso donde ahora…

 

“Dios mío”.

 

El jadeo de Stiles no salió de sus labios. Seguía atrapado dentro de aquel cuerpo, sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirar.

Y lo que ahora mismo estaba viendo, era a una pobre chica que estaba atada al tronco del árbol, y que le estaba mirando con ojos suplicantes.

-          Por favor – murmuró la chica cuando llegó a su lado – Por favor, sálvame.

“Quién eres”, quiso preguntar Stiles. Pero de nuevo no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra. Así como tampoco pudo mover sus manos para tratar de liberar a la chica.

 

La chica sollozó, mirándole implorante, y Stiles deseó salir de allí. Deseó cerrar los ojos y despertar de una vez por todas.

Porque acaba de descubrir lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

 

Las señales eran claras: La chica estaba atada al árbol de pies y manos. En torno a su cuello, una soga bien apretada apenas le permitía respirar. Tenía varios golpes en la cara, y su pelo oscuro estaba ensangrentado a la altura de la nuca, justo encima de una herida profunda… Tan profunda que estaba seguro habría llegado al cráneo.

Sólo faltaba la tercera muerte para que el sacrificio al Nemeton fuera completado.

 

Antes de que aquella idea hubiera terminado de llegar al cerebro de Stiles, la mano que sujetaba el puñal se alzó sobre la chica. Y mientras ella soltaba un grito desgarrador y Stiles hacía lo propio pero en silencio, el puñal seccionó su cuello de lado a lado.

 

Sin embargo, el grito de pavor no cesó.

 

Porque de repente, no era una chica la que estaba atada al árbol, suplicando por su vida. En su lugar había un anciano, que sufrió la misma muerte que la chica.

Y apenas seccionó su garganta, arrancándole la vida, el anciano se transformó en una mujer de color, que le miraba con ojos llenos de pánico.

Y después de ella le tocó el turno a un chico que podría ser de la misma edad de Stiles.

Y luego a una mujer de no menos de 70 años.

Todos y cada uno de ellos suplicaron por sus vidas.

Todos y cada uno de ellos murieron ante Stiles, sin que él pudiera hacer absolutamente nada.  

 

Tan sólo pudo llorar en silencio, deseando arrancarse los ojos, y temblando de pies a cabeza.

Y cuando creía que ya no podía ser peor, volvió a sentir aquel dolor en el pecho, traspasándole el corazón.

 

*********

Stiles salió del agua soltando un grito desgarrador.

En el acto, dos brazos le sacaron del agua como si no pesara nada, y le atrajeron hacia un cuerpo musculoso al que Stiles se abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Mientras Derek respondía al abrazo con fuerza, sentándose en el suelo y colocando a Stiles sobre su regazo, Scott y Cora se apresuraron a poner varias mantas por encima de sus cuerpos empapados.

-          Ya ha pasado – susurró Derek, apretando con fuerza el cuerpo tembloroso del chico.

-          He… He… vi… visto… - los dientes de Stiles no dejaban de castañear, haciéndole imposible decir más de una palabra seguida.

-          Tranquilo – musitó Derek, mientras frotaba la espalda del adolescente, para que entrara en calor – Sabemos lo que has visto.

-          Co… cómo.

Stiles se apartó un instante del cuerpo de Derek, para poder mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, sin entender muy bien lo que había dicho el hombre. Pero Derek sólo podía fijarse en sus labios morados y temblorosos.

-          No has dejado de hablar – le explicó.

Entonces, sin perder un segundo, alejó su pecho del chico lo suficiente como para quitarse la camiseta. Y una vez estuvo desnudo de cintura para arriba, atrajo hacia él el cuerpo de Stiles, que no había dejado de temblar.

La sensación de calor fue instantánea.

Gracias al calor natural que desprendía el cuerpo del hombre lobo, Stiles soltó un gemido de alivio mientras se pegaba al Beta como sólo haría un cachorro con su madre. Pasó los dos brazos por la espalda desnuda de Derek, y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

Aquello era más que suficiente para que Stiles dejara de temblar. Sin embargo, Scott colocó de nuevo la manta sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, al tiempo que apretaba con cariño su hombro.

-          Lo has hecho muy bien – le apremió el Alfa, sin dejar de mirarles.

 

Scott sabía que tenía que alejarse de ellos. Darles un poco de intimidad, porque no dejaba de ser el momento de calma después de tanto dolor.

Pero no podía apartar la vista de aquella muestra tan sincera de cariño. Y cuando alzó la vista unos segundos y vio a Cora con los ojos húmedos, supo que no era el único al que le estaba pasando.

-          No pude ver quién era – dijo Stiles de pronto. El temblor todavía no había cesado del todo, pero al menos ya podía hablar bien.

-          No te preocupes – susurró Derek sin separarse un milímetro de él - Averiguaremos quién es.

-          Podía… Podía ver a través de sus ojos – las manos de Stiles apretaron con fuerza la espalda de Derek, necesitando sentirse cerca de él. Conectado a él de algún modo, para terminar de convencerse de que estaba allí, con él, y no dentro de aquella pesadilla – Cómo mataba a esas personas y…

-          Pagará por ello. Te lo prometo – murmuró Derek, afectado como no creía posible por el miedo que desprendían las palabras de Stiles.

Entonces Stiles se removió en el sitio. La manta cayó al suelo y, con dudas, miró a todos los presentes.

-          Lo que he visto, ¿era el pasado?

-          Puede ser – comentó Deaton. Él sí se había alejado de la pareja, apoyándose en la pared.

-          Todo este tiempo – gimió Stiles. Su cara estaba empapada, pero esta vez no era a causa del agua – Ha estado matando todo este tiempo y yo… Podría haberlo impedido si os lo hubiera dicho antes.

-          No – el que habló fue Scott, quien se apresuró a sentarse en el suelo para estar al nivel de su amigo – En el caso de que haya ocurrido lo que has visto, ni siquiera sabías lo que te estaba pasando. Creías que eran simples pesadillas.

-          Pero…

-          Stiles – le interrumpió Derek en voz baja – No tiene sentido que te culpes por algo que tú no has hecho – miró de reojo a Cora, y vio que ella asentía con una ligera sonrisa – Te lo digo por experiencia.

El chico quiso protestar de nuevo.

Daba igual lo que dijeran para intentar animarle, no podía dejar de pensar que tendría que haber hecho algo antes. En vez de quejarse por todo y comportarse como el chico al que nadie quería, tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que había algo extraño y que no se iba a solucionar solo.

Pero entonces entendió el verdadero significado de las palabras de Derek.

Y si no fuera porque seguía estando muerto de frío y aterrorizado por lo que acababa de ver, se habría puesto a dar saltos de alegría.

 

Porque ese momento era el que había estado esperando ver desde hacía muchísimo tiempo: A Derek reconociendo que no todo era culpa suya. Que debía dejar atrás el castigo, los reproches y el odio hacia sí mismo, y empezar a mirar hacia delante.

Stiles asintió en silencio, perdido en los claros ojos del Beta.

Si todavía había esperanza para Derek, un hombre que llegó a perderlo todo, incluida su confianza en sí mismo; de seguro que la habría para Stiles.

-          ¿Entonces? – preguntó Isaac de repente.

El Beta estaba pegado a la pared de la clínica, justo al lado de Deaton. Sabía que, pese a que todos eran de la manada, las tres personas que ahora mismo rodeaban a Stiles también eran familia.

Cuando todas las miradas se centraron en él, sonrió de esa manera única que conseguía acojonar a los que no lo conocían bien.

-          ¿Cuándo nos cargamos a ese pirado?

 

**********

Las siguientes decisiones se tomaron en un tiempo récord, y casi sin protestas. Pese a haber sido el último en llegar, Derek fue quien tomó la iniciativa. Y, sorprendentemente, nadie le llevó la contraria.

Cierto que lo que dijo era lo más lógico a hacer pero, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que estuvo allí, cuando era el Alfa, nadie le hacía ni puto caso… El cambio era sorprendente. 

 

Lo primero fue ir a casa de Stiles, para que el pobre muchacho se pusiera ropa seca. Y precisamente ahí fue donde surgió la única protesta hacia las decisiones de Derek… Y vino del propio Stiles.

Pero Stiles creía tener todo el derecho del mundo a quejarse, la verdad. Porque cuando Derek comentó que le acompañaría a casa a cambiarse, y en seguida Cora, Scott y Isaac anunciaron que también iban; Stiles ya estaba esperando que Derek empezara a protestar y a llamarles críos idiotas. Pero cuando, en vez de ello, el hombre se limitó a asentir con gesto serio, fue Stiles quien puso el grito en el cielo.

 

Y de acuerdo que sentaba bien saber que sus amigos se preocupaban por él hasta ese extremo pero… ¿no era un poco excesivo? Sobre todo por el importante detalle de que sería la primera vez que Scott y Isaac estuvieran juntos desde el “Incidente Allison”, y todavía no tenía muy claro si aquello era algo bueno o no.

 

Sin embargo, en seguida Stiles comprendió que la suya iba a ser la última opinión a tener en cuenta. Porque apenas había empezado a protestar, diciendo que era absurdo y que sólo iba a cambiarse de ropa, Derek le miró con las cejas en modo “no es discutible”, y no tuvo más remedio que soltar su bufido de protesta.

 

Afortunadamente, gracias por los pequeños milagros, Deaton decidió quedarse en el veterinario, buscando algo más de información. O eso es lo que dijo que iba a hacer. Pero en el fondo Stiles estaba convencido de que se dedicaría a pasar el rato viendo la tele en el canal de los predicadores, tomando notas para soltar luego frases super profundas que no significaban absolutamente nada.

Y es que, teniendo en cuenta que Stiles era el chico de la información, y que todo lo que habían descubierto hasta ahora había sido gracias a él; era un poco absurdo pensar que el veterinario descubriría algo por su cuenta… Por muy emisario que hubiera sido en el pasado.

 

Pero Stiles mentiría si negara que estaba mucho más cómodo así: Ya bastante iba a ser lidiar con un posible enfrentamiento Scott/Isaac, o incluso con un Scott/Derek; como para juntarles con el tío que creía que sabía más que los dos juntos, pero que nunca antes lo había demostrado…

Y ahora que lo pensaba, Stiles necesitaba tener una seria discusión con Scott sobre el hecho de que su nombre aparecía en todos los posibles enfrentamientos dentro de la manada... Eso no decía mucho de su liderazgo como Alfa, la verdad.

En fin. Ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

 

Ya en su casa, Stiles procedió a darse una ducha de cinco minutos para terminar de quitarse el frío. Afortunadamente, en esta ocasión el sentido común ganó, y todos los invitados esperaron pacientemente fuera del baño a que terminara de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

 

Una vez se sintió de nuevo una persona, Stiles preguntó sobre el siguiente paso a dar.

Fue Derek quien respondió.

-          Deberíamos hablar con tu padre – comentó sin dudar – Averiguar si esos asesinatos tuvieron lugar de verdad.

-          Pienso lo mismo – añadió Scott, sonriendo levemente – Hasta ahora no habíamos podido contar con su ayuda porque se suponía que no sabía nada. - se encogió de hombros – Sería absurdo no aprovecharnos ahora que está al tanto de todo.

Stiles asintió, no queriendo mencionar en voz alta que era la primera que los dos se mostraban de acuerdo. Tenía miedo de que si lo decía, por algún extraño motivo se rompiera el hechizo, y volverían a comportarse como dos críos pequeños.

-          Isaac y yo podríamos intentar encontrar el Nemeton con el que soñaste – intervino Cora entonces.

De nuevo, nadie protestó. Y tanto Isaac como el resto de presentes mostrando su total acuerdo con la idea.

 

Por su parte, Stiles sólo pudo abrir la boca, incrédulo.

En serio… ¿Desde cuándo había acabado en otra realidad alternativa, donde nadie discutía y todo eran buenas formas?

El chico intuyó que parte era a causa de la preocupación y los remordimientos de los demás, por saber que durante cinco meses había estado soportando todo aquello, sin contar con la ayuda de nadie... Eso y que, en estos mismos momentos, todavía no quedaba claro que no le fuera a pasar algo horriblemente malo.

 

Pero mejor no pensar en esa última parte, y alegrarse de que cinco meses de pesadillas hubieran conseguido que se obrara el milagro del consenso en Beacon Hills.

-          Es buena idea – tuvo que admitir al fin Stiles, pues Cora no había dejado de mirarle. Como si estuviera esperando a que él también diera su opinión.

Cora asintió, y en seguida cogió un cuaderno y un lapicero del escritorio. Le entregó los dos a Stiles.

Stiles miró los utensilios y luego a la chica, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-          Por qué me das esto.

-          Podrías dibujar el árbol. Nos resultaría más fácil a la hora de encontrarlo.

-          ¿Dibujarlo? – se rascó la cabeza, mirando a todos los presentes – Lo siento, pero no se me da nada bien dibujar.

-          No hace falta – respondió ella con gesto serio – Lydia tampoco sabía.

Stiles sintió un escalofrío apenas Cora terminó de hablar.

Porque ya había sido testigo de la repentina capacidad de Lydia para dibujar un árbol… Siempre el mismo árbol, que al final resultó ser el lugar donde sus padres estaban secuestrados.

Y cuando aún no había terminado de digerir el hecho de que su mejor amiga, la chica por la que estuvo colado durante tantos años, era capaz de hacer algo tan extraño y escalofriante a la par que genial… Ahora resultaba que él también era capaz de hacer algo así.   

O eso era lo que estaba insinuando Cora.

Cora, la hermana del chico por el que actualmente estaba colado, y que también era un hombre lobo, antiguo Alfa, y actual Mano Derecha del Alfa de Nueva York.

Si… Stiles intuía que si había podido lidiar con todo aquello, ser capaz de dibujar ahora, iba a ser lo de menos.

 

Se sentó en su escritorio y colocó el cuaderno sobre la mesa. Respiró hondo varias veces, acercando el lápiz a la hoja, e intentando dejar su mente en blanco.

Cerró los ojos y en seguida vio una imagen dibujada en su cabeza. La imagen de ese árbol tan hermoso que había visto por primera, y única vez, una hora atrás.

Y sin saber cómo demonios lo estaba haciendo, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el pánico, Stiles empezó a dibujar ese mismo árbol.

 

Cuando terminó, apenas cinco minutos después, tenía cuatro pares de ojos mirándole fijamente.

-          Creo que con eso servirá – comentó, entregándole el cuaderno a Cora.

-          Cómo demonios has hecho eso – preguntó Scott alarmado.

-          No tengo ni idea.

-          Pues no pareces estar muy sorprendido – añadió Isaac en tono casual.

-          Y qué quieres que haga – respondió con un tono mitad de cansancio y mitad de cachondeo – Después de lo que me lleva pasando en los últimos meses, aprender a dibujar de repente es lo menos espeluznante de todo – se encogió de hombros – Si me asustara por algo así, hace tiempo que me habrían internado en un psiquiátrico.

Isaac estuvo tentado de decir algo más. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello no había pretendido ser una broma. Que tan sólo era Stiles siendo Stiles, usando el sarcasmo como su mejor mecanismo de defensa. Y que eso no significaba ni mucho menos, que no estuviera aterrorizado.

Así que al final optó por asentir, dejando el tema de lado, y concentrándose en su siguiente tarea: Localizar ese famoso árbol, para intentar atrapar a quien quiera que fuera que estaba cometiendo nuevos sacrificios y, con un poco de suerte, conseguir que Stiles no acabara volviéndose loco.

 

-          Debemos hablar con tu padre – recordó Derek entonces, poniendo fin al momento de descanso.

Stiles asintió. Pero en vez de acompañar a Derek a la puerta, le pidió a Scott si podían hablar un momento a solas.

Tanto Scott como los demás le miraron extrañados, pero de nuevo nadie protestó. Sin decir nada, su amigo salió de la habitación y juntos fueron a la cocina, para tener un poco de privacidad.

-          ¿Te importa quedarte con Isaac y Cora? – preguntó Stiles.

-          ¿No quieres que vaya contigo a comisaría?

-          No es que no quiera, Scott – se mojó los labios – Es que aún me está costando aceptar el hecho de que Derek está aquí y… Me sentiría incómodo si estás conmigo mientras estoy con él…

-          Pues yo te he visto muy relajado. Lo estáis llevando muy bien… Sea lo que sea lo que haya entre vosotros.

-          Ese es el problema – suspiró – Que todavía no tengo muy claro lo que hay entre nosotros. Y por si eso fuera poco, estoy a punto de tener una conversación muy interesante con Derek _Y_ mi padre.

-          Oh… - Scott, milagro de los milagros, lo captó a la primera – Intuyo que él sabe lo tuyo con Derek, y lo que pasó en Nueva York.

-          No con tanto detalle como tú pero… Sí.

-          Entiendo.

-          ¿Estarás bien con Isaac?

-          No te preocupes por eso – colocó una mano en su hombro, y lo apretó con cariño – Ahora lo único importante es terminar de solucionar todo esto.

Stiles no pudo contenerse por más tiempo: Se lanzó a Scott y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Había echado muchísimo de menos el ver a su mejor amigo comportarse como se suponía que debía hacer.

 

Cuando rompieron el abrazo, vio de reojo que Derek ya estaba en la puerta principal. Pero no estaba solo.

Isaac estaba a su lado… Dándole un fuerte apretón de manos, mientras que Derek había colocado la mano libre sobre el hombro del chico.

Y por el modo en que Isaac se separó de él, secándose las lágrimas, estaba claro que la suya también había sido una conversación importante.

Cuando Derek se limitó a sonreír al muchacho, limpiándole con el pulgar los restos de las lágrimas; Stiles se obligó a no sentirse celoso. Porque por mucho que fuera la primera vez que le veía sonreír a otra persona que no fuera a él… o a David; aquello era bueno. Significaba que Derek estaba superando los baches que dejó atrás. Más importante todavía: que lo estaba haciendo gracias a las mismas personas que tanto daño le habían hecho en el pasado.

 

Stiles llegó hasta la pareja, y un simple asentimiento a Isaac fue todo lo que necesitó para indicar al Beta que, por su parte, el hacha de guerra también estaba enterrada.

 

Sin decir nada más, salió de casa con Derek siempre a su lado.     

 

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Al entrar en la comisaría, por un momento Stiles se sintió como el dueño de la situación. Y técnicamente eso es lo que era. Porque no dejaba de ser un crío que iba a tener una charla con el Sheriff del pueblo sobre unos posibles asesinatos, y estando acompañado de alguien que parecía un auténtico matón… Vale que el Sheriff del pueblo era también su padre, y que el matón era también el tío por el que estaba colado y con el además había perdido su virginidad... Pero visto desde fuera, eso no es lo que parecía.

 

Por eso, cuando el policía que estaba de guardia fue a buscar al Sheriff, apenas entraron en comisaría y pidió ver a su padre, Stiles sonrió con ganas.

-          Por qué sonríes – preguntó a su lado Derek, completamente serio.

Stiles miró al hombre de arriba abajo con evidente descaro.

Desde que hubieran salido de su casa, pese a estar a solas, Derek no había vuelto a dar muestras de cariño. No le había mirado con preocupación, como hizo en el jeep apenas un par de horas atrás. Y ni mucho menos le abrazó casi con desesperación, como había hecho al sacarle de la bañera.  

Stiles quiso pensar que aquello no era debido a un cambio de opinión de Derek. Que en cuestión de dos horas no había olvidado lo que le prometió, y que volvía a comportarse como ese capullo para el que lo más importante era aparentar que era Mr. Insensible.

Por el contrario, esperaba que aquello fuera precisamente Derek cumpliendo su palabra, y haciendo todo lo posible para proteger a Stiles. 

Lo que implicaba que estuviera serio y concentrado ante lo que se avecinaba.

No obstante, eso no significaba que Stiles no pudiera disfrutar del momento.

-          Es la primera vez que todo el mundo me hace caso sin protestar – explicó el chico sin abandonar la sonrisa – Y ahora mismo estoy contigo, la Mano Derecha del Alfa de Nueva York, comportándote como si fueras mi guardaespaldas privado – le guiñó un ojo – Déjame disfrutar un poco.

Derek apretó la mandíbula ante el comentario del chico, alzando las cejas en modo “eres idiota”. Pero al mismo tiempo negó levemente la cabeza, entornando un poco los ojos. Y esa extraña combinación terminó de quitarle la amenaza implícita en el gesto. 

 

Justo en ese momento, el Sheriff salió del interior de la comisaría.

-          Me han dicho que querías… verme – el gesto de alegría que llevaba el hombre al enterarse de que su hijo había decidido hacerle una visita por sorpresa, despareció al descubrir que no estaba solo.

-          Hola, papá.

-          Sheriff – saludó Derek con una inclinación de cabeza apenas perceptible.

Los segundos de silencio que siguieron a las presentaciones, no fueron para nada reconfortantes.

-          ¿Derek? Pensé que estabas en Nueva York.

-          Sí. Pero ya no – respondió Stiles por él – Evidentemente. Puesto que le estás viendo y… No estamos en Nueva York.

-          ¿Por qué no hablamos con calma en un sitio más privado?

Dicho y hecho, los recién llegados acompañaron a John Stilinski hasta una de las salas de interrogatorios. Lo que por un lado estaba bien, pues podrían hablar sin ser molestados; pero también era donde su padre podría disparar a Derek sin ser molestados… Lo que no estaba tan bien.

-          ¿Y bien? – comentó el Sheriff, sin querer tomar asiento. El resto siguió su ejemplo, y permanecieron todos de pie - Estás en comisaría con Derek Hale… Algo me dice que no voy a recibir buenas noticias.

-          Necesitamos que nos ayudes.

-          ¿A qué? – preguntó muy despacio, casi con pavor, mirando a su hijo como si estuviera a punto de hacer estallar una bomba. Y sí, conocía muy bien esa sensación.

-          A averiguar si se han cometido nuevos asesinatos parecidos a los que hubo en Beacon Hills.

John Stilinski dio un paso atrás. Era como si ya le hubiera golpeado la onda expansiva de la bomba.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          En concreto en un pueblo llamado Greendale – Stiles esperó durante un buen rato a que su padre dijera algo. Incluso aceptaba que le repitiera su famosa “pero te has vuelto loco”, con tal de que diera muestras de vida. Sin embargo, siguió quieto en el sitio - ¿Papá?

-          Qué tiene que ver todo esto con él – señaló a Derek.

-          Sólo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que nada malo le ocurra a Stiles.

-          ¿Por qué ha de ocurrirle algo malo a mi hijo? – preguntó, entornando los ojos.

Y Stiles conocía muy bien esa expresión: Era la que solía tener antes de sacar las esposas o la pistola… O las dos cosas.

-          ¿Te acuerdas de la pesadilla que tuve el otro día? El día que volví de Nueva York. Cuando no podías despertarme.

-          Sí. Qué tiene que ver…

-          Puede que no sea una simple pesadilla – Stiles se rascó el cuello, nervioso - Deaton piensa que es una especie de mensaje que estoy recibiendo para avisarme de que algo malo va a ocurrir.

-          Deaton… Te refieres al veterinario que no es un simple veterinario - Stiles asintió, y el hombre se llevó una mano a la cabeza en gesto de dolor – Por Dios, dime que esto no tiene nada que ver con ese famoso Daroch que me secuestró.

-          Es Darach – le corrigió Stiles – Y no estamos seguros del todo. Es lo que queremos averiguar.

Stiles esperó a que su padre comenzara a bombardearle con un millón de preguntas. Pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse en silencio, mirando intermitentemente a su hijo y al hombre lobo que le acompañaba, y que apenas había dicho un par de palabras desde que llegó.

-          No me crees – musitó Stiles con pesar, convencido de que esa era la explicación a su aparente calma.

-          Yo no he dicho eso – replicó tajante el hombre, acercándose a su hijo - Dos preguntas. La primera. En el caso de que sea verdad lo que piensas, ¿por qué eres tú quien tuvo esa pesadilla?

-          Deaton cree que es por lo que hicimos para averiguar dónde os tenía secuestrados Jennifer – se mojó los labios, luchando por no espiar la reacción de Derek al decir en voz alta el nombre de la profesora - Que consiguió que estuviera en contacto con el Nemeton y…

-          ¿El árbol sagrado donde se cometían los sacrificios? – preguntó con asombro - ¿Desde cuándo un árbol se pone en contacto con la gente? – alzó las manos, haciendo un aspaviento - ¿Cómo puede hacerlo siquiera?

-          Escucha. Sé que parece una locura, y es muy difícil de explicar y te juro que lo haré con tiempo. Pero ahora tenemos que averiguar lo de los asesinatos.

-          Aún no he hecho la segunda pregunta.

-          Qué… Oh. Vale. Dispara.

-          Por qué has vuelto – preguntó directamente a Derek. Era la segunda vez que se dirigía a él. Y lo hacía para hacerle exactamente la misma pregunta.

-          Sólo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que nada malo le ocurra a Stiles.

-          Sí. Eso ya lo has dicho.

-          Es el motivo por el que estoy aquí – explicó con calma el Beta. Y si lo hizo consciente o no de lo muchísimo que cabreaba que hablara así, sólo él lo sabía.

-          Quieres decir, para que nada malo le ocurra, _aparte_ de ti.

-          ¡Qué! – Stiles dio un bote en el sitio, mirando a su padre como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza - ¿A qué viene eso?

-          He de recordarte cómo estabas cuando volviste de Nueva York – se dirigió a Derek – Acaso te divierte romperle el corazón a los adolescentes.

-          Señor, le aseguro que…

-          ¡No! – le interrumpió Stiles, colocando una mano sobre el pecho del hombre lobo. Y en el acto Derek dejó de hablar - No, Derek. Ahora no es el momento para tener esta conversación – se dirigió entonces a su padre – Sé que no te hace gracia que él esté aquí. Créeme, ni siquiera a mí termina de convencerme todo esto pero… Es mucho más importante que un simple cuelgue de adolescente.

-          Dijiste que no había nadie como él – respondió con seriedad el hombre – Y que querías que siguiera doliendo para no olvidarle jamás – cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho - A mí no me parece que eso sea un simple cuelgue.

-          Ya… Tienes razón y… – tragó con dificultad, mirando por unos segundos al suelo - Gracias por hacer esto todavía más incómodo de lo que ya era pero… Por favor, necesito que confíes en mí.

-          Confío en ti – señaló descaradamente a Derek con el dedo - Es en él en quien no confío.

-          Lo sé – suspiró, agradeciendo que Derek no se hubiera puesto en modo defensivo, y le estuviera dejando llevar a él la conversación - Pero él es el único que puede ayudarme a solucionar todo esto y… Por eso tiene que estar aquí.

Un incómodo silencio siguió a las palabras de Stiles. El chico siguió mirando a su padre con ojos implorantes, pero el hombre no parecía morder el anzuelo… ¡Y eso que estaba poniendo la cara patentada de cachorrito de Derek Hale!

Finalmente, fue el propio Derek quien intentó romper el silencio.

-          Yo sólo quiero…

-          Que quede claro – estalló de pronto el Sheriff. Era como si hubiera estado esperando a que hablara para hacerle callar - Me importa una mierda lo que tú quieras. Si no te he echado todavía, es porque mi hijo me lo ha pedido. Y hasta que mi hijo no cambie de opinión, toleraré tu presencia. Pero nada más.

John traspasó con la mirada al hombre lobo, para nada intimidado porque fuera _un_ hombre lobo, y esperó a que Derek asintiera. Y cuando por fin lo hizo, apretando los labios con fuerza, el Sheriff se dirigió de nuevo a su hijo.

-          Ahora explícame con calma eso de los asesinatos en Greendale.

 

**********

Una vez Stiles consiguió convencer a su padre de que Derek no era el enemigo… al menos no de momento, las cosas fueron mucho mejor.

En realidad, fueron tan sorprendentemente bien, que Stiles acabó sintiéndose horriblemente mal.

Porque por primera vez veían lo bueno que era contar con la ayuda del Sheriff para solucionar los problemas. Una ayuda con la que no pudieron contar en el pasado, porque se suponía que no podía saberlo porque era su padre y si se enteraba le mataba; y porque alguien le había metido la absurda idea en la cabeza, de que si no se enteraba de lo que ocurría en el pueblo, estaría a salvo… Cosa que, como ya sabía todo el mundo, acabó siendo una soberana chorrada.

Pero junto al importante detalle de que estuvo mintiendo a su padre durante casi dos años… a cambio de nada; se añadía ahora el hecho de que eran todos unos estúpidos.

Porque si le hubieran contado todo antes, antes podrían haber contado con su ayuda. Y con su ayuda, los problemas que se habían alargado durante meses, podrían haberse resuelto en cuestión de minutos.

 

Porque eso, básicamente, era lo que había conseguido el padre de Stiles. 

Apenas le dijeron las palabras Greendale, asesinato y bosque, John Stilinski se puso en marcha. Mientras entraba en la base de datos del cuerpo nacional de seguridad, cogió el teléfono e hizo unas cuantas llamadas. La mayor parte del tiempo se limitó a bromear con quien quiera que fuera que estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Pero al final de las llamadas, su voz se tornaba más seria y pronunciaba las que debían ser las palabras mágicas para conseguir cualquier información: “Quiero ayudar a atrapar a ese cabrón”.

 

Y así fue como, mientras Derek no salía de su asombro, y Stiles le daba codazos y alzaba una ceja en plan “a que mi padre es el más guay de todos”, consiguieron todo lo que necesitaban.

Apenas media hora después de haber llegado, el Sheriff colocó sobre la mesa las fichas de todos los asesinatos cometidos en Greendale en los últimos dos meses.

En total habían sido catorce asesinatos, cometidos exactamente del mismo modo: Asfixiando a la víctima con un garrote, golpeándola en el cráneo, y cortando su garganta con una única y certera incisión.

 

Apenas terminó de darle las novedades su padre, Stiles tuvo que sentarse en la silla de la sala de interrogatorios.

Ya no había ninguna duda. Estaba volviendo a ocurrir.

Puede que no supieran en qué modo se relacionaban unas víctimas con otras. Pero a estas alturas estaba claro que unas de ellas eran vírgenes, otros guerreros, curanderos, filósofos y guardianes.

-          Hay que averiguar quién es el que falta – dijo Derek, sentándose a su lado.

-          Qué.

-          Hay catorce víctimas. Le falta una para completar los sacrificios y recuperar todo su poder.

-          Espera – miró a su padre con dudas antes de responder. Siempre había intentado evitar el tema de la mujer que le secuestró. Pero ahora no sólo debía mencionarlo delante de una de sus víctimas, sino que además tenía que hablarlo con el hombre con el que se acostó sin que él supiera que era una asesina… Genial.  – ¿Crees que es Jennifer?

-          Quién puede ser si no – respondió Derek con bastante calma. Parecía el menos afectado por el tema, pesa a toda la historia que tenía detrás.

-          Pero Deucalion la mató y… Y yo vi su cadáver en mi sueño.

-          No sería la primera vez que vuelve a la vida alguien que creíamos que murió – replicó el Beta, alzando una ceja.

Y Stiles agradeció estar sentado, porque si no ahora mismo se habría caído en redondo.

Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

-          Esto no puede estar pasando… No otra vez.

Derek iba a colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles, cuando una mirada asesina procedente del padre le obligó a abortar el movimiento. El Beta apretó los labios, aguantándose las ganas de protestar, y dejó que por esta vez fuera el Sheriff quien consolara a su hijo.

Después de todo, él tenía más derecho a hacerlo.

-          Quiero que cojas el primer autobús que salga del pueblo – dijo John apenas se hubo sentado al lado de su hijo – Da igual adónde vaya.

-          ¿Qué? – Stiles le miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza – No puedo hacer eso.

-          Claro que sí – respondió tajante el hombre – Todavía no hay clases. Y te vendrán bien las vacaciones.

-          Pero van a matar a una persona.    

-          Más motivos para marcharse.

-          Esa no es la solución – intervino Derek con voz seria.

-          ¡Y tú que coño sabes!

-          Papá – buscó la mano del Sheriff - Derek tiene razón. Huyendo no voy a conseguir nada… Y no me va a pasar nada. No te preocupes.

-          ¿Con tu propensión a meterte en líos y estar en el punto de mira de cualquier psicópata? – puso cara de asombro - Permite que lo dude.

Viendo la preocupación del Sheriff con su hijo, Derek intentó aportar algo de consuelo,

-          No voy a separarme de él. No voy a dejar que nada…

-          ¡Ya hemos tenido esta discusión, hijo! – le interrumpió de nuevo. Y cada vez que lo hacia, la rabia con la que miraba al hombre lobo, iba creciendo más y más - Y seré yo quien no se separe de él… Hasta que coja ese autobús.

-          Papá – apretó la mano de su padre, que aún no había soltado - Oye, esto me gusta tan poco como a ti. Pero por algún motivo, he sido elegido para averiguar lo que está ocurriendo – se mojó los labios - Si no hubiera sido por mí, jamás nos habríamos dado cuenta de que están cometiéndose asesinatos en ese pueblo, y que Jennifer está viva.

-          Estupendo, ahora lo sabemos – explicó como si le estuviera hablando a un retrasado - Has hecho un buen trabajo.

-          Pero no es sólo eso. El Nemeton no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo sólo para avisarnos – miró a Derek y éste asintió, indicándole que pensaba lo mismo – Creo que también lo ha hecho para que intentara evitarlo.

-          Pero por qué tú – preguntó con cansancio.

-          No sé por qué – Stiles se encogió de hombros – Y en el fondo no quiero ser yo pero… No puedo dar media vuelta ahora.

-          Sólo eres un adolescente, Stiles. Deja que yo me ocupe de esto.

-          No soy sólo eso, papá – intentó sonreír pese a que la situación no parecía ser la más adecuada - También soy el hijo del mejor Sheriff del mundo. Y por eso, me odiaría a mí mismo si no intento ayudar.

 

John Stilinski apretó los puños con rabia.

Por mucho que el resto de compañeros de trabajo, o los profesores de Stiles no lo creyeran; no había ni un solo día en el que no se sintiera orgulloso de su hijo. Probablemente, ni siquiera el propio Stiles lo creyera si se lo dijera, convencido de que para él sólo era ese chico hiperactivo al que tenía que cuidar sin ayuda de nadie, y que siempre se metía en líos… Y aunque técnicamente eso fuera verdad, no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera orgulloso de él.

Porque, cómo no podía estarlo, siendo como era. Un chico tan valiente como cabezota. Tan inteligente como irresponsable a la hora de ayudar a los demás, sin importar a qué precio.

Exactamente igual que era él.

 

Y precisamente por ello, no podía negarle a Stiles su deseo de poner fin a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Realmente, ni siquiera podría intentarlo, porque también era condenadamente persistente a la hora de hacer lo que quería.

Así que sólo le quedaba dejarle hacer a su hijo, y estar bien cerca de él para cuando la cosa se complicara más de lo que ya estaba.

Un asentimiento fue todo lo que necesitó para que Stiles se levantara de la silla y abrazara a su padre como un loco, repitiéndole que era el mejor padre del mundo.

 

Derek, por su parte, aprovechó el momento padre/hijo para salir de la sala de interrogatorios y darles un poco de privacidad. Nada más cerrar la puerta, llamó al móvil de Scott, esperando recibir buenas noticias.  

 

Y por primera vez lo fueron.

Habían encontrado el árbol que Stiles vio en su sueño.

 

Un árbol que, por si no estuviera ya claro, existía. Se encontraba dentro del Parque Nacional de Secuoyas de California. En concreto, en una parte del Parque que limitaba con el condado de Greendale.

Al parecer aquella Secuoya, con 45 metros de altura, era una de las más grandes y longevas de todo el Parque.

Y según les había dicho Deaton, con quien acababan de hablar por teléfono, no había ninguna duda de que aquel árbol también sirvió como Nemeton para los antiguos druidas de la zona.   

 

Derek colgó y entró de nuevo en la sala de interrogatorios para dar las novedades.

Tanto el padre como el hijo se tomaron la noticia con bastante calma, y el Beta intuyó que era porque ya estaban en modo detectivesco, y no había tiempo para dejarse llevar por el pánico.

 

Mientras se sentaba en la mesa, dispuesto a comentar los siguientes pasos a dar, no pudo evitar sentir cierta desilusión: Hasta ahora no había tenido ocasión de conocer a fondo al Sheriff, pero siempre había pensado que era un hombre increíble… Tenía que serlo si tenía un hijo como Stiles, al que había criado prácticamente solo.

Pero ahora que por fin tenía la confirmación de que era un hombre como ya quedaban pocos, también se encontraba con un ejemplo de padre que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su hijo.

Y en ese camino, lamentablemente, Derek era el enemigo.

 

En el fondo, Derek sabía que no podía quejarse. Que no podía pensar que John Stilinski era un estúpido por no darse cuenta de que si había una posibilidad de que Stiles sobreviviera, era estando a su lado.

Porque sabía que eso no era todo. Y que como buen padre que era, John no se preocupaba sólo por la seguridad física de su hijo, sino también por la de su corazón.

Y en ese sentido, Derek siempre había sido el culpable.

 

Aún no sabía qué era lo que Stiles le había contado. Si le había dicho que se acostaron en Nueva York, o que ya tuvieron un par de encuentros en Beacon Hills. Pero intuía que eso era lo de menos. Que lo importante era que Stiles le había dicho la verdad: Que estaba enamorado de Derek Hale, y que Derek le había roto el corazón.

Y ningún buen padre que se preciara de serlo, aceptaría al hombre que había hecho tanto daño a su hijo.

 

Soltando aire, casi con dolor, Derek miró de reojo al hombre, deseando que todo hubiera sido distinto. Porque bien sabía que tener a alguien como él a su lado, le habría ayudado a que el vacío dejado por su propio padre fuera un poco más liviano.

Pero eso pertenecía al pasado. Incluso a otra vida.

Ahora debía concentrarse en el presente.

 

Derek se ajustó la máscara inexpresiva que siempre le acompañaba, luchó por calmar el ritmo de su latido, y procedió a explicarles cuál iba a ser el plan. 

 

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Llega un capítulo decisivo para la historia. Sobre todo en cuanto a nuestra parejita se refiere. Y es que es un momento que sé que habéis estado esperando desde hace muuucho (no sé cuántos comentarios me habéis dejado al respcto, XD) así que espero no defraudaros.  
> Y por supuesto, y como ya viene siendo tradición, mencionar la increíble y exhaustiva ayuda de mi hermana/Beta con este capítulo. No os podéis hacer una idea de lo mucho que cambió desde que se lo di por primera vez, a como ha quedado al final. Y menos mal que este el resultado final, porque sino creo que me lincháis, XD.  
> En fin. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Cuando Stiles salió a la calle, estaba más que agotado.

Solo eran las dos de la madrugada. Por regla general, solía estar despierto hasta las cuatro como pronto, y eso cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer o no estaba cumpliendo su función de chico de la información.

Pero hoy no había sido un día cualquiera.

 

Hacía menos de ocho horas que había estado a punto de caerse por un agujero enorme en medio del bosque, para luego descubrir que Derek estaba en Beacon Hills, tener que meterse en una bañera de hielo otra vez, soñar con un nuevo Nemeton y ser testigo de los nuevos sacrificios que se habían cometido, y finalmente tener una larga y nada cómoda conversación con su padre y la persona a la que ahora mismo más odiaba su padre.

Sí. Se podía decir que hoy había sido un día la mar de completo.

 

Stiles soltó aire mientras se metía las manos en el bolsillo y miró al cielo, observando la luna creciente.

Faltaban tres días para la luna llena. 

 

Aquella noche, según parecían estar todos de acuerdo, sería el momento en el que se cometería el último asesinato. El último sacrificio del Darach.

Fue Deaton quien lo indicó, cuando se reunieron todos en el loft de Derek para explicar el plan. El hombre recordó que la luna llena no dejó de ser el momento que Jennifer escogió para intentar asesinar a sus padres, y de paso acabar con todos los hombres lobo de Beacon Hills.

Y aunque parte de la elección de Jennifer también se debió al eclipse lunar y a que de ese modo las fuerzas estarían más equilibradas, pero esta vez no habría ningún eclipse; nadie pareció dudarlo.

El motivo de tanta seguridad era que, además de ser lo mismo que ocurrió la última vez, también era lo que había visto Stiles en su sueño. Pero de ahí a decir que no había ninguna duda de que aquel sería el momento elegido...

En fin, le parecía un poco excesiva la confianza que estaban depositando en sus sueños, la verdad… Si se equivocaba, un último inocente moriría, y el monstruo más salvaje y desagradable que había pisado la tierra, camparía a sus anchas.

No es que hubiera presión ni nada para el chico de los sueños.

 

Un par de metros tras él, Stiles oyó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Cora, Scott y Derek saliendo del portal. Isaac debía haberse quedado en el loft, pues aquella no dejaba de ser ahora su casa.

Saludó al grupo con una mano, pero esperó a que fueran ellos los que llegaran al banco donde estaba sentado.

-          ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Scott nada más sentarse a su lado.

-          Sí – sonrió, no queriendo preocuparle - Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire – Miró a Derek entonces. Tanto él como Cora se habían quedado de pie, a un metro de distancia, y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho… No es que parecieran hermanos ni nada – ¿Ya está todo claro?

El Beta asintió, y Stiles respiró aliviado. Por pocas ganas que tuviera de ver de nuevo a ese druida maligno y asesino, sentaba bien saber que, esta vez, todos estaban del mismo lado. Le daba más esperanzas para creer que todo acabaría bien.

Stiles se puso en pie y se rascó el cuello con gesto cansado.

-          Supongo que ahora sólo queda esperar – anunció con una sonrisa menos alegre de lo normal.

-          ¿Ibas a volver a comisaría? – preguntó Scott.

-          No. Tenía pensado ir a casa a ver si consigo dormir un poco.

-          Puedo ir cont…

-          La verdad es que me vendría  bien que alguien me llevara – interrumpió Cora de repente, casi echándose encima de Scott – el apartamento donde íbamos a quedarnos está un poco lejos.

Stiles miró a Scott y luego a Cora, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-          ¿No vais a quedaros aquí? – señaló el edificio del que acababan de salir – Lo compraste tú, ¿no? – preguntó a Derek.

Derek ya iba a responder, mirando con la misma cara de extrañeza a su hermana, cuando ella volvió a interrumpir.

-          No hace falta – se pegó a Scott y le agarró de la chaqueta – No queremos molestar a Isaac. Había pensado mejor que fuéramos al apartamento que Peter tiene en el centro. No deja de estar vacío, y yo tengo las llaves.

-          Oh… - Scott se rascó el cuello, sin entender del todo. Y aunque fuera ridículo, Stiles se imaginó perfectamente a un perro quitándose las pulgas – ¿Les llevas tú, Stiles?

-          ¡No digas tonterías! – protestó Cora, agarrándole con más fuerza del brazo y abriendo mucho los ojos – ¿No ves que acaba de decir que quiere irse a casa? Podrías llevarme tú.

-          ¿En el coche de Stiles? – preguntó, mirando a todos como si aquello fuera una cámara oculta – Pero sí el quiere irse a su casa…

-          Está bien – intervino Stiles, para tranquilidad de su amigo – Puedo ir andando. No está lejos, y me vendrá bien el paseo.

-          ¿Pero vas a ir tú solo? 

-          ¡Claro que no! – gritó de nuevo Cora, asesinando con la mirada a Scott pese a que el pobre no había hecho nada. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, la verdad – Derek le acompañará, ¿verdad?

Derek, que se había mantenido aparte de la conversación, regaló una mirada de incredulidad ligeramente espeluznante a Cora. Muy parecida a la que mostraba cuando se negaba a decir con palabras el millón de insultos que se estaba muriendo por decir.

Pero Cora debía estar acostumbrada a esa mirada, o tal vez inmunizada (no dejaba de ser un Hale), y arrastró a Scott hasta el jeep de Stiles. No sin antes haber cogido las llaves del coche del propio bolsillo de Stiles.

  

Menos de un minuto después, ya se habían alejado un buen tramo, dejando a Derek y a Stiles a solas.

-          Tu hermana es la discreción personificada – comentó Stiles, negando levemente con la cabeza.

-          Nunca la había visto comportarse así – soltó aire el Beta, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora – Perdona.

-          Tranquilo – sonrió, poniéndose en pie – No hace falta que me acompañes.

-          ¿No quieres? – preguntó cuando Stiles ya se había alejado dos pasos. El chico se giró enseguida.

-          ¿Es que tú quieres? – preguntó a su vez, alzando una ceja.

Y por un instante era como si hubieran cambiado de personalidad, y ahora Derek fuera el chico tímido que no sabía qué decir, y Stiles la persona más segura del mundo.

Porque Derek no hizo otra cosa que encogerse ligeramente de hombros. Y para ser la primera vez que hacía algo tan fuera de su registro, daba asco ver que su encogimiento de hombros no se parecía en nada a los del resto de la humanidad. Porque los suyos, como no podía ser de otra manera, eran increíblemente sexys.

Stiles se mordió las ganas de echarse a reír, intuyendo que no le haría mucha gracia. En vez de ello, se limitó a indicarle con un movimiento de cuello que le siguiera.

 

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio. Uno andando al lado del otro, con sus hombros rozándose de vez en cuando, y en cierto modo disfrutando del paseo nocturno.

En cualquier otra ocasión, a estas alturas Stiles ya habría reventado por algún lado, desesperado por hablar. Por romper ese silencio incómodo.

Pero el momento era todo lo contrario a incómodo. Era algo que parecía sacado de una comedia romántica, donde el chico acompañaba a la chica a su casa después de la primera cita, paseando bajo la luz de la luna.

Y aunque eso acababa de convertir a Stiles en la chica, no le importó.

Por el contrario, hizo que se diera cuenta de un importante detalle, que consiguió que soltara una breve carcajada.

-          ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Derek sin parar de andar, mirando de reojo al chico.

-          Nada – se mojó los labios – Me acabo de dar cuenta de que con nosotros todo va al revés – buscó los ojos de Derek, y no le sorprendió ver que tenía una ceja alzada en señal de extrañeza – Se supone que el paseo a la luz de la luna es el primer paso, y luego ya viene la parte del sexo – sonrió – Pero en nuestro caso lo último fue lo primero… Realmente fue lo único.

De refilón vio que Derek asentía con los labios apretados, y siguió caminando sin decir nada. Durante casi un minuto.

-          Lo siento.

-          Por qué – preguntó en un susurro el chico.

-          Porque haya sido así – soltó aire por la nariz.

-          Sabes… Creo que en las últimas horas te he oído decir más veces “lo siento”, que desde que te conozco.

-          Me pediste que fuera sincero contigo – respondió con la vista clavada en el frente. Sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-          Sí – Stiles le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, sabiendo que para él sería como la caricia de una pluma. Y aunque el Beta se sobresaltó un poco por el gesto, no se separó de él – Gracias por serlo.

Derek miró por primera vez a Stiles a los ojos, y asintió. Volvió a apretar los labios, incómodo, y Stiles le adoró más por ello.

-          Creo que todavía no te he dado las gracias – comentó el adolescente.

-          No tienes que darlas.

-          Claro que sí. Viniste para intentar ayudarme. Y gracias a ti, lo más probable es que las pesadillas hayan acabado. Porque en teoría ya no estoy en contacto con el Nemeton.

-          Todavía no lo sabemos – dijo con voz grave, sacando las manos de los bolsillos y separándose un par de centímetros de Stiles.

Sin embargo, Stiles no se enfadó. No tenía seguro cuál había sido la intención de Derek, pero a estas alturas ya le daba igual.  

-          Es verdad – siguió caminando, echando de menos el roce de sus hombros – Pero también tengo que darte las gracias por habernos rescatado a Scott y a mí – puso una mueca de cachondeo – La primera vez desde que has vuelto, y eso que aún no nos habíamos visto... Si qué le has cogido gusto a eso de ser el héroe.

-          No soy ningún héroe.

-          Ya – suspiró con cierta tristeza – Eso fue lo mismo que le dije a mi padre hace tiempo, y él nunca se lo creyó – tragó saliva para quitarse el nudo dejado por las palabras de Derek. Y es que jamás pensó que dolería tanto oírle decir algo así. Algo tan alejado de la verdad – Así que yo tampoco lo voy a hacer.

-          Stiles…

-          Qué – preguntó cuando Derek pareció dudar en seguir. Incluso paró en su caminar, esperando a que el hombre continuara. Aunque sólo fuera para que repitiera su nombre. Nunca se habría imaginado que habría echado tanto de menos oír su nombre saliendo de su boca.

Pero Derek se limitó a negar, no parando un instante sus pasos.

-          Nada – susurró, apretando la mandíbula y tragando con dificultad.

Sólo por eso, Stiles lo dejó pasar de momento. No quería presionarle más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo… Si bien sabía que tendría derecho a machacarle muchísimo más.

 

Pero cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, Stiles no quiso que la conversación acabara… O lo que demonios fuera que estuvieran teniendo, y que pocos dirían que era una conversación de verdad. Y sin embargo, era algo a lo que ya estaba más que acostumbrado, porque no dejaba de ser la forma de comunicarse entre ellos. Una en la que apenas hablaban y tan pronto había gritos como luego silencios y miradas asesinas, pero en la que se entendían perfectamente.

O eso es lo que él quería pensar. 

 

En vez de acercarse a la puerta principal para abrirla, Stiles se sentó en los escalones del porche.

-          ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Derek se quedó de pie, en silencio, unos cuantos segundos. Pero entonces asintió y se sentó en el mismo escalón, un poco alejado del chico.

-          Es una pregunta un tanto personal.

-          No importa – los ojos de Derek se clavaron en los suyos, y Stiles sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón sólo por ver aquellos ojos tan hermosos.

-          ¿Por qué ella? – sabía que no hacían falta más detalles. Los dos sabían de quién estaba hablando – Sé que no es asunto mío, y que no debería sacar el tema. Menos ahora pero… - tragó saliva – Desde que lo supe he querido preguntártelo.

-          No sabía que ella era…

-          Eso ya lo sé – le reprochó en cierto modo. Pero odiaba que siguiera culpándose por ello – Lo que no entiendo es por qué la buscaste cuando creíamos que habías muerto. Porque ir con ella cuando…

-          ¿Cuando estabas tú?

Esta vez fue el turno de Stiles para asentir en silencio. Aunque no tenía muy claro si era porque no hacía falta hablar, o porque tenía miedo de que no le saliera la voz cuando lo intentara. Porque lo cierto es que le aterrorizaba conocer la respuesta, pese a que necesitara saberla.

-          Cuando no tuve dudas de que te sentías atraído por mí, te dije la verdad – susurró Derek, y Stiles sintió un escalofrío. Porque su voz no era la de ese hombre lobo seguro y casi indestructible en el que se había convertido en los últimos meses. Por el contrario, ahora volvía a ser ese crío asustado que descubrió el día en que se atrevió a besarle por primera vez, en la estación abandonada. Y si aquel día le sorprendió aquello; ver que seguía estando ahí después de todo lo que le había visto hacer en los últimos días, era tan contradictorio como terrorífico - Aquella vez que fui a verte a tu casa, la noche en que estuvimos secuestrados en la comisaría… Tan sólo quería darte las gracias por todo lo que habías hecho por mí. Por haberte ofrecido en seguida a ayudarme, y por salvarme la vida cuando apenas me conocías – apretó los labios con fuerza al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Como si sólo ahora fuera realmente consciente de lo estúpido que había sido - Y pensé que algo así te gustaría. Nunca me planteé que pudieras querer algo más aparte de un simple… contacto físico.

-          Y qué pasó después. Cuando te besé y tú…

-          En ese momento, no había nada que me hubiera gustado más que continuar ese beso y llegar hasta el final – le interrumpió sin alzar la voz - Era lo que más deseaba.

-          Por qué no lo hiciste entonces.

-          Porque se suponía que tenía que proteger a mi manada – apretó los labios un segundo - Cuando tan sólo era un Beta, no pude hacer nada para salvar a mi familia. Pero aquella vez que me besaste, yo ya era el Alfa y quería… Necesitaba cuidar de ellos… Y no podría hacerlo si volvía a dejar que mis sentimientos nublaran al resto de mis acciones.

Las ganas de recorrer la distancia que le separaba y cogerle de la mano eran insoportables. Sabía que aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, los nombres de Paige y de Kate estaban marcados a fuego en cada palabra.

-          Creo que lo entiendo.

-          Pero me equivoqué. Porque al final no sólo te alejé de mí, sino que tampoco conseguí salvar a Erica y… Cuando apareció Jennifer y quiso quedarse yo… - negó lentamente, la mirada perdida - Pensé que me lo merecía. Que si había estado tantos años solo para cuidar mejor de mi manada, pero al final no había servido de nada; me merecía por una vez disfrutar y… Ser el único responsable de todos mis actos.

-          Y fuiste con ella porque… – Stiles no se dio cuenta de que varias lágrimas habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas - ¿Yo no era suficiente?

En seguida Derek recorrió la distancia que les separaba, y agarró con fuerza la barbilla del chico.

Y esta vez ninguno de los dos evitó el contacto.

-          No digas eso.

-          ¿No es la verdad? – preguntó con tristeza – Lo entiendo. En serio.

-          No. No lo entiendes – la mano del hombre subió por la mejilla de Stiles y la acarició del mismo modo que hizo en Nueva York. Y la reacción de Stiles fue exactamente la misma: Cerró los ojos y se dejó embriagar por aquel tacto suave y cálido que tantísimo había echado de menos – Ella no era nadie – susurró sin apartar la vista del rostro del chico pese a que seguía con los ojos cerrados – Las posibilidades de que acabara sufriendo por estar conmigo eran muy altas… Pero me daba igual.

Stiles abrió los ojos, y sintió que se le resquebrajaba el corazón al ver que una diminuta lágrima surcaba la mejilla del Beta.

Era la primera vez que le veía llorar.

-          ¿Y yo tampoco era nadie? – susurró con miedo.

Derek sonrió con melancolía.

-          Ya sabes que no.

-          Entonces por qué te marchaste luego… Por qué…

-          Ya te lo dije – le interrumpió, no apartando la mano un segundo – No podía seguir aquí, sabiendo todo el daño que había hecho… El daño que os había hecho a todos.

-          ¿Y ahora?

-          ¿Ahora?

-          Desde que has vuelto, por fin las cosas empiezan a tener sentido. Apenas llevas un día aquí y por fin sabemos lo que está pasando. Lo que significan mis sueños. Lo que va a ocurrir. ¡Por primera vez en meses Scott y Isaac están hablando! – añadió, con asombro exagerado - Y todo es gracias a ti.

-          No.

-          Sí – colocó una mano sobre la de Derek, aprisionándola en el caso de que diera marcha atrás - Ahora mismo eres el mejor Alfa que podría haber en Beacon Hills.

-          Yo no soy un Alfa.

-          Técnicamente no. Y sé que no te gusta la idea, pero es la verdad… Igual de cierto que es que te necesitamos.

Derek permaneció callado unos segundos.

-          Y voy a ayudaros. Es lo que he venido hacer. Lo que te he prometido.

-          ¿Y cuando todo haya acabado? – le tembló la voz al preguntar lo mismo por segunda vez en la misma noche – ¿Qué va a pasar entonces? – Derek agachó la vista, incapaz de mantener la mirada cristalina de Stiles – Vais a volver a Nueva York.

-          Cora quiere que nos quedemos aquí – respondió alejando la cabeza, apartando la mano del rostro del chico – Me lo dijo cuando aterrizamos.

-          ¿Y tú no quieres?

-          Stiles…

-          Sí o no, Derek – gruñó - No es tan difícil de responder.

-          David me pidió que volviera… Cuando estuviera todo solucionado aquí.

Respondió en un susurró.

Pero para Stiles sonó como el más potente de los gritos.

Ni siquiera esperó a que dijera algo más. Cogió impulso para ponerse en pie pero, apenas se movió, Derek le agarró de la mano y le obligó a quedarse donde estaba.

-          Tienes que entenderlo – pidió – Él me ayudó...

-          ¡Y eso es razón suficiente para tener que quedarte allí! – gritó, furioso – ¡Para no intentar sacar adelante lo que demonios sea que hay entre nosotros! ¡Y no me vengas otra vez con que no hay nada, porque esa excusa ya ha dejado de tener sentido y lo sabes!

-          Stiles…

-          Maldita sea, Derek. Por una vez deja de pensar en los demás, y haz lo que _tú_ quieras hacer.

-          Yo… No sabes lo que estás diciendo – rió con amargura – Todas las veces que ha muerto alguien, ha sido precisamente por ponerme delante de los demás.

-          Eso son estupideces y lo sabes – musitó en un susurro, la rabia ya perdida – Lo que ocurrió hace años no fue culpa tuya. Tú mismo lo has reconocido antes, cuando salí de la bañera – se mordió el labio con nerviosismo – ¿Por qué ahora no vale? Por qué tienes que dejar el hogar donde deseas estar y a las personas con las que deseas… - soltó aire de manera agónica – En el caso de que sea así, claro…

Derek no pudo aguantar más la desolación que se respiraba en cada palabra de Stiles. En cada movimiento contenido. En cada suspiro agónico.

Y decidió ser sincero de una vez por todas.

-          Escuché la conversación – dijo de pronto – Antes de que te marcharas al aeropuerto. Escuché lo que le dijiste a David.

-          ¿Cómo? – preguntó extrañado, y de pronto lo vio todo claro - Estabas allí… Por supuesto – negó para sí, reprochándose lo inocente que podía llegar a ser.

Derek sintió la humillación de Stiles al descubrir lo que hizo, el mayor error de todos los que había cometido en su vida, como una ola que quería ahogarle.

Y no podía permitir que sintiera eso.

Que de los dos, fuera Stiles quien se sintiera roto y vacío por dentro.

-          Fue un error – dijo Derek enseguida - Acababa de despedirme de ti y no pensaba con claridad.

-          Oh, sí – le miró con una rabia apenas contenida - ¡Un error que repetiste cuántas veces! ¡Las mismas que conmigo!

-          Stiles… - la desesperación de Derek por no poder explicarse… Por estropearlo más todavía cada vez que intentaba enmendar los errores pasados, empezaba a ser insoportable – Sé que tienes derecho a odiarme con toda tu alma…

-          Tendría derecho a darte una paliza.

-          Tendrías derecho a matarme – dijo sin apenas fuerzas, y Stiles tuvo claro que no lo decía por decir. Que en el fondo de su alma, Derek sentía que merecía morir a sus manos.

Y ser consciente de eso, logró que Stiles se quedara paralizado.

Jamás se había sentido tan poderoso y miserable a un mismo tiempo.

 

Sólo por eso, dejó que Derek siguiera.

Aunque estaba claro que le iba a costar muchísimo hablar de lo que nunca antes se había permitido siquiera pensar.

-          Yo… - Derek se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Un gesto que jamás había visto en él, y que no deseaba volver a ver jamás. Porque aquella no era sino la imagen más directa de un hombre completamente roto – Nunca he tenido otra cosa – sus pupilas temblaban – No sé cómo se hace – movió una mano temblorosa, incapaz de explicarse – Las pocas… relaciones que he tenido… No fueron como debían ser. Y en todas ellas, menos con… En todas ellas, sólo hubo sexo de por medio… Y acabé convencido de que eso lo único que podía tener… Lo único que _yo_ podía ofrecer.

-          Dios, Derek – gimió Stiles con auténtico dolor - Tienes idea de lo asquerosamente triste que suena eso.

-          No puedo evitar ser como soy – llevó las manos a sus rodillas y las apretó con fuerza, incapaz de tenerlas quietas.

Y Stiles no aguantó más.

Se dijo que a la mierda la fachada de tío duro. Que ya estaba bien de hacerle pagar su propia medicina.

Él sabía mejor que nadie lo desesperante que era ser consciente de que la persona que tenías justo enfrente era el remedio a todos tus males, pero que jamás podrías tenerla.

Y ahora que, por una especie de milagro, él era quien se encontraba en el extremo opuesto; no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle pasar por algo así.

 

Sin dudarlo, colocó una mano sobre la de Derek.

En cuanto notó los dedos cálidos del chico, se calmó un poco.

Y pudo seguir hablando. Decirle lo que quería que Stiles escuchara. Lo que necesitaba que creyera, porque no había más verdad que aquella.

-          Tenías razón – señaló - Si no le hubiera conocido entonces, hubieras sido tú al que le hubiera contado todo.

-          ¿Se supone que eso tiene que hacer que me sienta mejor? – trató de bromear. Por doloroso que fuera hablar de aquello, al menos tenía que intentar que Derek se sintiera menos miserable de lo que ya lo estaba.

-          Siento que no fuera así – musitó – Pero el que no fueras tú al que le confié todo, no significa que no te… No significa que no seas importante para mí.

-          ¿Tan importante como lo es David?

Derek resopló un par de veces, mirando al cielo unos segundos antes de atreverse a contestar

-          Cuando conocí a David, hace años, él fue un gran apoyo. Estuvo siempre a mi lado, y le debo mucho por ello. Sé que si no hubiera sido por él, ahora mismo estaría más loco de lo que ya lo estoy – sonrió con tristeza.

-          No has respondido la pregunta.

-          Al volver a Nueva York, David me pidió ser su Compañero.

-          Lo sé – respondió sin pensar, justo antes de darse cuenta de que, en teoría, no debería saberlo – Cora me lo contó – puso cara de dolor, comprendiendo que acababa de chivarse de su hermana pequeña.

-          ¿Te contó que le dije que no? – Stiles asintió - ¿Sabes por qué?

-          Creo que no lo sabe nadie.

-          Porque David era un gran amigo. Alguien a quien querría durante toda mi vida – apretó los labios – Pero no podía imaginarme viviendo toda una vida con él, del mismo modo en que él esperaba.

-          Y sin embargo ahora le has dicho que sí – Derek alzó una ceja, extrañado – Estabas en su habitación cuando fui a despedirme, ¿no? Y está claro lo que habíais hecho.

-          Sólo fue sexo – susurró más para sí que para el chico que estaba con él. Dijo las palabras de tal modo, que más que sentir vergüenza por su comportamiento, parecía que sentía cansancio por tener que responder siempre lo mismo. Algo que realmente era lo que menos importó desde el principio. No cuando él anhelaba cosas en apariencia mucho más mundanas, pero que nunca tuvo la fortuna de experimentar  – Tú ibas a volver a Beacon Hills. Yo ya había aceptado que no volvería a verte, pero que eso era lo mejor para ti y… Ahora que sólo estaba David en la ecuación, pensé que se lo debía. Que después de todo lo que él había hecho por mí, pensé que era justo que aceptara ser su Compañero.

-          Vale. Lo he cogido. David es el mejor tío del mundo y sólo podías decirle que sí.

-          Sólo pude decirle que no.

 

El corazón de Stiles dio un vuelco.

Tardó diez segundos en encontrar la voz.

-          Qué.

-          Nunca le he dicho que sí, Stiles – susurró - Aun cuando pensé que no volvería a verte, no podía hacerlo. No podía ser tan hipócrita como para estar con alguien que me quería, sabiendo que yo no sentía lo mismo por él.

Necesitó casi un minuto para recuperar el habla.

No podía estar ocurriendo aquello.

No podía ser que Derek acabara de decir algo así: Que había rechazado a David.

Pero lo absurdo de todo era que, pese a ello… pese a que por fin Derek había usado palabras para dejar clara sus ideas; todavía no tenía claro si volvería a verle o no cuando todo hubiera acabado.

Por ello, la respuesta de Stiles fue una llena de resignación.

-          Y sin embargo, estarías dispuesto a volver allí. Aunque sólo sea como su segundo al mando.

Derek suspiró de manera agónica, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ahora que se lo oía decir a Stiles en voz alta, entendía perfectamente cuando Cora le decía que era un estúpido incapaz de entender los sentimientos humanos, ni de relacionarse como una persona normal.

Y Dios, la razón que tenía.

-          Pensé que era lo justo – murmuró desanimado. Furioso consigo mismo.

-          Por supuesto – rió Stiles sin humor – Lo justo es estar toda la vida al servicio de alguien que te quiere, recordándole cada día que no podrá tenerte. Y al mismo tiempo tener a un chico que está perdidamente enamorado de ti en la otra punta del país, pensando que si está solo es porque nunca ha sido suficiente. Porque sólo ha sido un iluso estúpido que creyó que podría estar al nivel del mismísimo Alfa de Nueva York.

-          Él es quien no está a tu nivel.

-          Claro…

Derek llevó una mano hasta la barbilla del chico, y le obligó a levantar el rostro y mirarle.

-          Lo digo en serio – dijo con voz grave – Antes de conocerte, pese a que David ya me ayudó a salir del pozo en el que me había metido, di por hecho que jamás tendría una vida normal, junto a alguien. Que jamás querría tener algo así – soltó su barbilla pero Stiles no apartó la mirada – Lo pensé porque no sentía esa necesidad con David. Que era la persona a la que más unida estaba por aquel entonces.

-          ¿Y?

El hombre lobo sonrió con cierta vergüenza.

-          Y entonces te conocí a ti. Y poco a poco, cambiaste todos mis esquemas.

 

Stiles volvió a quedarse paralizado.

Sabía que lo que acababa de confesar Derek, era lo que había estado esperando. La respuesta a esa pregunta que nunca llegó a darle. Nunca llegó a decirle por qué fue a verle aquella noche. Por qué respondió a aquel primer beso. Por qué se acostó con él cuando simplemente podía haberle dado con la puerta en las narices… O por qué había rechazado a David…

Y la respuesta era tan absurdamente sencilla, que por un instante tuvo ganas de echarse a reír.

 

Porque era él. 

 

Pero ahora que por fin tenía la respuesta, no supo cómo reaccionar. No sabía si tirarse a sus brazos y darle las gracias un millón de veces; o limitarse a llorar de alegría.

Afortunadamente, Derek entendió en seguida lo que debía estar pasando por su cabeza, y no le importó seguir siendo él quien hablara.  

-          Siento haberlo hecho todo mal. Haberte apartado durante tanto tiempo, convencido de que era la única solución… No fue justo para ti.

-          No fue justo para ninguno – añadió Stiles, pero al final le entró la duda - ¿Verdad?

Derek asintió, logrando que Stiles respirara aliviado. Y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, volvió a acariciar su mejilla.

 

Apenas notó el calor de su mano, Stiles sintió que se liberaran todos los nudos que habían aprisionado su vida en los últimos meses.

De pronto no importó que estuvieran a punto de enfrentarse a un ser mágico que estaba asesinando a gente inocente. Que en algún lugar de Nueva York, un hombre bueno estaba esperando que volviera la persona a la que más quería. O que durante años un crío hiperactivo sólo pudo soñar despierto, pensando que algún día acabaría junto a un tal Derek Hale.

Todos esos problemas. Esos imposibles. Desaparecieron de golpe.

Dejaron de importar.

Porque ahora, justo en ese momento, sólo importaban ellos dos.

 

Stiles recorrió la distancia que le separaba de Derek, y se encontró entre sus brazos antes de ser consciente de que se había movido.

Apretó con fuerza sus propios brazos en torno a la espalda de Derek, e inspiró con fuerza el olor que desprendía el hombre. Un olor compuesto por un millón de pequeños e insignificantes detalles, pero que todos juntos componían el aroma único del hogar.

-          Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo – susurró Derek cuando llevarían unos buenos quince minutos sin cambiar de posición.

-          Por qué – preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y alegría – Te aseguro que ahora mismo, este presente me está gustando mucho.

El hombre sonrió tímidamente mientras rompía lentamente el abrazo. Sus ojos se clavaron por unos segundos en los labios de Stiles.

-          Te merecías que hubiera sido distinto – susurró – No haber empezado por la parte del sexo… Creer que eso era lo único que yo quería. Lo único que había.

-          Pero no es así… ¿no?

La sonrisa de Derek se amplió, y oyó perfectamente el ritmo acelerado del chico.

-          No.

-          Entonces no importa – susurró, y por un instante el tiempo se detuvo. Tan sólo estuvieron los dos, en la quietud de la noche, mirándose a los ojos y viendo en cada uno de ellos el centro de su universo – ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

-          El qué.

-          Besarme.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Derek, y tuvo que tragar con dificultad. Lo negaría ante cualquiera que se le ocurriera decirlo, pero en esos momentos estaba más nervioso que si tuviera que enfrentarse ahora mismo a otra manada de Alfas.

Por fortuna, la sonrisa burlona de Stiles fue todo lo que necesitó para que los nervios desaparecieran.

Porque lo cierto era que sí: Deseaba más que nada en el mundo besar a ese chico tan increíble, al que estaba unido sí o sí. Porque daba igual cuanta distancia quisiera poner entre ellos, siempre acabaría volviendo a su lado.

Era algo que hasta un árbol ancestral y mágico había descubierto antes que él.

 

Apartó la mano de la mejilla de Stiles, y por unos segundos tan sólo contempló sus finos labios. Sus ojos brillantes. Su nariz respingona. Sus lunares marcando la piel. Y cuando se llenó de esos detalles que componían una ínfima parte de aquel chico tan fascinante como sencillo, cerró los ojos y pegó sus labios a los suyos.

 

Y por primera vez le besó como había querido hacer siempre.

Sin prisas. Sin miedo. Sin repercusiones. Sin rabia.

Tan sólo besándole como sólo podría hacer alguien enamorado.

Y aunque a estas alturas todavía no lo había dicho en voz alta, intuía que Stiles no necesitaba oír las palabras mágicas. Que para él estaba más que claro.

 

Por ello, esta vez tan sólo usó sus labios. Los presionó suavemente contra los de él, como si fueran delicados pétalos, disfrutando de su cálido y maravilloso tacto. No quiso jugar con su lengua ni con sus dientes. Por mucho que estuviera disfrutando de ese momento, sabía que el deseo y la pasión siempre estaban a flor de piel entre ellos dos. Y sabía que en cuanto probara de nuevo su lengua o tan sólo le oyera gemir, no podría dar marcha atrás y lo querría absolutamente todo.

 

Pero esta vez no quería acabar así.

Por mucho que disfrutara del contacto físico con él. Por mucho que se emborrachara de él cada vez que estuvieran juntos, incluso temiendo a veces llegar a perder el control; esta vez quería que fuera distinto.

 

Esta vez quería darle lo que se merecía. Quería darle un simple beso, sin pretensiones y perfecto en su sencillez, bajo la luz de la luna. Un beso que era el final perfecto a un inocente paseo nocturno, justo antes de dejarle en casa.

 

Puede que fuera demasiado simple. Demasiado poco para todo lo que ya habían vivido. Para lo que vivirían en los próximos días, y donde sus propias vidas estarían en peligro.

Pero aquello era algo que sabía que Stiles nunca había tenido. Algo que se merecía tener.

Por una vez, Stiles Stilinski se merecía ser simplemente ese adolescente de las películas románticas, donde el hombre de su vida le trataba y le quería como se merecía. Nada más que eso.

Y Derek también lo merecía.

Por primera vez, se merecía amar a alguien que no le utilizara. Alguien a quien no escondiera nada. Alguien que conociera sus virtudes y sus defectos, y abrazara ambos por igual.

 

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo!!  
> Primero de todo: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado después del último capítulo. No os voy a mentir: tenía muchísimo miedo de lo que podríais pensar, y casi estaba temiendo que dejarais de leer el fic porque no os parecía bien lo que había hecho. XD  
> Pero no ha sido así!! Y aunque está claro que muchos pensáis que el perdón de Stiles ha llegado demasiado pronto después de tooodo lo que hizo Derek, por lo menos estáis de acuerdo con el resultado final, y con la conversación que tuvieron.  
> Y después de esto, quería daros mi punto de vista. Ya lo he hecho a través de las respuestas a vuestros comentarios pero, por si acaso, me gustaría dejarlo aquí también. Y aunque no sé si está del todo bien que use esto como plataforma de mis pensamientos (va a parecer que soy una egocéntrica, XD) no sé... creo que merecéis saber por qué he hecho lo que he hecho. Como una manera más de afianzar ese contacto escritor/lector que hemos creado.  
> Al tema: Sé que pensáis que Derek se merece sufrir mucho más, e incluso que en un momento dado llegue a sentir celos porque Stiles se fije en otro, para hacerle pagar con su misma moneda. Sé que, en cualquier ciscunstancia, eso habría sido lo más lógico que habría hecho. Pero cuando escribo cualquier fic (si bien me he especializado en Sterek, XD) para mí lo más importante es que los personajes actúen acorde a sus personalidades vistas en la serie. Y aunque haya veces en que eso tenga que cambiar un poco (empezando por el importante detalle de que jamás les veremos juntos en la serie... maldito Jeff, XD) siempre intento que sean fieles... Y ese es el motivo por el que, por mucho que me gustaría, no soy capaz de poner a un Stiles rencoroso con ganas de amargar a Derek más tiempo del necesario: porque no soy capaz de verle así. Y del mismo modo ocurre que, aunque tenga unas ganas horribles de poner a Derek llorando a moco tendido y suplicando el perdón de Stiles, no me sale... Porque, como muy bien dijo mi hermana: "Derek no llora. Como mucho una lágrima y se acabó", XD  
> Ojo. Esto no quiere decir ni mucho menos que vosotros no seais capaces de imaginaros algo así, y motivo por el que queríais que hubiera más rencor por parte de Stiles... Pero el caso es que yo no me los imagino así. Y como muchos habéis dicho (y muchísimas gracias por ello), lo que más os gusta de mis historias es la forma en la que muestro los sentimientos de todos los personajes... Pues bien, eso lo consigo porque me imagino perfectamente a ese personaje... Y por ese mismo motivo, si no me puedo imaginar a Derek celoso o a Stiles cabreado durante semanas pese a que sabe que le está haciendo daño a Derek, jamás podré poner algo así. Y ese ha sido el motivo por el que todo se ha solucionado tan "aparentemente" rápido.  
> A lo que se añade, claro está, que hay toda una trama detrás que necesita ser resuelta. Y tenía la sensación de que si me alargaba demasiado con el "problema Sterek" por así decirlo, al final iba a perder en intensidad el resto de la historia... Y ESO NUNCA, XD  
> En serio. Perdón por el rollo. Muchos pensaréis que no tengo por qué contaros todo esto, porque sólo estoy aquí para subir una historia... Pero quería hacerlo después de leer todos vuestros comentarios, para que supierais un poco más de cuáles han sido mis motivos. Y después de lo bien que me tratáis con cada capítulo, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.  
> Dicho esto, me callo ya, XD, y os dejo con el capítulo.  
> Este es mucho, mucho más alegre ;-)  
> Que lo disfrutéis <3

Estaba claro que nada más iba a ocurrir la primera noche de Derek en Beacon Hills.

No dejaba de ser algo que querían los dos. Como una especie de declaración de intenciones sobre lo serio que se estaban tomando su relación.  

 

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Stiles que un día desaprovecharía la oportunidad de acostarse con Derek, estando los dos a solas _Y_ en una casa vacía… se habría reído hasta reventar. 

Sin embargo, así era como habían quedado las cosas.

Y Stiles no se arrepentía por nada del mundo.

 

De lo que sí que se arrepintió, fue de no haberse dado cuenta de que su padre había llegado a casa. Al menos con el tiempo suficiente como para dejar de besar a Derek y alejarse de él. Lo justo para disimular que no estaban haciendo lo que estaba claro que estaban haciendo.

Y así fue como un nada discreto carraspeo les avisó de que el Sheriff había llegado. Sheriff que se quedó mirándoles con los brazos en jarra, sin decir nada, y con claras intenciones de sacar la pistola y empezar a disparar.

 

Por fortuna Derek fue más rápido esta vez, y enseguida ya estaba en pie, despidiéndose con un inocente saludo de la mano. No es lo que Stiles hubiera querido, la verdad. Pero el joven Stilinski supuso que era lo mejor, dadas las circunstancias.

 

Otra cosa, por supuesto, fue la larga charla que tuvo luego con su padre, para intentar convencerle de que Derek no era el malo de la historia. Que realmente nunca lo fue, y que si le había roto el corazón en el pasado, solo fue sin querer.

Y de acuerdo que aquello había sonado muchísimo mejor en su cabeza… Pero técnicamente, esa era la verdad. Igual de verdad que era que no había nada que John Stilisnki pudiera hacer, que le impidiera volver a ver a Derek cuando quisiera.

 

El caso es que al final, milagro de los milagros, la sangre no llegó al río. Y tras largas horas de conversación donde Stiles ofreció un millón de ejemplos de lo estupendo y perfecto que era Derek Hale, John Stilinski decidió dejarlo pasar de momento.

Y aunque no sabía si era porque el pobre debía estar más que cansado, o porque todavía no había terminado de asimilar que su hijo llevaba meses teniendo premoniciones sobre unos asesinatos que se habían cometido en otro pueblo, porque una especie de árbol mágico se lo había dicho; Stiles no quiso presionar demasiado. Se limitó a acostarse cuando ya eran las seis de la mañana, deseando soñar con que Derek estaba en la cama con él.

 

**********

No soñó con Derek.

Lo que hizo fue volver a soñar con el nuevo Nemeton, y se despertó sintiendo que perforaban su corazón.

 

Afortunadamente, ya había aprendido a controlar sus gritos cuando soñaba, y su padre no supo que había tenido otra pesadilla.

Tampoco se lo contó a los demás, empezando por Derek. No quería preocuparles y, aunque sí había dado por hecho que los sueños desaparecerían una vez el mensaje había sido desvelado; no dejaba de ser lo mismo de siempre.

Por tanto, no tenía sentido preocuparse. Y menos si sólo quedaba un día de calma hasta la luna llena.

 

Un día que, por otro lado, su padre se preocupó muy mucho de que fuera para el público general, con nada de escenas subidas de tono. En otras palabras: John Stilinski no se separó de Stiles ni un segundo, y prácticamente arrastró a todos los hombres lobo del pueblo que conocía hasta el salón de su casa, con tal de que Derek y él no estuvieran a solas ni de casualidad. Y aunque Stiles le aseguró que aquello no era buena idea, más que nada porque la cosa seguía un poco tensa entre Isaac y Scott, y porque a lo mejor a Isaac le apetecería estar con Allison; no consiguió convencerle.

Y así fue como acabaron los seis enclaustrados en el salón de la residencia Stilinski, viendo todas las películas de Star Wars… Incluyendo las tres primeras.

 

La idea, como no podía ser de otra manera, fue del propio Sheriff; quien señaló que siempre se había quejado de que Scott todavía no las había visto, y que esta era tan buena ocasión como cualquier otra.

Pero el hombre no se conformó con amargarle un día en el que Stiles había esperado disfrutar de una maratoniana sesión de sexo con Derek, ofreciéndole a cambio un maratón del universo de George Lucas. Por si eso fuera poco el muy puñetero, fiel a su papel de carcelero, decidió acompañar a los jóvenes porque, al parecer, hacía mucho que no había visto las películas.

 

Stiles no disimuló la mirada de odio que le lanzó a su padre cuando se sentó en el sofá, casualmente entre Derek y él. Como tampoco hizo con la que le regaló después a Cora, cuando la muy traidora comentó que podían ver también los extras del DVD.

 

Lo más triste de todo, es que al final a Scott le gustaron las películas. Pero él, como el chico raro y contrario al resto que siempre fue, prefirió los episodios I, II y III. Decía que con ellos se entendía mucho mejor la trama, y que el personaje de Jar Jar Binks era el más gracioso de todos.

Y por mucho que Stiles quisiera a Scott, necesitó que su padre le sujetara para no lanzarse a su cuello e intentar ahogarle, por haber dicho semejante blasfemia.

 

 

Eran las once de la noche cuando un más que satisfecho Sheriff comentó que ya era tarde, y que todo el mundo debería irse a su casa. Incluso, haciendo gala de su hospitalidad, se ofreció a acompañar a todos hasta la puerta.

 _Absolutamente_ a todos.

Así que Stiles no pudo hacer otra cosa que gruñir por lo bajo, lanzar una nueva mirada de odio a su padre y a Cora, porque la muy guarra seguía partiéndose el culo a su costa (sobre todo cada vez que su hermano apretaba los labios de tal modo que sólo podía ser visto como un puchero, pero que él lo negaría por siempre); y despedirse de Derek con un simple “hasta mañana”.

 

**********

Por desgracia, la tortura a la que le había sometido su padre, obligándole a estar todo el día a meros metros de distancia del hombre al que quería tirarse en todas las posturas posibles; no fue suficiente para que Stiles dejara de pensar en el gran problema que tenían entre manos.

Uno que se resolvería mañana, para bien o para mal, apenas saliera la luna llena.

 

Pese a que sabía que necesitaba descansar, porque mañana sería un día muy largo, Stiles no se fue a la cama. Sabía que no conseguiría pegar ojo en toda la noche a causa de la preocupación. Y que en cuanto lo hiciera, más que probablemente, volvería tener aquella asquerosa pesadilla.

Así que era absurdo siquiera intentar conciliar el sueño.

Por ello prefirió sentarse frente a su ordenador, dispuesto a pasar las horas muertas leyendo cualquier cosa.

 

Debería llevar tres horas corrigiendo las páginas de la Wikipedia que hablaban de los hombre lobos (lo que en realidad consistía en cambiar todo lo que era correcto pero que no era bueno que el mundo supiera), cuando oyó varios golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana.

Por supuesto, eso le habría asustado si su ventana no fuera la puerta de entrada principal para la mayoría de sus amigos licántropos.

 

Encontrarse con Derek, por delante de las otras visitas que sí que había esperado, fue toda una sorpresa.

-          ¿Derek? – susurró mientras el hombre terminaba de colarse por la ventana - ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Pensé que estarías ya en tu casa – miró de reojo la puerta cerrada del dormitorio - Como se entere mi padre, nos mata a los dos.

-          Tranquilo. Tu padre está durmiendo.

-          Cómo lo sabes.

El hombre respondió con un exagerado levantamiento de cejas, al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama del chico.

-          Claro… Orejas de hombre lobo y eso – trató de bromear, pero siempre sin subir la voz – Pero puede entrar aquí y…

-          Pues cierra la puerta con el pestillo.

-          Qué – Derek inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta, y Stiles siguió la dirección como si fuera un perro entrenado… Y no, no era un juego de palabras intencionado – Oh. Sí, claro.

Una vez estuvo el pestillo bien echado, volvió junto a su invitado sorpresa. Se sentó también en la cama, pero un poco alejado del Beta. Y teniendo en cuenta que se había pasado todo el día odiando a su padre por no dejarles a solas, comportarse ahora así resultaba un tanto ridículo, la verdad.

Aunque no lo era tanto el hecho de que fuera la primera vez que estaban juntos, a solas y en un dormitorio, desde lo de Nueva York, la noche en que…

Sí. Se entendía un poco la incomodidad.

-          Por qué estás aquí – preguntó de nuevo Stiles. Sabía que Derek jamás iniciaría la conversión, así que no tenía más remedio que hacerlo él – No me entiendas mal. Me alegro de que estés aquí pero…

-          Tenía ganas de verte – musitó al fin el hombre. Y pese a que podía oír perfectamente los ronquidos del Sheriff, no quiso arriesgarse a levantar la voz y despertarle.

-          Oh… - Stiles se rascó el cuello, nervioso… Y también tontamente complacido por oír a Derek decir algo que jamás creyó que fuera capaz de decir - ¿Sabes que hace dos horas que nos hemos despedido, verdad? – puso una mueca juguetona - ¿Significa eso que ahora no puedes vivir sin mí? – preguntó riendo, a lo que Derek le respondió con una de sus caras patentadas de constipado emocional – Para ser el mismo tío que estuvo cinco meses sin dar señales de vida y no responder uno sólo de mis mensajes, ahora es toda una sorpresa saber que no puedes estar ni cinco minutos sin verme.

La parrafada le salió así, sin más. Y como siempre le ocurría, sobre todo siempre que hablaba de cosas importantes, lo dijo sin ningún tipo de filtro.

Pero cuando terminó de hablar y Derek le miró como si le acabaran de dar una patada en sus partes nobles, tuvo claro que había dicho más de la cuenta. O que lo había dicho de tal manera, que el hombre lo había entendido como no quería que lo entendiera.

-          No… No es ningún reproche – se apresuró a aclarar – Era simplemente una…

-          Lo entiendo – le interrumpió el Beta con voz grave – Y tienes razón.

-          Pero me alegro de que estés aquí… En plan, me alegro muchísimo.

Derek le mostró una media sonrisa, con los ojos ligeramente cerrados. Pero viniendo de él, que siempre parecía una estatua en cuanto a sentimientos se refería, aquello ya era todo un mundo para Stiles.

Si bien, lo siguiente que dijo podría habérselo ahorrado, la verdad.

-          David me ha llamado.

Stiles tardó casi medio minuto en encontrar la voz.

-          Oh…

-          Quería saber cuándo tenía pensado volver.

-          Y qué… qué le has dicho.

Derek recorrió la distancia que les separaba, y se pegó al chico. Y cuando llegó a su altura, colocó una mano en su rodilla.

-          Le he dicho que lo siento muchísimo, pero que tengo intención de quedarme aquí.

-          ¿En serio? – preguntó con la sonrisa más bobalicona que podría haber sacado, y que en el futuro siempre negaría.

-          Pensé que ya había quedado claro – comentó el hombre lobo, alzando de nuevo una ceja, casi con molestia. Pero en cuanto notó que el corazón de Stiles se aceleraba un poco más de lo normal, no sabía muy bien por qué motivo, subió la mano que tenía en la rodilla hasta el pecho – Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito.

-          Estupendo – respondió casi sin voz, un tanto azorado por tener a Derek cerca de él. Y sí, ya le había tenido igual de cerca o incluso _mucho_ más en otras ocasiones… Pero esto era distinto – Sólo por… confirmar – se mojó los labios, nervioso – En ese “todo” del que hablas, no está sólo que aquí te criaste y vivió tu familia, y que Cora quiere quedarse, ¿no? También… ¿También está incluido en ese… “todo”… cierto adolescente?

Derek sonrió, esta vez con toda la boca, y pegó sus labios a los de ese cierto adolescente.

Como las otras veces que había sentido los labios de Derek, Stiles los saboreó como si fuera la primera vez.

Cuando Derek rompió el beso, sin haberse movido ninguno del sitio, apoyó la frente en la de Stiles.

-          Siento haber tardado tanto en darte una respuesta – musitó, llevando las dos manos al pecho del chico – Haber huido cuando….

-          Necesitabas tiempo – le interrumpió Stiles, un tanto cansado de oírle pedir perdón. Y es que siempre preferiría al Derek seguro y confiado… Aunque ello implicara que también fuera un poco capullo – E intuyo que nunca se te han dado bien estas cosas…

Derek negó sin levantar la cabeza.

-          No he tenido mucha experiencia – susurró – No con la persona adecuada.

Stiles sonrió para sí, y esta vez fue él quien inició el beso.

Levantando la barbilla del hombre lobo con dos dedos, alzó su rostro hasta la altura perfecta para que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo.

 

El calor de sus labios carnosos le inflamó como no creía posible, y Stiles gimió en su boca, rindiéndose al placer de tenerle allí, con él. De saber que sería así por siempre.

Notó entonces una mano del Beta colándose por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su estómago. Parecía mentira, pero era la primera vez desde que Derek hubiera vuelto, que tocaba su piel.

Sentir las palmas de sus manos, cálidas, grandes y fuertes sobre su piel, logró que Stiles se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

-          ¿Quieres que pare? – susurró Derek, parando los movimientos pero sin apartar la mano del todo – Si no estás cómodo aquí o…

-          No. No es eso – le miró a los ojos y trató de mostrar en los suyos toda la sinceridad que le fue posible – Sé que es absurdo después de lo que hemos hecho pero… Creo que estoy más nervioso que la primera vez.

Derek llevó la mano que tenía libre hasta la mejilla del chico, y la acarició con ternura.

-          ¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que me pasa lo mismo?

-          ¿En serio?

-          La otra vez fue… - apretó los labios con cierta rabia – sin pensar. Fue un simple arrebato. Y los dos estábamos seguros de que no se repetiría.

-          Aunque yo confiaba en que sí – añadió con timidez el chico, a lo que Derek sonrió.

-          No debió ser así. Menos en tu primera vez.

-          Derek…

-          Pero no puedo pasarme toda la vida lamentándome del pasado – continuó antes de que Stiles pudiera decir nada más. Si bien eso era justo lo que iba a decir – Aunque sí que puedo crear nuevos recuerdos. Nuevos momentos.

Stiles sonrió ante las palabras del hombre. Palabras que tantísimo tiempo deseó oír, y que en los últimos días estaba seguro que jamás escucharía. Y ahora que por fin lo hacia… que por fin veía que Derek se quitaba las telarañas del pasado, y se deshacía de sus viejos miedos (la culpa, los remordimientos, los errores), no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

 

Porque estaba contento, de eso no había duda.

Pero estaba _más_ que contento.

Tal vez por ello, la sonrisa acabó convirtiéndose en un mar de lágrimas. Y apenas empezaron a caer las primeras gotas saladas, se abrazó al hombre como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Derek respondió al abrazo con ternura. Sabiendo que sus lágrimas eran de felicidad. Y cuando consiguió que el chico dejara de temblar, tal vez quince minutos después, se dispuso a demostrarle con gestos, lo que ya le había dicho con palabras.

 

Sin dudar, le quitó la camiseta con cuidado, casi a cámara lenta. Esta vez sería sin prisas. Sin que el deseo fuera el único motor de sus actos.

Una vez estuvo desnudo de cintura para arriba, besó sus hombros y garganta. Apenas leves presiones de sus labios, que sin embargo lograron encender la pálida piel del adolescente.

Mientras seguía reverenciando su cuerpo, como si estuviera hecho de alabastro y no de piel; le tumbó en la cama con cuidado, colocando una mano en la espalda, y la otra en su cintura. En cuanto le tuvo tumbado, fue su turno de quitarse la camiseta, segundos antes de besar el pecho y estómago de Stiles. Arrancando pequeños gemidos de placer cada vez que la lengua rozaba su piel, cada vez más abajo.

Cuando llegó a su cintura, sin dejar de besarle, desabrochó el cinturón y le quitó los pantalones. Y mirando fijamente a Stiles, que no había apartado sus ojos del hombre un solo segundo, terminó de desnudarle.

 

Al observar el contraste de la carne de la piel de Stiles, con el blanco de la escayola que seguía cubriendo su brazo derecho, Derek estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. No sólo por pena al ver roto aquel cuerpo tan hermoso. Sino también por orgullo de ver que un ser tan aparentemente frágil, era en realidad una de las personas más fuertes que jamás había conocido. Una persona que apenas una semana antes había estado a punto de ser violado, y que ahora hacía frente a un nuevo peligro sólo con el fin de ayudar a gente. Gente que no conocía y que jamás le daría las gracias por haberles salvado, pero que en su naturaleza valiente y bondadosa, no podía ser de otra manera.

 

Y ese ser tan increíble: frágil, fuerte, bueno y valiente, le había elegido a él.

Derek jamás podría agradecer lo suficiente que le hubiera ocurrido aquello. Y menos sabiendo que en el pasado, aunque fuera con la intención de protegerle, él había sido quien le hizo daño.  

 

Una tímida sonrisa de Stiles, sin embargo, le obligó a dejar atrás el pasado.

Ahora no estaba en Nueva York, deseando volver a Beacon pero negándose hacerlo porque creía que no se lo merecía. Y no estaba en un avión, con los nervios a flor de piel porque tenía miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde y se encontrara con la noticia de su muerte nada más aterrizar.

Ahora estaba de vuelta. En su hogar. Junto a la persona en torno a la que había girado su existencia desde el mismo día en que se conocieron.

 

Sin querer perder más tiempo, abrió el cajón superior de la mesilla de noche, y sacó un bote de lubricante apenas empezado. Y cuando Stiles se asombro y medio sonrojó porque lo hubiera encontrado tan fácilmente, Derek tan solo se tocó la punta de la nariz varias veces.

Stiles se aguantó las ganas de echarse a reír, pues su padre seguía estando durmiendo a meros metros de distancia, y tan sólo asintió. Indicándole a Derek que estaba listo.

 

Con calma, Derek terminó de desnudarse, revelando poco a poco aquel cuerpo musculoso y perfecto. Un cuerpo que muy pocos tuvieron la fortuna de tocar como Stiles estaba a punto de hacer, pero de los que sólo dos se merecían tal honor.

 

Una vez desnudo, separó con cuidado las piernas de Stiles y se arrodilló entre ellas. Se inclinó para besarle con pasión, con un ritmo ni muy lento pero tampoco excesivamente salvaje, y fue bajando poco a poco por todo su cuerpo. Besó su garganta, su cuello, su pecho. Lamió sus pezones como si quisiera sacarles todo el jugo, y bajó por las costillas y abdominales. Jugó con el ombligo durante unos segundos, y cuando estaba a punto de lamer con la punta de su lengua el miembro más que hinchado de Stiles, giró ligeramente a la izquierda para besar el interior de su muslo.

-          Eres cruel – susurró Stiles, quien sintió entonces la sombra de la sonrisa de Derek en su piel.

Pero la protesta murió en cuanto el chico sintió un dedo húmedo acariciando el orificio de su ano.

-          ¿Qué decías? – preguntó el Beta sin dejar de besarle. Frotó su mejilla ligeramente áspera contra la suave piel de los muslos.

-          Nada – gimió Stiles, casi con dolor, al notar la primera intromisión del dedo – Por favor, no pares.

Derek, por supuesto, no lo hizo.

Con cuidado, muy lentamente, fue abriendo al muchacho. Dejando que sus gemidos ahogados llenaran la habitación, teniendo que morderse el labio cada vez que estaba a punto de gritar, para que su padre no les descubriera.

Y por increíble que fuera, aquello lo hacía todavía mejor.

 

Cuando estuvo completamente abierto, ya con tres dedos que no dejaban de rozar su próstata una y otra vez, Derek decidió pasar al siguiente nivel.

Tumbándose encima del chico, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en el brazo herido, le besó con pasión. Le devoró como un hambriento, y esta vez sí que jugó con su lengua y dientes, mordiendo y lamiendo cada detalle de su boca. Tanto sus labios jugosos y deliciosos, como el interior de su boca, cálida y suave como el terciopelo.

 

Stiles respondió al beso, abrazando su cuello con ambos brazos para impedir que el hombre se separara de él. Para que en ningún momento sus cuerpos dejaran de estar pegados.

El primer empuje del miembro de Derek, entrando hasta la cabeza, arrancó un leve gruñido por parte de Stiles. Pero en seguida el Beta le calmó, besándole con energías renovadas, al tiempo que acariciaba su pierna y cintura. Lo hizo todo el tiempo que fue necesario, hasta que los dedos de Stiles se clavaron en su espalda, indicándole que podía seguir.

 

Sin dejar de besarle, en un único y fluido movimiento, terminó de enterrarse en él.

Y casi en seguida empezó a mover sus caderas, logrando encender el cuerpo de Stiles y el suyo propio como no creía posible.

Con cada roce de piel con piel, sentía vibrar la piel de Stiles bajo la suya. Sentía el latido de su corazón, acelerado y acompasado con el suyo. Y su respiración agitada, rota, cada vez que la penetración tocaba fondo y acariciaba su punto de mayor placer.

Todo el conjunto estaba logrando que Derek se sintiera en cierto modo sobrepasado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por el calor que emanaba de todos los poros de su piel. Por la presión del cuerpo de Stiles, atrayendo y abrazando su miembro con una fuerza a veces excesiva.

Y aun así, no llegaba a ser suficiente.

Por fortuna, no era el único que lo pensaba.

-          Más. Necesito más – rogó entonces Stiles, tras una embestida más fuerte que las anteriores. Pero Derek sabía que no le estaba pidiendo que fuera más rápido. O que embistiera más fuerte.

Por ello, lo que hizo fue pasar los dos brazos por debajo de la espalda de Stiles, y pegarle a él. Y una vez le tuvo bien sujeto, sin separarse ni por supuesto salir de él, se incorporó en la cama.

Acabó sentado en el centro del colchón, con Stiles encima de él.

De ese modo pudo sentirle tan dentro, que era como si fueran uno solo.

-          Derek – gimió, casi sollozó, abrazándose con fuerza a su cuello, tratando de seguir el movimiento de las caderas del hombre lobo.

Derek no le concedió tregua. Pese a que no le penetró con la brutalidad de su última y única vez, el hombre no paró de embestirle. De llenarle y darle el placer que se merecía. Que los dos se merecían.

 

Al tiempo que no dejaba de asaltar su cuerpo, abrazó la espalda del chico. Apretando las yemas de sus dedos en aquella piel sudada, y lamiendo el sudor de su garganta como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo.

Y cuando sintió que Stiles estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, mordió con sus dientes la pálida carne de su cuello. Por un instante estuvo tentado de hacerlo con sus colmillos de lobo, sabiendo que ahora no había riesgo de transformarle. Pero no podría soportar la idea de hacerle daño con una herida tan profunda… O al menos, de hacérselo sin su consentimiento.

 

Apenas se clavaron los dientes en la carne, llegó al orgasmo. Y casi en el acto, el chico buscó sus labios y los besó con brutalidad. Un beso que duró todo el tiempo que Derek le llenó, marcándole como suyo de aquel modo tan íntimo, al tiempo que Stiles se vaciaba por y para él.

 

Una vez su deseo fue saciado, los dos quedaron en calma.

Sin moverse, tan solo respirando fatigadamente, apoyaron sus cabezas en el cuello del otro. Dejando que el calor del otro les calentara por dentro y por fuera, siendo sus manos las únicas que se movían. Acariciando la espalda y cuello del compañero, en un lenguaje silencioso que, sin embargo, conseguía expresar con caricias lo que difícilmente podrían expresar con simples palabras.

 

Podían haber pasado fácilmente diez minutos, cuando Derek fue el primero en apartar su rostro del cuello. Frente a él Stiles le miraba con expresión adormecida. Tenía el rostro y cuello ligeramente enrojecido por el subidón de adrenalina, y porque Derek no había dejado de rozar su barba de un par de días, contra aquella piel tan suave.

Era la imagen más increíblemente hermosa que jamás había visto.

-          No quiero salir de ti – dijo Derek, besándole de nuevo en los labios – Pero así no estás cómodo.

-          Ahora mismo estoy en el cielo – musitó con modorra, respondiendo al beso e iniciando uno nuevo – Ni se te ocurra quitarte.

Derek negó, entornando los ojos, pero a continuación le besó con ganas. Y pese a que ya le dolían los labios de tantos besarlos, no podía parar. Era como si necesitara recuperar todo el tiempo perdido de los últimos años, en los que desearía haberlo hecho pero él mismo se lo impidió.  

-          Puedo quedarme esta noche – preguntó en un susurro, besando ahora el hombro del chico.

-          Eso ni se pregunta – Stiles enredó los dedos en el pelo azabache del Beta y jugueteó con él – Si por mi fuera, te quedarías toda la vida tal y como estás ahora mismo.

Derek se mordió el labio para no echarse a reír, y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Stiles. Dejando que el tacto de sus dedos le relajara como no creía que fuera posible, hasta el punto de hacerle ronronear.

-          No quiero que tu padre me encuentre así por la mañana – musitó – Ya bastante mal le caigo como para que ahora se entere de esto… Me vendrían bien unos cuantos puntos a favor.

-          No te preocupes – le besó en la sien, tras lo que procedió a darle una cuantas palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda – Te juro que haré todo lo posible para que sepa lo estupendo que eres. – sonrió – Y en cuanto a dormir aquí, bastará con que salgas por la ventana antes de que se haga de día.

-          Me vas a obligar a madrugar – se quejó, subiendo una ceja hasta lo más alto.

-          Es el precio que hay que pagar para poder estar con este pedazo de tío – abrió mucho los ojos, señalándose a sí mismo y poniendo una mueca socarrona – Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Derek gimió por lo bajo, y a continuación se dejó caer en la cama, trayendo a Stiles con él.

-          Entonces será mejor que te calles y me dejes dormir las horas que quedan – gruñó justo antes de apagar la luz.

Y esa vez, como excepción a la regla, Stiles Stilinski le hizo caso… y se calló.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El lunes comienza la acción.  
> Hasta entonces, feliz fin de semana a todos.


	11. Chapter 11

La noche de la luna llena al fin llegó.

Y Stiles jamás había estado tan nervioso.

Tanto, que por instante estuvo tentado de volver a tomar la medicación. Porque no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar, teniendo la cabeza como ahora la tenía.

 

Lo triste es que no era la primera vez ni mucho menos que se enfrentaba al peligro. Desde que su mejor amigo se convirtió en un hombre lobo, su vida había estado en juego más de una vez.

Pero a diferencia de las otras veces, ahora estaba anunciado.

 

En el pasado, siempre se había encontrado con el problema de sopetón. Salía de casa por la mañana, pensando que tendría un día normal en el instituto, y acababa en una piscina a punto de ahogarse, o siendo secuestrado por un Alfa que luego le ofrecía morderle, o apaleado por un vegestorio que tenía más fuerza de la que parecía o… Ya había quedado claro.

Pero hoy no iba a ser así. Porque hoy salía de casa sabiendo que iba a enfrentarse a alguien peligroso. Llevaba cinco meses sabiéndolo…

 

Y se suponía que eso era bueno. Porque por primera vez hacían frente al peligro de la semana, con el guión aprendido. Tan aprendido, que sabían con pelos y señales todo lo que iba a ocurrir.

Sin embargo, Stiles no terminaba de tenerlas todas consigo.

Porque de nuevo, volvía a estar dentro de una película de “Destino Final”. Y en esas películas, ¿al final no acababan todos muertos?

Pues eso…

 

Afortunadamente, Derek no se separó de él en todo el día. Y aunque no pudieron hacer nada más, porque su padre tampoco se separó de él; su presencia fue más que reconfortante.

 

Isaac y Cora llevaban desde primera hora de la mañana en el Parque de Secuoyas de Greendale, junto a los Argent. En un principio no pensaron en contactar con los cazadores, pues se suponía que era un asunto de la manada y que sólo les afectaba a ellos. Pero entonces Allison les recordó que ella también era parte de la manada, y no solo por ser la novia de Isaac y ex novia de Scott… Y menos mal que lo dijo con esa carita de princesa de Disney, porque si no ahora mismo la estarían llamando de todo menos dulce e inocente…

El caso es que la más joven de los Argent aseguró que no pensaba quedarse atrás a la hora de ayudar a sus amigos, y menos cuando la responsable de aquellas muertes era la misma psicópata que estuvo a punto de matar a su padre.

Y puede que los triángulos amorosos fueran un poco más complicados de entender. Pero el deseo de venganza era algo sagrado.

Por ello, nadie puso reparos a la hora de que les acompañaran, sabiendo que la ayuda de cazadores experimentados les vendría más que bien.

 

En cuanto localizaron el Nemeton, contactaron con Derek para asegurarle que todo estaba tranquilo. Como habían esperado y temido, el árbol tenía manchas recientes de sangre, pero no había nada más.

En teoría, no lo habría hasta que fuera de noche y la luna se alzara en todo lo alto. Y hasta que llegara ese momento, no podrían hacer otra cosa que esperar.

 

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando Stiles aparcó el Jeep a la entrada del Parque Nacional. Según les había explicado Chris, el Nemeton se encontraba a cinco kilómetros desde aquella posición, pero sin ningún camino transitable para coches.

Afortunadamente, iban con tiempo de sobra.

Derek fue el primero en bajar, sentado en la parte trasera, y sacó un par de linternas del maletero. En principio no harían falta con la luna llena. Pero era mejor no arriesgarse, pues podían llegar a un punto donde las copas de los árboles estuvieran más pegadas, impidiendo dejar pasar la luz.

Stiles aprovechó para estirar las piernas después de casi una hora de viaje. No quiso pensar demasiado en el modo en que su padre no le había quitado el ojo de encima a Derek, alegrándose porque de momento no le hubiera dicho nada… Aunque, en realidad, empezaba a dudar de si eso era bueno. Porque lo cierto era que John Stilinski no le había dicho _absolutamente_ nada. Como si ni siquiera estuviera allí.

 

Pero Stiles se obligó a pensar en positivo. Y eso era que su padre había accedido a acompañarles, siguiendo en todo momento las indicaciones de Derek. Como si no tuviera ningún inconveniente en aceptar el mando de alguien evidentemente más joven que él.

Lo que no dejaban de ser muchísimos puntos a favor para Derek, a la hora de ganarse el respeto de su suegro, ¿no?

 

El joven Stilinski se percató entonces de que Derek le estaba mirando muy fijamente, con una ceja en todo lo alto. Y entonces fue _realmente_ consciente de que llevaba un buen rato con la cabeza en las nubes y una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad en los labios… Lo que, para la actual situación en la que se encontraban, no era lo más adecuado.

Así que Stiles carraspeó varias veces, ignorando la mirada asesina de Derek y de su padre, y se adentró en el bosque.

 

A partir de ese momento, comenzó su maravilloso viaje por el mundo de los _deja vu_.

 

Porque había estado allí. Había caminado por entre esos árboles, y pisado esas mismas hojas secas. Mientras avanzaba hacia el lugar de encuentro, Stiles recorría el bosque como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

A ambos lados de él, John y Derek caminaban en silencio. Apenas separados de él unos centímetros, miraban a su alrededor pero sin dejar de observar al chico. Sabían lo extraño que tendría que estarle resultando a él, y no era plan de acribillarle ahora con un millón de preguntas. Ni siquiera con la consabida y absurda “¿estás bien?”.

 

Derek observaba el bosque como si estuviera de caza. La última vez que había estado en aquella situación, fue cuando tuvo que ayudar a David con el grupo de cazadores que decidieron instalarse en Nueva York, y no estaban dispuestos a seguir las reglas. Se dijo a sí mismo que, comparado con aquello, esto era muchísimo más sencillo.

Por mucho que el Darach fuera uno de los enemigos más fuertes a los que se habían enfrentado, no dejaba de ser un enemigo conocido que aún no había alcanzado todo su potencial. Y ella no dejaba de ser uno contra toda la manada.

 

Mientras seguía caminando, asegurándose de no ser cogidos por sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que hasta ahora no había pensado en un importante detalle: Y es que iba a ser la primera vez que la viera después de haberla dado por muerta. A la única mujer con la que se atrevió a compartir su cama después de Kate, y la que acabó utilizándole exactamente del mismo modo que Kate hizo con él.

Recordar aquello, sin embargo, no consiguió que se alterara. No sintió rabia ni odio por Jennifer Blake o Julia o como demonios se llamara. Pero tampoco lo sintió por si mismo, al rememorar lo estúpido que fue entonces: Por no sospechar. Por confiar en ella. Por sincerarse en cierto modo, justo antes de acostarse.

 

Puede que le diera rabia saber que les engañó a todos. Pero por primera vez no dejó que la culpa se adueñara de él. Sabía que no tenía sentido y que no iba a cambiar nada. Era algo que nunca creyó antes, pero que ahora creía a pies juntillas. Desde que por fin se atrevió a hablar con Stiles.

 

Por un instante, dejó de contemplar a su alrededor y se centró en el chico que caminaba a su lado. Stiles avanzaba con pasos seguros, erguido en toda su estatura. Llevaba una vieja camiseta que ya había visto más de una vez, pero que ahora se pegaba a su cuerpo mucho más que antes. Los músculos que había ganado, gracias al ejercicio que había empezado a hacer desde que se marchó, estaban logrando unos resultados espectaculares… Pero, como siempre, dudaba mucho que Stiles fuera plenamente consciente de su cuerpo, y sobre todo de lo que su cuerpo provocaba en él.

 

Derek deseó con toda su alma que aquello acabara ya. Que se deshicieran de una vez por todas de ese emisario oscuro, y pudieran volver a casa. A salvo. Con el resto del tiempo del mundo para que pudieran disfrutarlo con calma. Como se merecían y tenían más que ganado.

 

Justo en ese momento, oyó que Stiles soltaba un respingo.

Poniéndose en guardia en el acto, se fijó en el chico a la espera de que dijera algo.

 

Stiles no dijo nada.

Acababa de perder la capacidad de hablar.

Porque frente a él se alzaba ese claro iluminado por la luna llena. Y en el centro, aquel árbol gigantesco, tan hermoso como terrorífico, que fue escenario de crímenes horrendos.

El Nemeton era exactamente igual a como había visto en su sueño. Con su tronco enorme, de casi cinco metros de ancho. Las raíces clavándose en lo más profundo de la tierra, pero de vez en cuando despuntando en la superficie, a lo largo del claro. Las ramas tan grandes como árboles, allá en lo alto, meciéndose por el viento. Las hojas cubriendo las ramas y subiendo hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista, con un verde tan intenso que no parecía pertenecer a este mundo.

 

El chico respiró hondo varias veces, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se le escapaban. Y no tenía muy claro si eran de felicidad por haber encontrado al fin aquel ser que llevaba tanto tiempo llamándole; o si eran de miedo porque por fin estaba frente a él.

De reojo pudo ver a su padre y a Derek. Estaban más tensos de lo que jamás les había visto. Pero siguieron sin decir nada, sabiendo que no dependía de ellos.

 

Stiles terminó de recorrer la distancia que le separaba de la Secuoya. No podía dejar de mirarla, y cada vez le resultaba más hermosa.

Al llegar junto a ella, se dio cuenta por primera vez de que Cora, Isaac, Allison y Chris Argent estaban allí. Pero ellos tampoco dijeron nada. Antes bien, se alejaron un poco del árbol para darle más espacio.

 

Tragando con dificultad, el chico alzó una mano, y la fue acercando poco a poco hacia la rugosa superficie del tronco. Justo donde una mancha oscura señalaba el lugar en que se apoyó la cabeza de las víctimas.

Cerró los ojos cuando sus yemas tocaron la veta, y de fondo oyó las pisadas nerviosas de su padre.

Pero no oyó nada más.

El viento siguió ondulando por encima de su cabeza, meciendo las hojas. No vino acompañada de ningún estruendo. Ningún trueno surcó el cielo, como ocurrió la vez que su padre estuvo a punto de ser sacrificado. El viento no ganó en intensidad, convirtiéndose casi en un tornado.

Y sobre todo, por encima de todo ello, la quietud de la noche no fue rota por un grito desgarrador.

Porque Stiles no gritó.

Porque no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

 

Abrió los ojos y, sin dignarse en mirar a los demás, comenzó a palpar con más ímpetu la madera. Como si estuviera desesperado por encontrar ese punto exacto que hiciera que todo saltara por los aires.

 

-          ¿Ocurre algo que no esperabas, Stiles?

Una voz cogió a todos desprevenidos.

Dándose media vuelta, buscó entre las sombras al dueño de esa voz, que no pertenecía a nadie de su grupo. Pero no dejaba de ser alguien que había dado voz a sus pensamientos.  

Alguien que conoció en el pasado, y que nunca terminó de inspirarle confianza.

Pero alguien que no era al que estaban esperando.

Porque aquella persona no era Jennifer Blake.

-          Peter.

 

**********

El hombre se adentró en el claro del bosque con calma.

La luna llena, en todo lo alto, iluminó sus facciones angulosas mientras se acercaba al grupo congregado en torno al Nemeton.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, vestía impecable. Con unos vaqueros ajustados oscuros, camisa negra de botones con los tres primeros desabrochados, y un abrigo de cuero para completar el modelo. 

Lástima que también estuviera llevando su sonrisa espeluznante.

-          Hola, Stiles – saludó al chico antes de dirigirse al resto – Sheriff, Isaac, sobrinos – torció ligeramente el cuello, negándose a saludar a los Argent - ¿Disfrutando de un paseo por el bosque?

-          Qué haces aquí – preguntó Derek al tiempo que apartaba a Stiles con una mano y le colocaba detrás de él, al lado de su padre. Puede que no supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no pensaba arriesgarse.

-          Creo que lo sabes bien.

La sonrisa maniaca de Peter Hale, si es que era posible, aumentó de tamaño. Y bajo la luz de la luna llena, sus ojos azules de Beta brillaron con una intensidad mayor de la que recordaba.

Y entonces Derek lo vio todo con claridad cristalina.

Pero no podía ser.

-          Tú – susurró a su tío - ¿Tú eres quien ha estado cometiendo los sacrificios?

-          Derek… - negó con tristeza – Eres mi sobrino favorito… Mi único sobrino, actualmente – sonrió ante su propio chiste - Y me encantaría quererte más de lo que ya lo hago pero… - fingió un puchero - Nunca fuiste la manzana más lista del árbol.

-          Déjate de cháchara – gritó el Beta, dando un paso en dirección a su tío – Por qué estás haciendo esto. Y dónde está Jennifer.

-          ¿La profesora? Para qué quieres saberlo – alzó la mandíbula en gesto de superioridad - No me digas que todavía quieres seguir tirándotela. Eso es necrofilia, ¿sabes? – torció entonces el gesto - Aunque, técnicamente hablando, ya estaba medio muerta cuando te la follaste la primera vez.

-          Por Dios, cállate de una vez – protestó Stiles tras el escudo que formaba Derek con su cuerpo.

-          Lo siento. ¿Celoso? – sonrió Peter – No deberías. Comparado con el resto de sus ligues, tú siempre serás mi favorito.

-          Qué es lo que pretendes. Por qué estás cometiendo sacrificios – preguntó entonces Cora. Hasta ahora no se había atrevido a intervenir, limitándose a mantener una distancia prudencial junto a Isaac y los dos humanos, al otro lado del árbol.

-          Tú que crees, Corita – sonrió con cierta ternura a la chica – Nunca me he conformado con ser uno más del montón.

-          Y nunca lo has sido – increpó Derek - Sólo eres un psicópata.

-          Soy lo que me obligasteis a ser, quitándome lo que era mío por derecho propio – replicó con dureza – Siempre debí ser el Alfa.

-          Mataste a Laura para serlo – rugió Derek, hirviéndole la sangre - Y lo intentaste conmigo.

-          Porque vosotros no merecíais serlo – explicó Peter con calma. Casi con ternura - Pero cuando llegó nuestro querido Scott, el temible Alfa verdadero, comprendí que iba a necesitar algo más que un simple corte en el cuello.

Cansado de tanta charla, Stiles salió de detrás del escudo de Derek. El Sheriff se colocó a su lado, observándolo todo en silencio pero atento al más mínimo movimiento que hiciera aquel hombre. Uno al que veía por primera vez en su vida pero que, según había quedado claro, era el asesino que estaban buscando.

-          Sabes que ahora mismo eres el perfecto ejemplo de manual de villano, ¿verdad? – dijo Stiles con evidente sarcasmo - Contando tus planes como si tuviéramos el más mínimo interés – sonrió con desagrado - Apuesto a que ensayaste el discurso antes de venir aquí.

-          Tan gracioso como siempre – bromeó Peter - Pero tienes razón. Para qué contároslo todo, si os lo puedo enseñar.

Todos los presentes aguantaron la respiración, casi esperando a que Peter se transformara en su forma de Beta.

 

Pero no lo hizo.

 

En su lugar, levantó una de sus manos, colocando la palma bien extendida frente al grupo formado por Stiles, Derek, Cora y el Sheriff.

Y en el acto, los cuatro fueron empujados por una onda expansiva que pareció salir directamente de su mano. Elevándolos en el aire hasta acabar unos cuantos metros alejados de él.

 

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Mientras volaba por los aires, Stiles oyó los gritos de sorpresa del resto. Y antes de caer al suelo, de reojo pudo ver cómo atacaba del mismo modo a los Argent y a Isaac, golpeándoles contra los troncos de los árboles que había varios metros por detrás de ellos.

Antes de que sus cuerpos hubieran caído al suelo, Peter ya se dirigía hacia el centro del claro, donde los miembros de la manada intentaban reponerse lo más rápido posible.

Al lado de Stiles, su padre gruñía de dolor. Reptó hasta él, asegurándose de que no tuviera nada grave.

-          No puede ser – gimió entonces Derek. Se puso en pie y ayudó a su hermana, colocándose de nuevo entre los dos humanos, aún en el suelo, y Peter Hale – No es posible. Sólo los druidas…

-          Vuelves a equivocarte, Derek – se acercó a ellos, y paró cuando estaba a un metro de distancia – En serio, ¿no te cansas de estar siempre equivocado? – torció un poco el cuello - El que los sacrificios fueran utilizados por los antiguos emisarios para conseguir poder, no significa que un hombre lobo no pueda hacer lo mismo – hizo una pausa para dar mayor dramatismo a sus palabras - Pero supongo que hasta ahora nadie lo intentó.

-          Aún no has realizado todos los sacrificios – gritó Derek para hacerse oír por encima de un viento que de repente se había levantado - Te falta una víctima.

-          Cierto… Y para eso os estaba esperando.

Una sonrisa maniaca fue el único aviso que Peter dio antes de volver a usar aquella onda expansiva. Pero en vez de golpear a todos, esta vez sólo la utilizó para atacar a los hermanos Hale.

Los dos Betas fueron despedidos por el aire y, cuando aún no habían terminado de caer, Peter Hale se colocó frente a un Stiles que seguía arrodillado junto a su padre.

-          ¿Listo, Stiles?

Stiles se quedó paralizado.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, intentando averiguar si aquello era una broma.

Porque nada de eso había aparecido en su sueño.

Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, John Stilinski se puso en pie con la pistola ya desenfundada.

-          No le toques ni un sólo pelo – amenazó con tanta rabia en la voz, que por un instante Stiles no reconoció a su propio padre. Pero Peter no parecía estar muy afectado.

-          Tranquilo – susurró - Tan sólo necesito cortarle el cuello. Su pelo no lo tocaré.

-          ¡Inténtalo y estás muerto!

El grito de Derek provino de su izquierda. Donde un Isaac ya transformado terminaba de colocarse a su lado. Él, al igual que su tío, seguían en su forma humana. Pero sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, dejando claro que era todo menos un simple humano.

-          Veo que te has vuelto más fuerte, sobrinito – apremió Peter - Estupendo. Así habrá más emoción.

El hombre abrió entonces un lado de su abrigo, y del bolsillo interior sacó lo que parecían ser unos dardos.

-          Qué es eso - Preguntó Isaac, mirando de reojo a su compañero.

Tras ellos Cora empezaba a recuperarse del primer ataque, pero aún no parecía estar del todo en forma. De momento seguían siendo ellos dos contra Peter. Aunque seguían estando en mayoría.

O eso es lo que creían.

Porque de pronto se oyeron varios aullidos en la noche.

Tanto Isaac como Derek miraron a su alrededor, buscando el origen de ese aullido. Fue sólo durante un segundo…

 

Pero un segundo era todo lo que Peter necesitaba. Un segundo en que los guardaespaldas dejaron de prestar atención a su preciado humano, dejándole a su merced.

 

Con una rapidez pasmosa, Peter lanzó los dos dardos.

No erró ningún tiro, y ambos se clavaron en el cuello de los dos humanos que había frente a él.

Stiles y su padre no tuvieron tiempo de apartarse. Ni siquiera lo vieron venir. Un segundo estaban de pie, frente a un asesino y escuchando aullidos que no sabía de donde provenían, y al otro sintieron un pinchazo agudo.

Pero apenas duró un segundo. Porque en cuanto se miraron el uno al otro, para comprobar que el otro estaba bien, todo se volvió inestable.

 

Stiles notó los brazos de Derek en torno a su espalda antes incluso de darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo.

-          Qué es lo que les has hecho – exigió saber el Beta. De reojo vio que el Sheriff estaba en las mismas condiciones que su hijo, y que Isaac estaba sosteniendo su cuerpo.

-          ¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó Peter en vez de responder.

Los aullidos volvieron a traspasar la noche, esta vez más cerca. Pero seguían sin saber de dónde provenían.

Derek miró a todos lados, apretando el cuerpo de Stiles contra el suyo, aliviado porque al menos su latido y respiración fueran estables: señal de que no estaba mal herido. Pero entonces, qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

-          No puedo moverme – musitó el chico en su oído.

-          Por fortuna, antes de que Jackson engrosara tu lista de Betas adolescentes, tomé prestado un poco de su líquido paralizante – explicó Peter con calma. Ahora que tenía a los dos únicos Betas en pie, pendientes de sujetar a los humanos; sabía que no le atacarían. - Era la única manera de conseguir que te estuvieras quietecito por un rato – sonrió con descaro a su sobrino – Mientras terminaba de venir la caballería.

Y antes de que dijera nada más, dos sombras aparecieron de la nada, abalanzándose sobre Derek y Isaac.

Al perder su punto de apoyo, los dos Stilisnki cayeron al suelo, sin poder hacer otra cosa que observar cómo dos hombres lobo habían salido de la nada. En concreto, dos chicas que no debían tener más de 18 años, y que atacaron a los dos Betas con una rabia inaudita. Como si fueran sus enemigos de toda la vida, en lugar de dos personas a las que no habían visto jamás.

Afortunadamente, tanto Isaac como Derek estaban más en forma que ellas, y no les resultaba muy difícil defenderse de los ataques.

Aunque ello implicaba que nadie estuviera ocupándose de Peter.

 

Peter dejó de contemplar la lucha que había frente a él, para centrarse de nuevo en Stiles.

Pero apenas dio un paso en la dirección del chico caído, Cora se colocó frente a él. Aún no estaba del todo recuperada después del primer ataque, pero seguía siendo un escudo protector. Sin embargo, ella no intimidó tanto a Peter como Stiles hubiera deseado.

-          ¿En serio esperas vencerme? – preguntó con burla.

-          No, claro que no – sonrió ella antes de mirar a su izquierda: donde Derek acababa de golpear a una de las chicas, dejándola momentáneamente fuera de combate, y ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos - ¿Qué tal un cambio, hermanito?

Dicho y hecho, Cora saltó en dirección a la Beta caída, y continuó donde su hermano lo había dejado, luchando codo con codo con Isaac.

Y exactamente al mismo tiempo, Derek terminó de recorrer la distancia para ocupar el puesto de su hermana como barrera defensiva.

 

Desde el suelo, Stiles observó la actuación de los Hale con orgullo. Eran los mejores. No podría sentirse más seguro que con ellos a su lado… Y no lo decía sólo porque fueran algo así como su novio y su cuñada.

Pero entonces se centró en el hombre que había iniciado todo aquello. Un hombre que, a cada segundo que pasaba, se le antojaba más loco.

 

Peter tenía ahora los brazos cruzados, totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El viento no había dejado de soplar. Isaac y Cora no dejaban de pelear, si bien estaban a punto de machacar a aquellas chicas. Y de fondo, junto al Nemeton, Chris y Allison terminaban de recuperarse del ataque de Peter.

Parecía que todo iba a acabar más pronto de lo que habían imaginado.

Sin embargo, Peter estaba demasiado tranquilo como para ser él quien estuviera perdiendo. 

-          ¿Sabes?  - dijo entonces el hombre, centrándose en Stiles y hablando con esa voz tan melosa y espeluznante - Cuando empecé con los sacrificios, pensé en ti como uno de los vírgenes que alimentara al Nemeton. Como una especie de agradecimiento por haber ayudado a matarme la primera vez – miró de reojo a Derek - Pero cuando volviste de tus vacaciones y descubrí que mi sobrinito te había borrado de esa lista, decidí reservarte para el grupo final.

-          ¡Qué! – preguntó de pronto el Sheriff, tumbado a su lado.

Stiles giró el cuello y vio que su padre le estaba mirando con verdadero horror. Como si el descubrir que su hijo ya no era virgen, fuera peor que estar actualmente paralizado junto a un asesino psicópata.

Si no fuera porque era una situación de vida o muerte, se habría echado a reír. 

-          Papá. Ahora no es el momento para tener esta charla – trató de no sonar desagradable - Si salimos de esta, te juro que dejaré que me eches la bronca, ¿vale? Pero ahora NO es el momento.

La carcajada de Peter resonó con fuerza. Pero a diferencia de lo que Stiles hubiera esperado, no sonó como esas risas maniacas de las películas de dibujos animados. Por el contrario, era más una risa contagiosa que, si la situación fuera más agradable, habría disfrutado de verdad.

-          Créeme cuando te digo que me va a dar mucha pena matarte.

Peter volvió a usar aquella especie de onda expansiva.

Pero esta vez Derek lo vio venir a tiempo, y se agachó lo justo para que sólo le hiciera perder el equilibrio. Y apenas un segundo después, ya se estaba echando encima de Peter, placándole hasta acabar los dos en el suelo.

 

Desde su posición, Stiles no podía ver nada. Tan sólo oía gruñidos y rugidos por parte de los dos hombres lobo, peleándose a escasos metros de él. Su padre observaba igual de atónito, así como consternado porque no pudiera hacer nada más que mirar.

Y Stiles conocía bien esa sensación.

Ya la vivió la primera vez que le paralizaron, en el taller de coches, cuando tuvo que ser testigo del asesinato de un chico al que apenas conocía. Y de nuevo con su propio padre, cuando creyó que Matt le había matado.

Pero ahora era casi peor. Porque ahora era una lucha feroz la que estaba teniendo lugar, y no las tenía todas consigo sobre si Derek sería el vencedor.

 

Como si quisiera demostrar su mal presentimiento, en ese momento vio el cuerpo de Derek volando por los aires, alejándose casi diez metros de donde estaban. Y apenas un segundo después, el rostro de Peter apareció frente a él.

Ni siquiera parecía que se había despeinado en la pelea.

-          Creo que es hora de que os deis un baño.

 

Stiles no entendió qué quería decir. Pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntar.

Antes siquiera de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, una mano de Peter le agarró del cuello, y con la otra hacía lo propio con el Sheriff.

Como si no pesaran nada, los levantó en el aire y comenzó a andar en el sentido contrario de donde sus amigos luchaban por sus vidas.

-          ¡Derek! – gritó con pavor.

No le veía por ningún lado.

No sabía donde había caído, ni si ahora mismo seguía consciente.

De hecho, ahora mismo sólo veía el rostro de Peter mientras éste caminaba con calma. Como si tras ellos no estuvieran peleando sus propios Betas.

 

Por un instante, Stiles pensó que se dirigían hacia el Nemeton para realizar el último sacrificio. Pero cuando Peter siguió de largo al pasar al lado del árbol, no entendió absolutamente nada. Tampoco vio a Chris y Allison, pese a que sabía que habían caído por esa zona… Lo que sólo podía significar que se habían escondido para seguir con el plan.

Y eso eran buenas noticias.

 

Pero de pronto captó algo que logró que se le helara la sangre.

El suave rumor del agua.

Agua que pertenecía a un pequeño lago oculto tras las inmensas secuoyas.

 

Y de golpe, estaba de nuevo dentro del sueño.

Y todo estaba ocurriendo exactamente igual a como ocurría en él.

Porque tenía una escayola en su brazo derecho.

Y estaba completamente paralizado.

A punto de ser arrojado al agua.

 

Stiles comenzó a temblar. Los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

Estaba ocurriendo: Estaba a punto de morir.

-          ¡Derek! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desesperado por tenerle a su lado.

Porque al igual que en su sueño, sólo él podría salvarle.

-          ¿Llamando a tu salvador? – preguntó Peter, parándose junto a la orilla del lago y elevando a los dos Stilinski por encima de su cabeza. Apretando con fuerza sus gargantas – No te preocupes, ya viene hacia aquí – mostró su mueca burlona – Pero me preguntó quién salvará entonces a tu padre.

Y antes de que Stiles pudiera suplicarle que por favor no lo hiciera, vio con horror como Peter Hale lanzaba el cuerpo paralizado de su padre al centro del lago.

-          Nunca está de más ser precavido, ¿no crees? – preguntó irónico apenas John Stilinski se sumergió en aquellas negras aguas – Cuando vi que sólo me faltaba un guardián, pensé ¿Para qué traer sólo a un posible sacrificio, si me valéis cualquiera de los dos?

Y entonces fue el turno de Stiles.

 

Mientras el chico volaba por los aires, por primera vez no tuvo miedo de morir ahogado.

Porque en esos momentos, lo único que podía sentir, era odio hacia sí mismo por haber sido el causante de la muerte de su padre.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una mala persona y OTRA VEZ os dejo colgados...   
> Pero en algún sitio tenía que hacerlo!! Si no, el capítulo duraría casi lo que queda de fic :(  
> Así que sólo puedo pediros que lo toméis con calma y, si queréis, esperéis al viernes para leer todos los capítulos seguidos ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

El agua estaba helada.

En las pesadillas, no había sido muy consciente de ese detalle. Pero ahora mismo era lo único en lo que podía pensar. En lo terriblemente fría que estaba aquella agua oscura, que le impedía ver nada.

Al principio, nada más caer, pudo captar por un instante la luz de la luna. Pero apenas se sumergió, el propio peso de su cuerpo y de la ropa le fue arrastrando hacia el fondo.

Y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

Aguantó la respiración.

Como le contó hace mucho tiempo a Miss. Morrel, no dejaba de ser un acto reflejo. En el fondo, era absurdo cerrar la boca y evitar que el agua entrara. Cada segundo que pasaba, era un segundo más para posponer lo inevitable. Un segundo más de miedo y dolor.

En el fondo, lo mejor sería abrir la boca y que todo acabara cuanto antes.

 

Durante meses, en sus sueños, le había aterrorizado pensar que podía acabar así. Pero la última vez que soñó con aquel instante, dentro de la bañera de hielo, el final fue distinto: En el último momento aparecía Derek para salvarle. Le sacaba de la superficie y, con ello, la pesadilla terminaba.

Pero hoy no quería que ese fuera el final del sueño.

Porque si Derek le salvaba, significaba que su padre habría muerto.

 

Peter tenía razón. Puede que Derek fuera su salvador. La persona que el mismísimo Nemeton sabía que llegaría para rescatarle de las aguas negras y gélidas… Pero nunca podría salvarle a los dos.

 

Y Stiles no soportaría vivir sabiendo que él sobrevivió, mientras su padre pereció en aquel lago de un bosque al que nunca habrían ido si Stiles no se hubiera empeñado en ser el maldito héroe.

Porque en el fondo disfrutaba de ello: Poner su vida en peligro para demostrar que era el más listo de todos. Que pese a ser un simple humano, era capaz de enfrentarse a hombres lobos, seres mitológicos y druidas asesinos, y acabar siendo el vencedor.

Pero jamás lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido que la vida de su padre era el precio a pagar.

 

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza. Nunca pensó que se podría llorar debajo del agua. Pero eso era lo que estaba haciendo: Llorar porque estaba paralizado y hundido en el agua. Porque su padre estaba exactamente igual que él a escasos metros de distancia.

Por su culpa.

 

De pronto sintió que agarraban su mano y tiraban de ella.

Era una mano fuerte, grande. Una mano que conocía muy bien, pero que no quería sentir ahora.

No quería que Derek estuviera allí.

 

Mientras tiraba de él hasta la superficie, deseó odiar a su salvador. Hubiera preferido morir a saber que su padre murió en su lugar. A que Derek sacrificó a su padre para salvarle a él.

 

Apenas tuvo la cabeza fuera del agua, comenzó a gritar.

-          ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame Derek! – gritó y lloró a un tiempo, deseando patalear pero sin conseguirlo. Seguía estando paralizado y Derek era el único que controlaba su cuerpo – Por favor, suéltame.

-          De qué leches estás hablando – protestó Derek con dificultad. No dejaba de estar arrastrando un cuerpo inerte en medio del agua, y más de una vez acababa tragando un poco del líquido gélido – No pienso soltarte.

-          No… Por favor – gimió el chico, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas quemaban su piel, cálidas en contraste con el resto de su cuerpo – Sálvale a él.

-          Tranquilo – gritó el Beta para hacerse oír – Se acabó la pesadilla.

 

Stiles quiso gritarle que no. Que la pesadilla no había hecho más que empezar. Y que esta vez duraría toda su vida. Porque toda su vida recordaría el momento en que se empeñó en hacerse el héroe, y regresó a casa siendo un huérfano.

Pero no pudo decir una sola palabra. El llanto apenas le permitía respirar, menos aún hablar. Y en el caso de que pudiera hacerlo, qué es lo que iba a decir.

¿Que lo sentía? ¿Que se odiaba por haber sido tan mal hijo? ¿Que no tenía que haber sido su padre?

 

Mientras Derek le arrastraba hasta la orilla, Stiles observaba la luna sobre su cabeza. El cielo era lo único que podía ver desde su posición, dado que Derek le tenía bien sujeto del cuello para que no se hundiera su cabeza.

La luna estaba tan hermosa como recordaba en su sueño. Enorme y brillante. Dando luz a aquella pesadilla.

 

No era justo, pensó Stiles para sí. ¿Para eso había estado soñando durante meses su propia muerte? ¿Para acabar sobreviviendo y que su padre muriera en su lugar?

Por qué demonios no le avisaron de eso. ¿Por qué no recibió ninguna señal que le indicara que debía ir sólo? Tan sólo con su ancla. Con esa persona con la que tenía una conexión especial, y que estaba destinada a salvarle en todos los sentidos posibles.

 

Una vez estuvo completamente fuera del agua, Derek le movió como un muñeco para sentarle en el suelo y abrazarse a él, sin dejar de repetir su nombre.

Era lógico, después de todo. Había estado a punto de perderle, y tenerle ahora entre sus brazos debía ser un gran alivio.

Stiles daría lo que fuera por sentirse igual de aliviado. Pero jamás podría porque…

-          Papá – sollozó sin darse cuenta, pegando la cabeza al cuello de Derek. Dejando que el abrazo sirviera también como pésame por aquel al que acababan de perder.

-          Stiles…

Stiles lloró al oír su nombre.

Entre la adrenalina y la pena, su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Y por un instante habría jurado que aquella voz no era la de Derek sino la de su propio padre.

-          Tranquilo, está bien – dijo entonces Derek, apartándose de él y tumbándole en el suelo.

Al hacerlo, Stiles sintió un hormigueo en los dedos de la mano, y comprendió que los efectos de la parálisis empezaban a disiparse.

Pero eso dejó de ser relevante, cuando fue consciente de que a su lado, también tumbado, empapado y llorando, estaba su padre.

Vivo.

-          ¿Papá?

La voz de Stiles fue un cúmulo de emociones: sorpresa, alegría y tristeza. Todo en uno. En menos de un segundo había pasado de llorar a un padre perdido para siempre, a tenerlo justo a su lado.

-          No te preocupes, hijo – trató de tranquilizarle su padre – Estamos bien los dos.

Stiles quiso preguntar cómo era posible. Porque Derek fue el único que corrió a rescatarles. Y Derek le había rescatado a él, como en su sueño…

Pero al final no hizo falta preguntar nada, porque la respuesta la encontró justo al lado de su padre.

Calado hasta los huesos, Scott trataba de recuperar la respiración después del gran esfuerzo realizado.

-          Siento llegar tarde – dijo su amigo, poniéndose en pie – Llegué a tiempo para verle caer al agua.

 

**********

Stiles no salía de su asombro.

Eso sí que era salvar el día.

El chico sonrió con timidez a su amigo, todavía invadido por esa mezcla de emociones. Aunque lo que más sentía ahora mismo Stiles, era no poder darle a su amigo el abrazo que tanto se merecía.

 

-          Scott. Me preguntaba dónde estarías.

La voz de Peter rompió el momento de calma.

 

Con dificultad, Stiles pudo al menos levantar la cabeza para ver al hombre apoyado en uno de los árboles que había cercanos al lago.

Era como si estuviera contemplando tranquilamente el espectáculo.

Y teniendo en cuenta que acababan de salvar a sus dos posibles víctimas para completar los sacrificios al Nemeton, aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Pero Scott no parecía estar muy preocupado por la aparente tranquilidad del hombre.

Colocándose al lado de Derek, sonrió con desagrado al mayor de los Hale.

-          Fui a pedir refuerzos.

 

En ese momento, varias figuras se acercaron al grupo. Desde donde estaba, parcialmente tapado por los árboles, Stiles solo pudo distinguir a un hombre un poco más bajo que él, acompañado de un auténtico gigante.

-          ¡Deucalion y los gemelos maravilla! – exclamó Peter al reconocerlos. Pero lo hizo con cierta alegría - Qué sorpresa.

-          Cuando descubrimos que alguien volvía a jugar a ser un Darach, supuse que Deucalion querría tener su revancha – explicó Scott mientras la pareja se colocaba a su derecha, a unos metros de Peter – Y aunque no has sido la persona que esperábamos, no dejas de ser el enemigo de un aliado.

Peter contempló al grupo en silencio.

De uno en uno, fue posando su mirada sobre todos los hombres lobos y humanos allí presentes.

Y cuando ya hubo repasado a todos, soltó una carcajada.

-          De qué te ríes – preguntó entonces Cora.

La menor de los Hale acababa de unirse al grupo. Se colocó al lado de su hermano, seguida de cerca por Isaac y los Argent. Y a sus pies, inconscientes, yacían las dos Betas que les habían atacado.

-          Ríndete, Peter - gritó Scott - No tienes nada que hacer.

-          Tú crees – preguntó con sorna el hombre - Veo que te gusta dar sorpresas, apareciendo de repente junto a vuestros antiguos enemigos - torció ligeramente el cuello - Pero siento decirte que _eso_ no es ninguna sorpresa.

Antes de que pudieran ponerse en guardia, Peter levantó su mano derecha. Y al instante el gigante compuesto por Ethan y Aiden salió disparado, como si no pesara más que una pluma.

Por fortuna Deucalion no sufrió en ningún momento el ataque, y avanzó hacia el hombre con paso firme. Llegó a su lado, completamente transformado en Alfa, y alzó una de sus garras para atacar.

Y cuando estaba a punto de dejar caer las uñas sobre el cuello de Peter, que podría cortar como si fuera mantequilla, Deucalion guardó las garras…

Y en lugar de atacar, ofreció una mano al hombre que en teoría era su enemigo.

 

Peter devolvió el saludo con ganas, apretando con fuerza la mano, antes de centrarse en el grupo de personas que se habían quedado, literalmente, con la boca abierta.

-          _Esto_ es una verdadera sorpresa - anunció Peter con evidente placer.  

 

**********

Tras la declaración del hombre, nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra.

Sin poder salir de su asombro, se miraron los unos a los otros. No entendían absolutamente nada.

-          No pongáis esa cara – bromeó - ¿De dónde creéis que han salido esos Betas? – señaló con la barbilla a las chicas – Está claro que yo no he podido convertirlas – sonrió – Y está claro que alguien tuvo que avisarme de vuestra pequeña incursión nocturna – susurró, como si fuera un secreto, señalando a Deucalion – Por cierto, gracias por haberle hecho partícipe de vuestros planes, Scott. De lo contrario, el último sacrificio no habría sido tan memorable, como os aseguro que va a ser éste.

-          Por qué – el gigante compuesto por los gemelos fue el primero en recuperar la voz. Miró a su antiguo líder con auténtica desolación.

-          La pregunta sería por qué no – respondió el Alfa – Después de ver cómo mis lobos desobedecían mis órdenes, me traicionaban, e incluso preferían ir con un Alfa incapaz de controlar a su propia manada – señaló con toda la intención del mundo a Scott, y luego a Isaac - decidí que era hora de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

-          Y has empezado a crear una nueva manada – intervino Derek, mirando de reojo a las Betas que seguían inconcientes – ¿Ya les dijiste que las matarías en cuanto fueran más fuertes, para hacerte más poderoso? – rugió – ¡Y tú te llamas Alfa!

-          Al menos lo sigo siendo, Hale – musitó – Lástima que no todos puedan decir lo mismo.

Stiles pudo oír perfectamente el crujir de los dientes de Derek.

Por fortuna, pese a que tanto Peter como Deucalion siempre habían conseguido sacar de quicio a Derek, el Beta no se dejó llevar por la rabia. Sabía que atacar sin pensar no era lo más inteligente a la hora de iniciar una pelea, y menos con alguien tan poderoso como Deucalion.

Por desgracia, los gemelos no parecían pensar lo mismo. Y apenas terminó de hablar su antiguo maestro, se abalanzaron sobre él. Más que deseosos de arrancarle la garganta.

 

***********

La reacción de los Alfas obligó al resto a pensar con rapidez.

Enseguida Scott apoyó a los gemelos, sabiendo que necesitarían su ayuda para hacerle frente. Derek, por el contrario, no fue en su auxilio. Y tampoco se enfrentó a su tío.

Antes de dar un solo paso, se dirigió a Chris Argent.

-          Proteger a Stiles y a su padre – gritó para que el hombre pudiera oírle por encima de los rugidos que surgían de la otra pelea – Crear un círculo de _mountain ash_ en torno a ellos – ordenó un segundo antes de colocarse frente a su tío.

Chris obedeció sin dudar.

Junto a su hija, corrieron hacia los Stilinski y sacaron los sacos del polvo mágico que habían llevado todo ese tiempo en sus mochilas.

Stiles quiso protestar. No quería que los dos únicos cazadores que había con ellos perdieran el tiempo cuidando de los pobres humanos. No dejaban de ser también buenos luchadores, y su ayuda les vendría de perlas a los demás.

-          Olvidaos de nosotros – gritó a Allison cuando ella empezó a dibujar el círculo en torno a ellos. Todavía tenía medio paralizadas las piernas, pero al menos podía mover las manos. Y con ellas intentó empujar a la cazadora para que se alejara de ellos y se centrara en la lucha.

-          Stiles – gritó entonces su padre. Al igual que él, todavía no estaba recuperado del todo. Aunque en su caso al menos había podido ponerse de rodillas – Seguimos siendo los posibles sacrificios. Si nos mata a cualquiera de los dos, se acabó todo.

-          Exacto – convino Allison, guiñándole un ojo sin dejar de echar la ceniza – Por una vez, deja que seamos nosotros los que te salvemos el culo.

-          Pero…

-          No te preocupes – le interrumpió la chica – En seguida les echaré una mano – dijo enseñando la mini ballesta que tenía atada a una de sus pantorrillas.

Stiles miró la ballesta con fascinación, intuyendo que los dardos debían estar impregnados con alguna sustancia venenosa para los lobos.

Y eso eran excelentes noticias.

 

Mientras los cazadores terminaban de colocar la ceniza, convirtiéndose así en la última línea defensiva entre Peter y sus presas; el resto de lobos continuaban la batalla.

Isaac y Cora ya habían acudido en ayuda de Derek, a la hora de enfrentarse a Peter.

En un principio Deucalion tendría que ser el que mayores problemas diera, pues no dejaba de ser él el Alfa más poderosos de los presentes… pero no con un Peter que, además de hombre lobo, también tenía parte de los poderes de los druidas ancestrales.

 

Y no dudaba en usar ese nuevo poder: Frenando constantemente los ataques de los Betas con simples movimientos de sus manos, como si fuera un jodido Jedi usando la Fuerza; para a continuación mandarles lejos de él por medio de esas corrientes telúricas que usaba a su voluntad.

Por fortuna, cada vez que uno caía, en seguida estaban los otros dos dispuestos a ocupar su puesto.

Pero no estaba claro si podrían aguantar mucho tiempo así.

Porque mientras Peter frenaba sus ataques sin apenas despeinarse, sus enemigos comenzaban a dar muestras de fatiga.

-          Tenéis que hacer algo – pidió Stiles a Allison una vez pudo ponerse en pie.

La parálisis había desaparecido casi por completo, y ahora sólo sentía un ligero hormigueo recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

 

La cazadora observó a su padre y al Sheriff, como pidiendo consejo, pero tan sólo vio dudas en sus rostros. Todos ellos pensaban lo mismo: por mucho que quisieran ayudar, no dejaban de ser humanos frente a seres mucho más poderosos que ellos.

-          La ballesta – señaló Stiles el arma que tenía en su pierna – Puede que no le mates, pero al menos le debilitará. Equilibrará las fuerzas.

-          Es muy arriesgado – intervino Chris – Está demasiado cerca del resto. Cualquier movimiento inesperado y podríamos darles a ellos.

-          Y qué tal al otro – intervino el Sheriff, mirando de reojo a la pelea que tenía lugar unos cuantos metros a su derecha.

El resto de humanos siguieron su mirada, y contemplaron por unos segundos a Scott y los gemelos peleando contra Deucalion.

 

Justo en ese momento, Deucalion acababa de golpear al gigante. Pero no logró hacerle caer. Tan sólo alejarle de él, con menor fuerza de la esperada.

Y Allison tuvo claro que era ahora o nunca.

Antes de haber dicho siquiera que lo intentaría, ya había desenfundado la ballesta y disparado la flecha.

El proyectil impactó en el centro del pecho del hombre lobo, un segundo antes de que Scott le diera un puñetazo descomunal. Y la combinación de los dos ataques logró que Deucalion, por fin, cayera al suelo.

Pero no se conformaron con ello. Al menos, no lo hicieron Aiden y Ethan.

 

Los gemelos se desdoblaron en un segundo, pero actuaron como uno sólo cuando comenzaron a golpear y arañar al hombre caído.

Y con cada puñetazo, con cada zarpazo que se clavaba en la carne de su antiguo maestro, estaba encerrada toda esa rabia que había ido creciendo en el interior de los jóvenes Alfas. Porque a pesar de que gracias a él pasaron de ser simples Omegas a auténticos Alfas; también fue él quien les convirtió en asesinos. Quien les hizo probar la sangre de su propia manada, y les hizo creer que era lo correcto. Que no se podía ser un Alfa, si no era a costa de la sangre de los suyos.

Aiden estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, el rostro de Deucalion apenas visible a causa de la sangre que lo cubría, cuando una mano frenó su puño.

 

Con rabia miró por encima de su hombro, odiando al loco que había osado interponerse en su venganza.

Pero al encontrarse con el rostro de Scott, que le miraba con tristeza, el odio dio paso a la extrañeza.

-          No le mates – pidió Scott – No seas como él.

-          Mató a Ennis – rugió el Alfa - Y nos obligó a matar a los demás.

-          Porque entonces creíais que no tenías elección. Pero ahora sí la tenéis.

Aiden apretó los puños con rabia, brillando sus ojos rojos a la luz de la luna. Pero cuando fue Ethan quien colocó una mano sobre el hombro desnudo de su hermano, se rindió a la evidencia.

Soltando aire con fuerza, apartó el puño que seguía en alto, y se alejó medio metro de Deucalion.

El hombre, prácticamente muerto, ni siquiera fue consciente de que su enemigo había retrocedido.

Y ese fue el momento en que Scott decidió que la pelea debía terminar.

 

Tras comprobar que tanto Stiles como su padre estaban bien protegidos por los Argent, dentro del círculo de _mountain ash_ , dirigió su atención hacia Peter.

 

El hombre continuaba la lucha contra sus sobrinos y Isaac. El joven Beta tenía un feo corte en la cara, mientras que Cora tenía los pantalones rasgados a causa de los arañazos del Alfa. Derek era el único que parecía conservar sus fuerzas, si bien su respiración entrecortada indicaba que estaba más cansado de lo que parecía.

No podía esperar más tiempo.  

-          ¡Se acabó, Peter! – anunció Scott a voz en grito.

Al oír su voz, potente por encima del viento y de los rugidos de lucha, los cuatro hombres lobo pararon en el acto.

-          Hemos salvado a tu último sacrificio – señaló a Stiles y a su padre - Y te has quedado sólo – indicó entonces a Deucalion - Ya no puedes hacer nada.

 

Peter guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Tiempo que se tomó para ser consciente de lo que había ocurrido, mientras él luchaba contra lo que quedaba de su familia.

Observó primero a Deucalion. El hombre, apenas sin fuerzas, había comenzado a arrastrase desde donde había caído, alejándose de los Alfas que le habían dado una soberana paliza. Dejando un desagradable reguero de sangre a su paso, buscaba la protección de su aliado.

A continuación observó al grupo de humanos, todos ellos dentro del círculo de _mountain ash_. Una barrera en apariencia insignificante, pero que sabía sería incapaz de traspasar.

Y por último se fijó en cada uno de los hombres lobo que seguían en pie. Familiares y conocidos que, de un modo u otro, habían acabado convirtiéndose en obstáculos para su plan.

 

Cuando sus ojos azul turquesa se clavaron en los del mismo tono de su sobrino, Peter no pudo evitar sonreír.

-          Y seguís pensando que sois los más listos de todos, apareciendo con los Argent y con vuestros antiguos enemigos, convencidos de que así me sorprenderéis – explicó con sorna, recorriendo los pasos que le separaban de un Deucalion que seguía sin poder levantarse - Pero siempre olvidáis que yo siempre he ido por delante de vosotros.

Se arrodilló entonces al lado del Alfa, y en un fluido movimiento sacó del interior de su abrigo un extraño puñal.

El mismo puñal que Stiles vio en su sueño, sesgando la garganta de tanta gente inocente.

 

El chico sintió que el corazón se le disparaba ante la visión de aquel objeto, y trató de gritar.

No podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta entonces.

El mismo Peter lo había dicho.

Sólo le faltaba un guardián para completar todos los sacrificios. Un guardián que podía ser tanto su padre, como ya pensó Jennifer en el pasado; como un simple humano pero que en más de una ocasión había protegido a su manada. Al igual que durante tanto tiempo hicieron los emisarios con las manadas de hombres lobo.

Y sin embargo, ellos no eran los únicos que cumplían ese papel dentro de los presentes. Por delante de ellos: un Sheriff que también era padre, y un adolescente que también era un emisario; estaba el Alfa de los Alfas. El hombre lobo que, cegado por su propia visión de futuro, acabó convirtiéndose en un asesino.

Pero por encima de ello, Deucalion siempre fue un guardián de su manada, cuyo único deseo fue el de acabar con tantas disputas que no hacían sino debilitar a su propia especie. Y aunque ello acabó volviéndole loco, creyéndose en la posesión de la única verdad, no evitaba que siguiera siendo un guardián.

 

Y eso era algo que Peter nunca olvidó.

Peter Hale. El mismo hombre que llegó a asesinar a su propia sobrina, y que también lo intentó con Derek. Todo con tal de convertirse en lo que siempre ansió: ser el Alfa.

 

Stiles trató de advertirles que le pararan.

Pero todo fue demasiado rápido.

Antes de que nadie supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, Peter Hale seccionó la garganta de Deucalion.

 

Todavía no había caído el cuerpo al suelo cubierto de sangre, cuando una decena de truenos rugieron en la noche. Y el viento intenso que no había parado de soplar, alcanzó su punto máximo para luego, de repente, convertirse en calma total.

Una calma que no avecinaba nada bueno.

 

Y al igual que ocurrió cuando todos observaron asombrados que Deucalion se unía a Peter, apenas media hora atrás; de nuevo fue Peter el primero en hablar.

-          Muchas gracias por traerme a mi último sacrificio, Scott – explicó con esa eterna sonrisa de superioridad en los labios. Aunque no había duda de que esta vez tenía motivos de sobra para sentirse superior al resto - Tan sólo me faltaba un guardián. Y qué mejor guardián que uno de los hombres de confianza de Talía Hale – guiñó el ojo a Derek al mencionar el nombre de su madre - Quien además es también un Alfa. ¿O debería decir… Era?

-          Dios mío… - susurró Stiles con horror. Pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que el nuevo Alfa lo oyera perfectamente.

Peter sonrió a Stiles, y el chico sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

-          Ni yo mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor.

 

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Apenas comprendieron que habían ayudado a Peter a llevar a cabo su plan, todos los hombres lobo atacaron a la vez.

Y todos, absolutamente todos, fueron rechazados como si fueran niños luchando contra gigantes.

 

Sin quedarse atrás, los cazadores también intentaron aportar su granito de arena. Y aunque estaba claro que al lado de los lobos sus fuerzas eran inferiores, no iban a dejar de intentarlo.

 

Allison disparó su ballesta, aprovechando un momento en que Peter había golpeado a Scott y Isaac, haciéndoles morder el polvo. Pero el Alfa paró el proyectil con un simple movimiento de su mano y, tras quedar varios segundos suspendida en el aire, la flecha cayó al suelo. Totalmente indefensa.

Ese fue el momento en que los cuatro humanos presentes comprendieron que allí poco podrían hacer.

Lástima que también fue el instante en que Peter decidió castigarles por su osadía.

 

Porque apenas tocó la flecha el suelo, Peter hizo una barrido del aire con su brazo derecho. Y al segundo los cuatro humanos fueron despedidos por el aire, golpeándose contra los troncos que había cercanos.

 

Stiles gruñó de dolor cuando recuperó el conocimiento. Tras él, la lucha continuaba encarnizada, y bien sabía que sus amigos no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente. No cuando sabían que ellos eran los únicos que podrían parar a Peter.

 

Pero entonces, justo entonces, Stiles descubrió que aún podrían ayudarles. Que no todo estaba perdido.

Arrastrándose por la tierra húmeda, intentando no llamar la atención de los hombres lobos, (pese a que era bastante complicado visto que estaban todos un tanto ocupados) llegó junto a Chris y Allison. Ambos estaban inconscientes, con varios cortes y heridas en la cara. Ellos se habían llevado la peor parte del golpe, al haber chocado de frente contra un enorme árbol.

 

A medio metro de distancia, oyó gruñir a su padre.

Reptando hasta el Sheriff, le zarandeó con fuerza hasta que consiguió que recuperara la consciencia del todo.  Pero una vez lo consiguió, le tapó la boca para que no hablara.

Ante todo, no debían dar señales de que seguían en pie.

Porque ello acabaría con la poca ventaja que podrían conseguir.

-          Papá – susurró Stiles – ¿Puedes moverte?

El Sheriff asintió con gesto cansado. Un reguero de sangre surcaba su frente, y Stiles rezó porque no fuera muy grave. Porque ahora no había tiempo para curar las heridas ni ponerse a descansar.

El resto les necesitaban.

-          Tenemos que seguir con el plan B – musitó, mirando en dirección sur. Hacia el claro oculto por los árboles, donde el Nemeton era espectador impasible de todo lo que su poder místico había creado.

John Stilinski siguió la mirada de su hijo.

Necesitó dos segundos para comprender lo que le estaba queriendo decir, y asintió. Y por el gesto serio con que lo hizo, Stiles no tuvo dudas de que estaba con él al cien por cien.

 

Sin mirar atrás, donde sus amigos seguían luchando contra Peter, los Stilinski se arrastraron por el lecho del bosque para no ser descubiertos.

Sólo se levantaron del suelo cuando varias hileras de árboles les ocultaron de los hombres lobo, y entonces corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hacia el Nemeton.

Seguía irguiéndose imponente, hermoso. Ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Stiles llegó hasta el árbol y, como había esperado, localizó en seguida las mochilas que habían traído los Argent y que habían escondido detrás del inmenso tronco. Tan pronto como supieron que no era Jennifer Blake su enemigo, pero que el plan que habían ideado podía seguir funcionando.

 

Stiles quería pensar lo mismo.

Que pese a que las cosas eran ligeramente distintas a como las habían imaginado, el plan podría funcionar. Y que pese a que Peter no era uno de los emisarios de los Alfas sino un Alfa en sí, su poder seguía proviniendo directamente de aquel árbol sagrado.

Lo que significaba que, si Jennifer no fue nada hasta que no recibió toda la fuerza del Nemeton, gracias a los sacrificios que realizó en su nombre; algo similar debería ocurrirle a Peter. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que los sacrificios ya habían sido realizados, sólo les quedaba una oportunidad. Una última carta que, si salía mal o no funcionaba, se acabaría el juego.

Y esa posibilidad, era destruir la propia fuente del poder sobrenatural de Peter Hale.

 

Tenían que destruir el Nemeton.

 

Fue Deaton quien comentó esa idea, la noche en que se reunieron todos para preparar el plan de ataque.

Cuando lo dijo, todos le miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Era una idea tan extraña como absurdamente sencilla. ¿En serio acabarían con el Darach simplemente destruyendo un árbol?

Deaton, con su peculiar forma de hablar, indicó que en efecto era algo sencillo. Y que sin embargo las ideas más sencillas siempre acababan siendo las más efectivas.

Otra cosa era, por supuesto, que nadie antes lo había pensado, con lo que no tenían ni la más remota idea de que pudiera funcionar.

 

Pero, llegado a este punto, era eso o nada.

 

Stiles abrió las mochilas de los cazadores, y comenzó a extraer su contenido con la ayuda de su padre. John se encargó de las pistolas y de las balas, mientras que Stiles sacó las garrafas repletas de gasolina.

Sin intercambiar una sola palabra, padre e hijo comenzaron a trabajar. Pese a que estaban helados por culpa de la ropa empapada, se movieron con rapidez. Cuanto antes acabaran, antes ayudarían a los demás.

 

El chico tuvo que coger la garrafa con su brazo izquierdo. Pero afortunadamente, no había que realizar ningún trabajo de cirujano. Tan sólo tenía que impregnar bien todo el tronco con la gasolina, hasta lo más alto que pudiera llegar.

Una vez tuvo las dos garrafas vacías a sus pies, y el olor a gasolina era intenso en el ambiente, miró a su padre.

John ya tenía las pistolas cargadas.

Apartando a su hijo con un brazo, para asegurarse de que no fuera herido a causa de una bala rebotada, el Sheriff vació el cargador.

 

Por supuesto, aquellas no eran balas normales, ya que habían sido diseñadas por Chris Argent. No sólo por el muérdago que había en su interior, venenoso para aquel árbol y para el ser que se alimentaba del mismo; sino también por su propia forma: La cabeza de la bala era puntiaguda, más similar a las balas del ejército que a las de un simple revolver. Y precisamente por ello, podrían clavarse bien dentro del árbol, llegando hasta el corazón del mismo.

 

Los disparos resonaron en la noche.

En total doce proyectiles que el hombre se encargó de distribuir por todo el tronco. Rodeándolo para que no hicieran blanco en la misma zona, esperando de ese modo que el daño fuera mayor.

Cuando ya hubo vaciado el cargador, miró a su hijo para que prendiera la gasolina.

Sin dudar, Stiles levantó la pistola de bengalas que acompañaba al material de los Argents, y disparó.

 

Una luz intensa refulgió en la noche. El tiempo que tardó la bengala en alcanzar su objetivo. Y apenas lo hizo, la gasolina que empapaba la corteza comenzó a arder a una rapidez pasmosa.

Casi en el acto, antes de que pudieran ser del todo conscientes de que acababan de prender fuego a un árbol milenario y sagrado, oyeron un grito desgarrador.

 

Con el corazón en un puño, Stiles corrió hacia el lago, seguido de cerca por su padre.

Lo que se encontraron fue a un tiempo asombroso, reconfortante y terrorífico.

Varios de sus amigos habían caído. Issac y Cora estaban tendidos en el suelo. Tenían sangre por todas partes y Chris, que ya había recuperado la consciencia, trataba de frenar las hemorragias. La buena noticia era que los dos Betas seguían conscientes y respirando… Pero si no les llevaban enseguida a Deaton para que les atendiera, no sería por mucho tiempo.

 

Sin embargo, pese a saber que sus amigos estaban heridos y en peligro, en ese momento Stiles no podía preocuparse por ellos. Ni siquiera podía pensar en ellos.

Porque lo único en lo que podía pensar, que podía ver, era a Peter arrodillado en el suelo, gritando de dolor.   

-          ¡Qué habéis hecho!

 

El grito sonó antinatural.

Stiles sintió que los ojos rojos de Peter se clavaban en su pecho. Estaba a casi cinco metros de distancia de él, pero sentía que estuviera traspasando su alma.

-          Destruir el Nemeton – anunció Derek al percatarse del humo visible a través de las copas de los árboles.

Pero también se podía oír el propio crepitar de las llamas. Porque tan pronto como el Nemeton comenzó a arder, el viento que había estado presente todo el tiempo que duró la lucha, había dejado de soplar.

 

Derek había recibido unas cuantas heridas. Su camiseta estaba hecha jirones, y las marcas de garras atravesando su espalda y pecho eran perfectamente visibles a través de la escasa tela.

Aunque seguía en pie. Cansado pero con una fiereza en la mirada, que acojonaría a cualquiera.

-          Sin el Nemeton, no tienes tu fuente de poder – explicó el Beta – Ahora sólo eres un simple Alfa – miró de reojo a Scott, Ethan y Aiden, y luego a las Betas de Deucalion que seguían inconscientes en el suelo – Ni siquiera eso, porque tampoco tienes una manada.

Pero Peter no miró a su sobrino mientras éste le recriminaba su comportamiento.

Su mirada siguió fija en Stiles. Un simple humano que, sin embargo, había escapado de la muerte varias veces, y que ahora había conseguido derrotarle sin apenas esfuerzo. Envenenando al Nemeton y quemándolo hasta la raíz.

 

Stiles tragó con dificultad antes la mirada depredadora y asesina de Peter.

Pero se negó a dejarse amilanar. No frente a un psicópata que no sólo había matado a gente inocente, sino que se había pasado toda la vida utilizando y haciendo daño a Derek. Desde el momento en que le convenció para que convirtiera a Paige, sólo para que Derek tuviera que matarla pocas horas después; hasta cuando mató a Laura, intentó asesinarle luego a él, y siempre le acechó desde las sombras.

Siempre oculto.

 

Pero todo había llegado a su punto final.

Y ahora estaba derrotado. En el suelo. Rodeado de los mismos hombres lobo y humanos a los que tan poco valoró en vida.

Stiles no tenía ninguna intención de dejarse intimidar por Peter. No cuando no tenía nada que temer.

Por ello el chico se acercó un poco al hombre, confiado, y le mostró una sonrisa llena de crueldad.

-          Creo que acabas de perder tu Fuerza, joven Anakin.

-          Te mataré – trató de ponerse en pie - Juro que te mataré.

-          Por encima de mi cadáver – apostilló Derek antes de darle un brutal puñetazo, que llevó de nuevo a Peter al suelo.

 

Sin embargo, la acción de su sobrino pareció despertar el último resquicio de fuerza en el Alfa. Porque apenas cayó al suelo, se levantó con energías renovadas y lanzó varios zarpazos a su sobrino.

Uno de ellos rasgó la piel de su estómago, pero Derek no se inmutó. Atacó a su tío con rabia, alegrándose cada vez que oía el crujir de los huesos.

-          Siempre has estado obsesionado por ser el más fuerte – rugió Derek mientras le daba un puñetazo, y luego otro – No has dudado en matar a inocentes para conseguirlo. Incluso a tu propia familia – al caer al suelo, le propinó una brutal patada que le levantó del suelo. A su lado, los otros tres Alfas contemplaban en silencio la lucha, sabiendo que ahora era un asunto personal. – Y te preguntabas por qué mamá no quería que fueras tú el Alfa.

-          ¡Era mi derecho! – rugió Peter desde el suelo, escupiendo sangre – Un Alfa que no es capaz de matar, que confía en humanos y se mezcla con ellos… ¡Que se acuesta con ellos! Jamás podrás ser un Alfa.

Derek paró el siguiente ataque que iba a dar, y observó en silencio a su tío. Con lástima. A continuación, miró uno a uno a todos los presentes, para acabar en Stiles.

El chico, empapado y tiritando de frío, asintió al tiempo que mostraba una débil sonrisa en los labios.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para terminar de ejecutar su sentencia.

-          Ese siempre fue tu gran error – susurró antes de sesgar la garganta de Peter Hale con sus garras.

Esta vez, a diferencia de la primera, lo hizo sin dudar. Sin arrepentirse.

Porque en aquella muerte no sólo cumplía la venganza, una vez más, por la muerte de su hermana. Sino también por la de Paige, aquella chica inocente que sólo fue un juguete en sus manos. Y en cierto modo por la suya propia. Pues Peter le obligó a transformarse en una clase de Alfa, de hombre, del que nunca se sintió orgulloso.

Pero hoy, ahora, todo eso moría con su dueño.

 

Aunque Peter tardó en morir.

Cuando las garras de Derek perforaron su garganta y comenzó a ahogarse con su propia sangre, luchó por sobrevivir. Por aguantar durante segundos agónicos, contemplando con odio tanto a su sobrino como al resto de críos que le impidieron tener éxito. Que le impidieron ser el Alfa que siempre se mereció ser.

Y cuando sus ojos, apenas sin vida, se fijaron de nuevo en aquel adolescente debilucho y le vio sonreír de alegría; no pudo dejarlo estar.

Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida, no permitiría que aquel estúpido crío se saliera con la suya.

 

Haciendo acopio de las poquísimas fuerzas que le quedaban, y sabiendo que nadie le detendría pues no dejaba de ser un moribundo a punto de respirar por última vez; Peter estiró una mano por el suelo.

La tierra, bajo su cuerpo, estaba teñida de sangre.

Pero no era eso lo que estaba mirando.

El hombre tenía la vista fija en un punto en concreto. En un objeto olvidado que intentó ser usado en su contra, y que ahora le permitiría dejar este mundo cumpliendo su venganza.

Los dedos de Peter Hale tocaron la punta de la flecha que Allison Argent disparó contra él.

Y sin dudar, antes de que nadie supiera lo que estaba pensando, lanzó la flecha contra un punto en concreto.

 

**********

Todo ocurrió a la vez, y todo en un segundo.

Mientras Peter moría, con una sonrisa en los labios por haber conseguido su objetivo, el resto de presentes gritaron.

Mientras Derek, Scott y el Sheriff corrieron hacia el joven Stilinski, Stiles cayó al suelo como un peso muerto.

Mientras las voces de sus seres queridos sonaban lejanas, Stiles sólo podía ver, sentir una cosa: una flecha clavada en el centro de su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

 

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

El Sheriff llegó junto al cuerpo de su hijo.

Arrodillándose a su lado, incorporó a Stiles. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si se encontrara sumido en un plácido sueño.

A unos metros de distancia, Derek no pudo tenerse en pie. Cayó al suelo y contempló la escena como si de una pesadilla se tratara. Quiso llegar a su lado, arrancarle de los brazos de su padre y notar el peso de su cuerpo, el calor de su piel, una última vez. Pero enseguida supo que no serviría de nada. Y que ni siquiera tenía derecho a ello. No cuando era su padre quien ahora lloraba desconsolado la muerte de un hijo.

 

Por un instante estuvo tentado de agudizar su oído para buscar el latido de su corazón. Pero sólo de saber que recibiría silencio a cambio, como prueba irrefutable de que se había ido para siempre, fue su corazón el que dejó de latir.

Derek sintió las lágrimas empapando sus mejillas, abrasándole la piel como sólo el acónito podría llegar a hacer.

En su mente, resonaron con fuerza las palabras de Stiles, al revivir el sueño que durante meses le persiguió.

 

Odiándose a sí mismo como creyó que ya no sería posible, Derek fue consciente de que había olvidado aquella parte del sueño.

La única que no había terminado de cumplirse.

El resto sí que lo hizo. Tan exacto como si de un guión ensayado se tratara: Stiles paralizado dentro del agua, ahogándose. Derek salvándole en el último instante, como el ancla a la que siempre pudo aferrarse. El nuevo Nemeton, exactamente donde Stiles dijo que estaría, cubierto por la sangre de sus víctimas…

Pero pasó por alto el último detalle.

El dolor que Stiles siempre sentía cuando, en sus visiones, tocaba el Nemeton. Un dolor intenso en el pecho. Un dolor que era como si le traspasara el corazón. 

 

El Alfa se llevó las manos a la cabeza, furioso consigo mismo. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que nada era casual. Y que si todo lo demás se cumplió, de forma literal, por qué la parte del corazón no habría de hacerlo.

Pero por encima de todo, la rabia nacía de la promesa que Stiles le hizo.

Una promesa que, menos de 24 horas después, había roto.

-          Me lo prometiste – susurró para sí, contemplando el cuerpo del chico, apenas visible entre los brazos de su padre y su mejor amigo – Me lo prometiste.

 

**********

24 HORAS ANTES

 

Derek seguía en la cama de Stiles. Todavía era noche cerrada, y aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas de calma. De poder disfrutar de aquel momento, seguro y en los brazos de Stiles.

En menos de 24 horas estarían enfrentándose de nuevo a Jennifer, Julia o Darach. El nombre era lo de menos. Lo único importante era que tenían que pararla de nuevo. Evitar que realizara el último sacrificio, y se convirtiera en uno de los seres más poderosos de la tierra. Un ser que mataría a todos los hombres lobo, obsesionada por cumplir su venganza.

-          ¿Estás asustado?

Derek giró el cuello a su izquierda, y se perdió en los ojos marrones de Stiles. Pese a que era más que tarde, los tenía muy abiertos y llenos de vida.

Aunque también había preocupación en ellos.

Tratando de calmarle para conseguir que durmiera un poco, Derek se tumbó de lado y acarició el pecho desnudo del adolescente.

-          No.

-          ¿Seguro?

-          ¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que sí? – preguntó con una leve sonrisa, alzando una ceja.

-          No lo sé, la verdad – Stiles se mojó los labios, colocando una mano sobre la que Derek tenía en su pecho - Pero al menos sabría que no soy el único.

El Beta recorrió la distancia que le separaba de Stiles, y besó con dulzura sus labios y frente.

-          No me voy a separar de ti ni un segundo – susurró - Sea lo que sea lo que intente, no dejaré que ella te haga daño.

Stiles asintió, pegándose al cuerpo de Derek, y disfrutando del calor que desprendía su piel. Seguían estando desnudos tras hacer el amor, pero no querían vestirse todavía pese a que empezaba a refrescar.

Sin ser del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, el chico besó el hombro y pecho de Derek. Era algo que había deseado a hacer aquella única vez en que se acostaron. Pero entonces no había habido ocasión. Porque entonces se suponía que sólo había sido sexo.

Afortunadamente, ya habían superado la fase de las negaciones, y a partir de ahora podrían decir y hacer lo que realmente querían.

 

Sin embargo, precisamente por ello, le extrañó que esta vez Derek no respondiera a sus besos.

Desde que habían aclarado las cosas entre ellos, era como si no pudiera estar más de cinco segundos sin besarle (cuando no estaba delante el Sheriff, claro). Pero ahora tan sólo le estaba mirando, la vista clavada en sus ojos.

-          ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó al fin Stiles.

-          No has vuelto a tener esos sueños – comentó Derek con voz grave.

-          Lo dices como si te diera pena – sonrió el chico, tratando de borrar la expresión seria del hombre lobo. Y por supuesto, sin decirle la verdad.

-          No es eso. Es… – apretó los labios durante un segundo - tengo la sensación de que falta una pieza del puzzle.

-          La pararemos antes de que mate al último inocente.

-          No, no es eso. Es… - llevó una mano hasta la espalda del chico, y comenzó a acariciarla de arriba abajo - En tus sueños, todo tenía un significado. Soñaste que te ahogabas y que yo te sacaba del agua, porque tenía que estar a tu lado para que pudieras tener el siguiente sueño.

-          Sí.

-          Y luego soñaste que acudías al Nemeton, porque otro árbol sagrado estaba intentando ponerse en contacto contigo. Para advertirte de que estaban haciendo nuevos sacrificios y que el Darach trataba de resurgir.

-          Así es.

-          Pero sigo sin entender por qué sentías ese dolor en el pecho – explicó con cierta rabia.

-          Tal vez es lo que dijo Cora – susurró Stiles - Como una especie de aviso de peligro. Por lo que pudiera ocurrir si el Darach consigue todo su poder.

-          Pero era demasiado concreto – negó el Beta - Demasiado específico. Dijiste que podías sentir perfectamente cómo algo se te clavaba en el corazón… Como si te lo estuvieran rompiendo en mil pedazos.

-          ¿Y?

Derek tardó en responder.

-          Eso es lo que yo te hice – soltó aire por la nariz - Dijiste que yo te lo había roto un millón de veces.

-          Ahora estás aquí para curarlo – Stiles llevó una mano hasta la mejilla de Derek, tratando de calmarle. Odiaba ver que seguía culpándose por el pasado - Esto no será ninguna excusa para marcharte corriendo cuando todo acabe, ¿verdad? -  dijo con seriedad, pero un deje de humor en la voz.

Sabía que ya no tenía sentido preocuparse porque Derek volviera a Nueva York. Los dos sabían que aquello no ocurriría jamás.

-          Porque te advierto que tengo una buena provisión de acónito y muérdago, y sé muy bien cómo usarlo.

-          Me estás amenazando – Derek alzó una ceja que intentó resultara amenazante.

-          Tal vez… Nunca me has dado miedo. Ni como Alfa ni como Mano Derecha.

-          Debo de estar más loco de lo que pensaba para querer estar contigo.

-          Ya somos dos, lobo amargado – puso una mueca llena de sarcasmo, pero en seguida su expresión fue más seria – No le des más vueltas – susurró.

-          Ten cuidado – le besó en los labios - Aunque vaya a estar contigo todo el tiempo, prométeme que tendrás cuidado. Que te protegerás.

-          No te preocupes.

-          No puede pasarte nada. Si te ocurriera… - un nudo en la garganta le impidió concluir la frase - Ya no podría levantarme.

-          Derek – susurró, acongojado por el dolor que había en sus palabras -  No va a pasar nada.

-          Prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez que pueda ponerte en peligro.

-          Vamos… Me conoces.

-          Prométemelo. Por favor.

Los ojos del Beta brillaron como nunca, a causa de la emoción contenida. Del miedo que sentía porque pudiera ocurrirle algo a la persona sin la que no podría vivir.

Y Stiles haría lo que fuera por quitar ese dolor de su rostro.

-          Te lo prometo.

 

**********

24 HORAS DESPUÉS

 

Cuando descubrió que su familia había muerto, y que Kate fue la culpable, Derek no creyó que fuera capaz de sobrevivir. Que el vacío que tenía por las pérdidas sufridas, y más en circunstancias tan horribles, jamás volvería a llenarse. Y que el odio que inundaba su pecho, impidiéndole respirar, jamás se alejaría. Era imposible que sobreviviera con aquella combinación de pesares. De sufrimientos.

Sin embargo lo hizo.

Lo hizo gracias a un cúmulo de circunstancias: La obstinación de Laura. La rabia y el deseo de venganza a las que se aferró para levantarse cada día. El apoyo de David, la única persona a la que se atrevió a confesarle todo… Gracias a todo ello, pudo seguir adelante.

 

Hoy, ahora, supo que ya no podría hacerlo. Que daba igual cuanta rabia sintiera, o cuánto daño infringiera al blanco de su odio, ya no podría seguir adelante.

No sin él.

 

El mismo chico que hacía segundos acababa de morir frente a él.

 

Derek, aún de rodillas, se arrastró por la tierra. Las manos se llenaron de barro, y con dificultad llegó hasta el grupo que se había congregado en torno a Stiles. El silencio era ensordecedor… Tan sólo se oía, de vez en cuando, el sollozo de un padre que mecía entre los brazos el cuerpo de su hijo.

El Beta, recién convertido en Alfa de nuevo, se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Quería verle una última vez, pero tenía miedo de acercarse demasiado. Que los que componían la auténtica familia de Stiles le rechazaran, culpándole de su muerte.

No dejarían de tener razón por ello.

 

Pero apenas John fue consciente de que estaba allí, miró al hombre con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, y se apartó para que pudiera ver al chico. En su mirada reflejaba el dolor por la pena, pero la comprensión por saber que era una pena compartida.

 

Y entonces todo cambió.

Cambió tanto, y tan de repente, que por un instante no quisieron creer a sus propios ojos.

 

Porque antes de que nadie hubiera dicho nada. Antes de que Derek hubiera terminado de acercar su mano hasta la mejilla de Stiles, y antes de que John hubiera colocado una mano sobre el hombro de la persona a la que amaba su hijo… Stiles parpadeó.

-          Dios mío.

No tuvieron muy claro quién había hablado. Parecía la voz de Scott, si bien era más grave de como solía ser.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Porque ahora mismo sólo podían contemplar a aquel chico al que creían muerto, y que sin embargo estaba parpadeando con dificultad. Como si estuviera intentando despertarse de un sueño muy profundo.

 

Stiles terminó de abrir los ojos.

Y se encontró con los rostros llorosos de su padre y Derek a escasos centímetros de él, mirándole desde arriba.

-          Qué pasa – preguntó con dificultad, soltando a continuación un quejido de dolor.

-          No… No lo entiendo – John miró a su hijo y luego a Derek – Cómo es posible. La flecha atravesó tu corazón…

Derek no supo qué responder. Por ello, fue un poco más práctico y arrancó la flecha que seguía clavada en el cuerpo del chico.

Pero cuando la sacó, todo fue aún más extraño.

Porque no brotó sangre de ella.

Stiles no gimió de dolor.

Y bajo la camiseta empapada no había rastro de ninguna herida.

Por el contrario, había algo oscuro y rígido.

 

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Stiles se levantó la camiseta para mostrar el chaleco antibalas que llevaba puesto. Tan ajustado a su pecho, que uno sería incapaz de notarlo a no ser que se lo enseñaran.

Su padre le miró con la boca y los ojos abiertos, palpando con los dedos el agujero que había dejado el proyectil. De casi un centímetro de profundidad, a la altura exacta del corazón.

-          ¿Un chaleco? Cuándo te lo pusiste – preguntó en un susurro, todavía sin creerse del todo lo que estaba viendo.

-          Cogí prestado uno de los tuyos – explicó Stiles, sonriendo. Estaba claro que por un instante todos pensaron que había muerto, y estaba desesperado por borrar las expresiones mortecinas que cubrían el rostro de los presentes – Me lo puse antes de salir de casa.

-          Por qué – quiso saber Scott – Nunca antes lo habías hecho.

En vez de responder, Stiles buscó a Derek con la mirada.

-          Le prometí a alguien que tendría cuidado – sonrió con timidez - Que me protegería.

Derek terminó de vencer la parálisis en la que parecía estar sumido, y cogió una de las manos del chico con fuerza. Sin importarle que el Sheriff le estuviera viendo, el hombre le besó en los labios antes de abrazarle con cuidado. No queriendo separarle del todo de un padre que todavía necesitaba el contacto de su hijo, como prueba de que efectivamente estaba vivo.

-          Cómo supiste que te atacaría.

-          No lo supe – negó, apretando las manos de las dos personas que lo significaban todo para él – Pero algo me decía que debía proteger especialmente mi corazón y… - se encogió levemente de hombros – Qué mejor manera que con un chaleco antibalas.

 

La carcajada de John Stilisnki supuso un punto final para el momento de shock.

En seguida Chris pidió que le echaran una mano con Isaac y Cora, pues seguían necesitando ayuda. Y Allison comentó que no sería mala idea llamar a los bomberos antes de que el fuego se propagara y acabara convirtiéndose en un incendio en toda regla.

-          Ve con tu hermana – dijo entonces el Sheriff, mirando fijamente a Derek – Ella te necesita.

Derek miró por encima de su hombro, y el remordimiento se apoderó de él. Quería ir con ella, cuidar de ella como se merecía pero…

-          No te preocupes – interrumpió el hombre sus pensamientos – Me quedaré con nuestro chico hasta entonces – comentó, abrazando con fuerza a su hijo.

Stiles respondió al abrazo con ganas, sintiéndose en la gloria al sentir el cariño y preocupación de su padre. Y cuando a continuación sintió los labios de Derek en su frente, segundos antes de marcharse para cuidar de Cora, fue incluso mejor.

-          Me va a gustar esto de ser el centro de atención de los dos.

 

John rió de nuevo, dejando que la risa se llevara la angustia que acababa de experimentar.

Sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo, contempló cómo Derek corría hacia los Betas caídos, que ya estaban rodeados por los otros tres Alfas.

El hombre negó por unos instantes, incapaz de creer que ahora mismo frases como aquella formaran parte de su día a día; y se conformó con saber que la pesadilla había acabado.

 

**********

Las heridas de Cora habían empezado a curarse, pero a una lentitud mayor de la esperada. En su estado, el viaje de casi dos horas hasta la clínica de Deaton podría ser catastrófico.

Por ello, Derek no lo dudó cuando colocó una mano sobre el pecho de su hermana, y le entregó parte de sus recién recuperados poderes de Alfa. Pero apenas las líneas negras aparecieron en su mano, llevándose con ellas el dolor, Ethan posó una mano sobre el estómago de Cora.

-          No seas acaparador – sonrió con ironía, comenzando a llevarse él también el sufrimiento de la Beta – Y ahora que vuelves a ser un Alfa, sería una lástima perder a uno tan bueno.

Derek intentó negarlo. Tanto la ayuda desinteresada que le estaba ofreciendo el Alfa, pues Cora no era nada suyo; como el hecho de que hubiera dicho que él era un buen Alfa.

Pero al final no tuvo fuerzas para hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Y, tal vez, ni siquiera quiso hacerlo.

Por ello el Alfa se limitó a asentir, y continuó con el proceso de curación de su hermana. Un proceso que, gracias a la presencia de otro Alfa tan poderoso a su lado, duró mucho menos de lo que había esperado.

 

Algo similar ocurrió a un metro de distancia de donde Cora estaba tendida. En este caso con Isaac como paciente, Scott y Aiden como sus médicos particulares, y Allison como mudo espectador.

Derek asintió con gratitud a los dos Alfas. Pues Isaac no dejaba de ser el único de sus Betas que seguía vivo, y el único que nunca se alejó de Beacon Hills. Del hogar de la manada.

Y aunque Isaac le despreció en el pasado, aceptando antes el liderazgo de Scott que el suyo propio, el adolescente siempre ocuparía un lugar especial en su corazón.

 

Cuando el Beta despertó y fue consciente de que era Scott quien le estaba curando, un sentido de orgullo infinito llenó el pecho de Derek Hale, al ver que los dos hombres lobo se cogían de la mano y la apretaban con fuerza. Y casi enseguida, Allison colocó la mano encima de las de los jóvenes lobos, asintiendo y llorando a la vez.

De ese modo, los tres adolescentes enterraron el hacha de guerra. Dejando claro que, por mucho que sus corazones hubieran sufrido y, no había duda, fueran a seguir haciéndolo durante un tiempo; nunca dejarían de ser parte de la manada.   

 

Fue  Chris Argent quien puso el punto final al momento emotivo del día.

Lo hizo anunciando que era hora de marcharse, pues acababa de llamar al guardabosques para indicarle que había un incendio en la zona.

Y al igual que ocurrió mientras preparaban el plan para hacer frente al Darach, todos actuaron como uno solo.

 

Una vez Isaac y Cora se recuperaron lo suficiente, Scott, Allison y Derek les ayudaron a caminar hasta los coches.

Por su parte, Ethan y Aiden se encargarían de hacer desaparecer los cadáveres de Deucalion y Peter, asegurándose de paso de que estaban bien muertos.

Chris fue quien se quedó en retaguardia, esperando a que llegara el guardabosques, y de paso vigilando a las jóvenes Betas. Tenía la clara intención de culparlas a ellas del incendio de la Secuoya, como escarmiento por haberse atrevido a juntarse con Deucalion… Y teniendo en cuenta lo mal que podrían haber acabado, ya podrían darse con un canto en las narices.

 

Y mientras todos cumplían su cometido, Stiles no pudo hacer absolutamente nada.

Porque su padre se negaba a separarse de él un solo milímetro.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin es viernes, y por fin se acabó eso de sufrir, pensando en qué va a ocurrir después.  
> Sé que con estos últimos capítulos he sido especialmente cruel a la hora de dejarlo cortado :(   
> Pero en mi defensa diré que al principio lo iba a dejar cortado más veces incluso, y que era eso o poner un capítulo de casi cuarenta páginas seguidas!  
> En fin. Por fortuna todo ha acabado bien... Bueno, menos para el pobre Peter :(   
> Quedan dos para el final, que subiré lunes y martes. A sólo 12 días para que comience la 3B!!!  
> Buen fin de semana a todos y, para los de España, suerte y a ver si nos toca el Gordo.


	16. Chapter 16

El Sheriff abrió la puerta de la residencia Stilinski.

Sus invitados llegaban puntuales.

 

Dos días después de haber estado a punto de morir, Cora y Derek Hale parecían recién llegados de las vacaciones. El mayor de los hermanos, como no podía ser de otra manera, llevaba su eterna cazadora de cuero, y unos pantalones desgastados bastante ajustados para el gusto del Sheriff. Aunque sí que le alegró ver que se había afeitado del todo, y que ahora parecía mucho más joven de lo que era… O, mejor dicho, ahora parecía tener la edad que realmente tenía.

Aunque seguía siendo mayor que su hijo.

 

Hijo al que había tenido a bien quitarle la virginidad mientras estaban en Nueva York, sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dignado en comunicarle la noticia, y por supuesto sin pedirle permiso como progenitor que era.

Un progenitor que estaba claro no había sido capaz de mantener a su hijo puro hasta el matrimonio…

Si, claro… Stiles puro e inocente.

 

Antes de que le diera un infarto, John Stilinski optó por cambiar la dirección de sus pensamientos.

Después de hablar largo y tendido con Stiles, se suponía que ya tenía que estar acostumbrado a la idea de que su hijo hacía cosas nada inocentes con aquel muchacho que parecía recién salido de la portada de una revista para adolescentes… Aunque debía admitir que los chicos que salían en esas revistas parecían más inocentes que Derek, y no llevaban tanto cuero ni tenían la costumbre de mirar a la gente como si tuvieran ganas de asesinarles con sus propias manos. Cosa que, en el caso de Derek, estaba claro que él si podía hacer porque era un hombre lobo y Alfa ni más ni menos.

 

Dios Santo… No podía creer que no hubiera sacado ya la pistola, y le hubiera obligado a irse otra vez a la otra punta del país y no volver a tocar un solo pelo de su hijo.

 

Si al final no lo hizo, fue por varios motivos.

Uno era que si Derek se iba, tenía claro que Stiles iría detrás de él al minuto siguiente. Como ya había hecho una vez, sólo para volver siendo un completo miserable porque resultaba que estaba locamente enamorado de aquel muchacho.

El otro motivo era que no tenía ninguna duda de que aquel muchacho quería a su hijo.

Y qué clase de padre sería si no quisiera que su hijo fuera feliz. Junto a la persona que le quería.

A lo que se añadía el importante detalle de que su hijo había estado a punto de morir, y el responsable de que siguiera respirando no era otro que Derek Hale.

Y eso tenía que contar como punto a favor, ¿no?

 

John soltó aire lentamente, casi con dolor.

Sabía que iba a necesitar tiempo para acostumbrarse a todo eso.

Pero al menos lo intentaría.

 

Con esa idea firme en la mente, se concentró en la pequeña de los Hale.

Apenas había tenido ocasión de conocerla en el pasado. Pero según le había contado Stiles desde que volvió de Nueva York, era una muchacha encantadora que le caería bien a cualquiera. Incluso cuando ponía esa mirada asesina propia de los Hale.

-          Hola – saludó a la chica - ¿Cómo estás?

-          Como nueva – Cora mostró una sonrisa radiante -  Derek y Deaton cuidaron muy bien de mí.

-          Me alegro.

-          He traído el postre – señaló, jovial, mostrando el recipiente que llevaba entre las manos.

-          No tendrías que haberte molestado – admitió, cogiendo el recipiente - Además, no creo que Stiles apruebe que coma… – echó un vistazo al interior - tarta de chocolate.

-          ¿Ni siquiera si la he hecho yo? – Cora fingió un puchero que se pareció más a una mueca asesina – Eso sería de mala educación – le guiñó un ojo.

-          Totalmente de acuerdo – soltó una carcajada el Sheriff. Y definitivamente empezaba a acostumbrarse a la forma de ser de los Hale, con miradas asesinas incluidas – Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

-          Eso espero. A diferencia de otros… – Cora le dio un codazo a su hermano, que hasta ahora no había dicho absolutamente nada - nunca me ha gustado estar en el punto de mira de la policía.

El Sheriff volvió a reír, y se hizo a un lado para finalmente dejarles pasar.

-          ¿Por qué no llevas eso a la cocina? – pidió a la chica – Stiles está terminando de poner la mesa – se centró luego en Derek. El Alfa, pese a tener ahora más aspecto juvenil, seguía llevando esa eterna expresión seria que le hacía parecer mayor - ¿Te importa que salgamos un momento fuera para charlar?

Derek contempló unos instantes al Sheriff, como intentando averiguar cuáles iban a ser sus verdaderas intenciones; pero en seguida asintió y bajó las escaleras del porche.

Dos segundos después, John Stilinski ya había cerrado la puerta tras él.

-          Caminemos un poco – sugirió el hombre mayor, ya andando por la calle.

De nuevo, Derek no hizo otra cosa que asentir y seguir las indicaciones de John Stilinski.

-          Puedes relajarte. – dijo el Sheriff en seguida, con una nota de humor – No pienso dispararte.

El silencio, como no podía ser de otra manera, fue la única respuesta de Derek. Si bien se le veía más incómodo en su silencio, que en otras ocasiones. Tal vez porque el Sheriff le había pedido que salieran a charlar… y de momento lo único que estaba haciendo era escuchar las palabras del hombre.

-          Cómo te encuentras – preguntó de golpe Stilinski.

-          Bien – respondió Derek con dudas, no muy seguro de a qué venía esa pregunta.

-          Lo preguntaba por tu tío – aclaró el hombre – No debe resultar nada agradable tener que matar a un miembro de tu familia.

Derek soltó aire por la nariz antes de responder. Tenía los puños bien metidos en los bolsillos, y se percibía a la legua la tensión del Alfa.

-          No me dejó otra alternativa. Era él o todos los demás.

-          Cierto. Pero no debió ser agradable – repitió, hablando más despacio, y no dejó de mirar a Derek hasta que éste negó – Gracias por haber salvado a mi hijo. A todos, en realidad.

-          Yo… No tiene que dármelas.

El Sheriff negó para sí, medio sonriendo. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Derek sin dejar de caminar.

-          Eres un buen muchacho – dijo entonces – Empiezo a entender por qué le gustas tanto a Stiles.

-          Sé que no le hace gracia la idea – musitó por su parte Derek, bajando la vista al suelo. Podía sentir el peso de la mano del Sheriff sobre su hombro. Era un peso mayor del que había imaginado.

-          Primero, haz el favor de dejar de llamarme de usted, ¿quieres? – esperó paciente a que Derek asintiera – Y segundo: Yo tengo poco que decir en este asunto.

-          Es… Eres su padre.

-          Cierto – apartó la mano, pues intuía que sólo estaba logrando que se sintiera más incómodo – Y por eso sé que da igual lo pesado que me ponga. Porque si algo quiere Stiles, al final lo consigue – se encogió ligeramente de hombros – Y tú eres la prueba viviente de ello.

-          Entonces a qué viene está… charla – dijo con voz más grave y segura - ¿No es para amenazarme con que me matarás si le hago daño a Stiles?

-          Por supuesto que es para eso – respondió serio – Pero también es para intentar conocerte mejor – torció el gesto en una minúscula sonrisa – A partir de ahora, nos vamos a ver muy a menudo.

Derek tragó con dificultad, apretando los labios, y John luchó por no colocar de nuevo la mano sobre su hombro. Era un gesto paterno que deseaba hacer, pues sabía que a Stiles siempre le había reconfortado. Pero también sabía que en Derek, a diferencia del resto, sólo conseguiría hacerlo todo más difícil.   

-          ¿Sabes? Cuando Stiles volvió de Nueva York y me contó que estaba enamorado de ti, pero que tú no le correspondías… O eso es lo que él creía entonces… Me habló mucho de ti. – hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que Derek le estaba prestando atención – Y al principio no podía creerme que estuviera hablando de la misma persona que yo conocía. – sonrió – Porque él me describió en un par de frases a un hombre increíble al que todo padre querría como novio para su hijo.

-          Stiles tiende a exagerar las cosas.

-          Te equivocas – le rectificó pero sin dejar de sonreír – Stiles tiende a ver lo que nadie más hace. Y mientras el resto sólo nos fijamos en lo superficial, él es capaz de ver el interior de las personas… Lo que realmente importa.

El Alfa estuvo tentado de rebatir aquello, pero al final se encontró con que no podía.

-          Y porque confío en Stiles – continuó John Stilinski - voy a darte otra oportunidad.

Derek se quedó con la boca medio abierta. Su rostro mostró una expresión de sorpresa absoluta.

-          Pero… - aventuró al final el Alfa, sabiendo que había un gran pero detrás.

-          Pero sé que no va a ser fácil. Para ninguno de los dos… Y especialmente para ti.

Hale asintió de nuevo, y el Sheriff pudo notar perfectamente cómo los hombros se le hundían un poco.

El hombre mayor paró entonces en su caminar, y miró fijamente al muchacho.

-          Sé que no has tenido una vida fácil – explicó – Que te han pasado cosas horribles, desde pequeño. Y que eso marca el carácter de una persona – suspiró con pesadez – Y sé que no ha sido justo para ti… Pero tienes que entender que para mí lo más importante es la seguridad de mi hijo.

-          No voy a dejar que nada…

-          Eso ya lo sé – le interrumpió con una ligera sonrisa – Pero el que estés dispuesto a protegerle de todos los peligros, no significa que también puedas protegerle de ti mismo.

Derek apretó los labios con rabia, pero miró al hombre con una tristeza infinita.

-          Ese siempre ha sido mi mayor miedo – murmuró – Por eso me marché. Pensé que sería lo mejor. Estar lejos de él y así, tarde o temprano me olvidaría y… Y conocería a alguien mejor.

-          Pero no lo hizo. Ni se olvidó de ti, ni conoció a alguien mejor… Porque para él no hay nadie mejor que tú – vio el leve escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del Alfa, y entendió perfectamente su reacción – Y te asuste o no, esa es la pura verdad.

-          Lo sé.

Apenas se le oyó de lo bajo que susurró. Sin embargo, el Sheriff sí que vio la película acuosa que había comenzado a formarse en los claros ojos de Derek.

Por ello, John decidió darle unos cuantos segundos para que se recuperara.

Por lo poco que le conocía, y por lo mucho que Stiles le había dicho de él, a Derek le costaba mucho abrirse a los demás. Tanto con palabras, como con actos. Pero ahora estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y el Sheriff quería reconocérselo de algún modo.

Cuando creyó que ya se había recuperado un poco, y que había conseguido frenar las lágrimas, siguió hablando.

-          Has vuelto a Beacon Hills. En principio lo hiciste para ayudarle, pero ahora te vas a quedar para bien – Derek asintió con gesto serio – Eso tiene que significar algo. ¿No crees? – volvió a asentir. Pero en esta ocasión, el Sheriff necesitaba algo más que simples movimientos de cabeza. Esta vez necesitaba palabras - ¿Qué es lo que significa?

Derek le miró con dudas, sin entender del todo aquella pregunta.

-          ¿Le quieres? – preguntó John.

-          Daría mi vida por él sin dudarlo.

El Sheriff asintió, contento por aquella respuesta y por la seguridad con que la había dado.

Pero seguía sin ser suficiente.

-          ¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez? ¿Que le quieres?

-          Él sabe lo importante que es para mí.

-          No has respondido mi pregunta.

-          Yo…

-          Por muy intuitivo que sea Stiles, no es que sea capaz de leer la mente de las personas – explicó John, y de golpe Derek recordó lo que le dijo Stiles la noche en que volvió a Beacon – Y a no ser que tú se lo digas, ¿cómo va a saber que realmente le quieres? – entornó un poco los ojos, como hacía cuando estaba interrogando a un sospechoso - Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre vosotros. Después de ir a la otra punta del país con la única intención de pedirte perdón por lo que hizo, y de intentar convencerte para que volvieras a tu verdadero hogar; volvió con las manos vacías. Volvió convencido de que le querías fuera de tu vida. Para siempre. – soltó aire despacio - Después de todo eso, creo que necesita algo más concreto por tu parte.

-          Él…

-          Sé que te importa, Derek – le interrumpió sin alzar la voz. Porque aquello no era una discusión ni mucho menos - Estuve allí cuando creímos que había muerto. Te vi sufrir tanto como yo lo hice – volvió a suspirar, rascándose el cuello - Pero después de lo que ha pasado, creo que necesita algo más… O, mejor dicho, que necesita algo más simple.

-          No entiendo.

-          A veces se nos olvida que no es más que un adolescente. Que tú no eres más que un muchacho – sonrió con tristeza - Los dos necesitáis tener experiencias propias de vuestra edad. Necesitáis dejar de pensar en salvar el mundo, y por una vez hacer simplemente lo que los chicos de vuestra edad hacen – se encogió de hombros – Y en tu caso, en vez de demostrarle que le quieres salvándole la vida una y otra vez… simplemente decírselo.

 

Derek apretó los labios con fuerza, luchando por no decir lo que estaba pensando. Decirle que puede que aquello fuera algo sencillo para el resto, pero no para él…

 

Las veces que Derek había tenido que ir al instituto de Beacon Hills para reunirse con Scott o Isaac, mientras esperaba a que salieran de clase, solía escuchar las conversaciones que tenían el resto de alumnos. Y siempre que lo hacía, le maravillaba lo sorprendentemente fácil que le resultaba a la gente decir las palabras “te quiero”. El modo en que lo decían con una calma asombrosa, generalmente entre risas y carcajadas. Como si fueran simple palabras, y no la confirmación de algo mucho más profundo e importante.

Al menos, para Derek eso es lo que era. 

 

Y por ello, sólo dijo esas palabras una vez. A la chica a la que amó por primera y única vez.

A la misma chica a la que, poco más de unas semanas después de haberlo dicho, tuvo que matar con sus propias manos.

Y en el mismo instante en que el corazón de Paige dejó de latir. Cuando sus ojos cambiaron de color para mostrar ese azul brillante como marca de su pecado; se juró que no volvería a decirlo jamás. Que no volvería a unirse a nadie tan profundamente, hasta el punto de querer decir de nuevo esas palabras.

 

Y así fue durante muchos años. Años en los que cometió errores, como el de Kate. Una mujer que le utilizó por medio de la seducción y la evidente atracción que sentía por ella, pero a la que nunca llegó a amar. Exactamente lo mismo que ocurrió con Jennifer…

 

También estuvo David. Un amigo fiel que siempre permaneció a su lado, y que por un tiempo intentó recompensarle ofreciéndole lo que sabía que quería de él… Pero la triste verdad es que nunca le quiso de ese modo. Nunca pudo corresponderle, pese a que por muchos años fue la balsa a la que se aferró para no terminar de ahogarse…

Pero nunca fue amor.

 

No como el que sentía por Stiles.

Tan profundo.

Tan desgarrador hasta el punto de doler cuando no estaba con él, pero también cuando estaba a su lado y pensaba que no merecía tenerle.

Tan intenso que desde el primer segundo supo que ya nada sería igual. Que para bien o para mal, daba igual cómo acabara la historia, ya siempre estaría ligado a ese chico.

Un chico al que quería como nada en el mundo.

Pero un chico al que le aterrorizaba decir las palabras que merecía oír.

 

Derek apretó los puños, todavía dentro de los bolsillos, y negó para sí. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo.

Iba a decirle a John que debían volver a casa, antes de que la comida se enfriara, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

El Sheriff había preferido dejarle a solas unos minutos. De seguro que no le había pasado desapercibido el conflicto de emociones que había causado en el Alfa aquella idea: El saber que debía empezar a comportarse como los demás. Empezar a mostrar sus sentimientos, como el humano que se suponía también era.

 

El problema era que no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo.

 

Con esa idea en la mente, Derek emprendió el camino de vuelta a la residencia Stilinski.

 

TBE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto se acaba!  
> Y fiel a mi tradición, he dejado que en los últimos capítulos sólo haya sentimientos para parar un tren, y nada de muertes violentas, XD. Y aprovecho para reconocer que me he pasado tres pueblos en este fic con las pausas entre capítulo y capítulo, y con las veces que os hecho creer que el pobre Stiles y su padre morían, XD. Así que sorry por tanto drama, y ya podéis dejar de enviarme amenazas de muerte, XD  
> Mañana toca el último (me hacéis trabajar hasta en Nochebuena, XD), pero también tengo que daros una muy buena notica con la que estoy super ilusionada.   
> Un besazo enorme.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acaba. Otra vez... A estas alturas ya tendría que estar acostumbrada a subir el último capítulo, pero veo que no.  
> Aunque es cortito, espero que disfrutéis de mi último momento Sterek del año. Verlo como mi regalo anticipado de los Reyes Magos, XD.

 

 

Después de la comida en casa Stilinski, que transcurrió con bastante normalidad gracias a la constante conversación proporcionada por Stiles y Cora (definitivamente, esa chica iba a servir de mucha ayuda en el futuro); cada uno siguió con su quehacer diario.

El Sheriff, como no podía ser de otra manera, tuvo que volver a la comisaría.

Cora decidió que ya estaba cansada de tanta testosterona, y quedó con Allison y Lydia para pasar una tarde de chicas, a base de compras y de poner a parir a los hombres.

 

Lo que dejó a Stiles y Derek con el loft para ellos dos solos.

Y es que desde que Derek confirmó que los Hale habían vuelto para quedarse, Isaac no tuvo ningún problema en mudarse al apartamento de Peter. Principalmente porque no dejaba de ser un buen apartamento cuyo dueño ya no iba a utilizarlo, pero sobre todo porque estaba más cerca del centro… y de Allison.

 

Sin embargo, pese a estar a solas y poder hacer lo que quisieran, literalmente; se tomaron las cosas con calma. Y en vez de deshacer la cama de mil maneras posibles, optaron por tumbarse en el sofá y disfrutar lo que quedaba de tarde viendo cualquier cosa en la tele.

Afortunadamente, la carencia de televisión o cualquier aparato eléctrico en el loft de Derek, fue solucionado tan pronto como Lahey se convirtió en el dueño de la casa. Por eso, a diferencia de la última vez que Stiles estuvo allí, ahora había un sencillo mueble de televisión en el centro del loft, con una televisión bastante pequeña para lo grande que era el piso.

Pero mejor eso que nada.

 

Recostado en el sofá, y casi encima de Derek, Stiles empezó a hacer zapping, buscando algo interesante que ver.

Optó al final por el canal de clásicos de cine. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que a Derek le gustaría. Y cuando Stiles dejó el mando en el suelo y el Alfa se limitó a pasar los brazos por su estómago, pegándole más a él, supuso que había acertado.

 

**********

Pasaron la mitad de la película en un confortable medio silencio. Con Stiles comentando cada dos por tres el argumento o los diálogos, explicando con todo detalle qué es lo que él habría hecho si hubiera sido el protagonista.

A la décima vez que lo hizo, sorprendido por que Derek todavía no le hubiera gruñido para que se callara, Stiles se fijó en el hombre. Tenía la vista fija en la televisión… Pero estaba claro que no estaba viendo nada. Y que por supuesto no se había enterado de nada.  

-          Llevas mucho rato callado – comentó el chico después de bajar el volumen al mínimo - Más callado de lo normal en ti.

-          Estaba pensando – respondió Derek sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

-          No te habrá amenazado mi padre, ¿verdad? Siempre ha sido muy protector conmigo. Y más desde que sabe la cantidad de seres mitológicos que habitan en nuestro apacible pueblo.

-          Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a serlo – por fin se fijó en el adolescente - Pero no. No me ha amenazado.

-          ¿Entonces?

Derek soltó aire, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz en gesto de dolor. Y Stiles aprovechó el momento para colocarse de rodillas encima del sofá, cien por cien concentrado en él.

-          Estaba pensando que podíamos hacer algo distinto – propuso el Alfa.

-          Como qué.

-          No lo sé – replicó con furia, apretando la mandíbula.

Stiles torció un poco el cuello, sin entender del todo aquella reacción.

-          ¿Estás enfadado por que no se te ocurre nada que hacer?

-          Quería hacer algo normal – explicó con voz grave - Cosas que se supone que se hacen en pareja.

-          Ahora estamos viendo una peli – se encogió de hombros - O al menos, la estaba viendo yo.

El suspiro de Derek fue más agónico esta vez.

-          Había pensado en ir al cine. O ir a cenar a un restaurante o…

-          Está bien – Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par, señalándole descaradamente con el dedo - Quién demonios eres tú, y qué le has hecho a Derek Hale.

-          Lo digo en serio – le miró con rabia, pero en el acto pasó a ser su cara patentada de cachorrito tristón - Desde hace años que tu vida no es la que se supone que debe vivir un adolescente. En vez de preocuparte por el baile del instituto y con quién vas a ir, tienes que estar pendiente de asesinatos y de lunas llenas y… - hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando el loft en que se encontraban - No se me dan bien estas cosas.

-          No me digas, genio.

-          No deberías tomártelo como una broma – llevó una mano hasta la mano de Stiles, y subió hasta la escayola - Ni siquiera soy capaz de decirte que… - suspiró con amargura - No es justo para ti.

Y Stiles decidió que ya estaba bien de tanto suspiro.

En un fluido movimiento, se colocó encima de Derek, una pierna a cada lado de su cintura.

En cualquier otra ocasión… tal vez más tarde, aquel gesto sería una sutil manera de iniciar algo más íntimo. Pero ahora tan sólo quería tenerle bien cerca, y asegurarse de no perder un solo detalle de la reacción de Derek.

-          Y quién te ha dicho que eso es lo que quiero.

Las pupilas del Alfa se dilataron en el acto.

-          Cómo.

-          ¿Por qué piensas que quiero ir al cine contigo? – entornó un poco los ojos, en un gesto idéntico al de su padre - O cenar en un restaurante caro. O pasear a la luz de la luna…

-          No es eso lo que quieres – Derek arqueó una ceja.

-          ¡Claro que no! - sonrió ante la expresión de incredulidad del hombre lobo – Tienes razón. Si fuera uno más de esos adolescentes, probablemente eso sería lo que quisiera… Pero resulta que yo no soy un chico normal, principalmente porque no estoy saliendo con alguien normal. Porque ahora mismo estoy con el hombre lobo más increíble, fuerte, terrorífico y sexy que ha pisado la tierra…  No, olvida eso – negó de repente - No estoy saliendo con alguien normal. Porque estoy saliendo con Derek Hale.

-          Y eso qué significa.

-          Significa… - pasó ambas manos por detrás del cuello del Alfa - que es absurdo que me quiera conformar con lo que tienen o hacen los otros chicos. Porque contigo eso no funciona – torció un poco el cuello – Y, la verdad, conmigo tampoco lo hace – sonrió seductoramente, pegándose todo lo posible al musculoso cuerpo de su compañero - Porque no quiero ir al cine contigo, sino que prefiero ver cómo me lanzas una de tus miradas asesinas – le dio un corto beso en los labios - Y en vez de disfrutar de una cena romántica, quiero que me empotres contra una pared y me devores en todos los sentidos posibles – el siguiente beso fue un poco más largo - Y en vez de oírte decir que me quieres… – dijo las dos últimas palabras más despacio, dejando claro que sabía perfectamente de qué iba todo aquello -  me gusta oír que me vas a arrancar la garganta con los dientes.

Fue Derek quien inició el siguiente beso, más agresivo. Pero también fue él quien lo concluyó, antes de lo que a Stiles le hubiera gustado.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Derek pasó ambas manos por la espalda del chico, y comenzó a dibujar círculos con sus dedos. Sus labios mostraban una tímida sonrisa, acompañada por un nada discreto alzamiento de cejas.

-          Eres muy raro.

-          ¿Y ahora te das cuenta?

Derek rió con ganas, casi por primera vez desde que se marchó de Beacon Hills… La primera vez.

Y con cada risotada, sintió que el peso que habían soportado sus hombros y corazón durante tantísimo tiempo, se hacía algo más liviano.

 

Contempló con calma a aquel chico que ahora estaba sentado en su regazo, y que no se dejó intimidar en ningún momento por el modo tan intenso en que un hombre lobo le estaba mirando.

Lo triste... lo gracioso, es que siempre fue así. Que Stiles nunca tuvo miedo del Alfa que podría devorarle en cuestión de segundos. Y tampoco tuvo miedo de decirle lo que realmente sentía por él. Lo que en el fondo los dos pensaban, pero sólo uno se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

Fue así desde el principio, pero Derek tardó mucho en verlo. En aceptarlo.

Necesitó huir a la otra punta del país para empezar a darse cuenta de su error. Y tuvo que ser un árbol mágico, a través de premoniciones, el que le hiciera comprender que ese chico era el que estaba destinado para él. Que sin él, ninguno de los dos podría seguir adelante.

 

Y si el mismísimo Nemeton sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y que quería a Stiles como no podría querer a nadie más; Derek intuyó que el significado que se daba a las palabras estaba más que sobrevalorado.

-          ¿Stiles? – le dio un beso en los labios que sólo consiguió dejar a los dos con ganas de más.

-          ¿Sí?

Esta vez el beso fue más intenso.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse para respirar, Derek pegó su frente a la de Stiles.

-          Te quiero arrancar la garganta con mis dientes.

Stiles se separó del hombre y se llenó de aquellos ojos claros, hermosos y absolutamente perfectos.

Y en su interior pudo ver todo lo que necesitaba saber. 

-          Yo también te quiero.   

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A riesgo de ser pesada, gracias mil por haber seguido la historia con tanta emoción como habéis hecho. Gracias mil por los kudos y comentarios que me habéis dejado, aunque muchos hayan sido para acordaros de toda mi familia por haber hecho algunas cosas... Y es que es verdad que en esta historia se me ha ido un poco la mano... Pero si nuestros chicos no sufren de lo lindo, no se merecen final feliz...  
> Dicho esto, tengo una buena y una mala noticia que daros.  
> La mala es que, de momento, no voy a subir ningún fic más. Y como en dos semanas empieza la 3B (POR FIN), voy a disfrutarla con calma (sí, seguro. Con Jeff sólo puede haber infartos de por medio, XD), sin pensar en algún otro Sterek. En principio lo voy a hacer así para despejarme un poco, buscar nuevas posibles ideas y, más que provable, cuando acabe la temporada ya tendré unas cuantas ideas en la cabeza... Así que no creo que la espera dure mucho ;)  
> La buena noticia, es que el otro motivo por el que voy a aparcar los fics de momento, es para centrarme en un proyecto que tengo. Supongo que la mayoría ya lo sabrá porque os lo he comentado en persona, pero el caso es que aparte de fanfictions, escribo novela en general. Y el caso es que voy a firmar un contrato con una editorial para que me publiquen una novela que he escrito!!!  
> Pero en estas cosas, el proceso es lento. Y desde que firme el contrato hasta que salga a la venta el libro, pueden pasar meses. Y en esos meses voy a querer estar centrada en esto al cien por cien... Aún teniendo que dejar a los Stereks de lado por un tiempo :(  
> Pero estoy superilusionada, y tenía ganas de contároslo. Y si, ya de paso, estuviérais interesados en leer ese libro (no es Sterek XD, pero el estilo es el mismo), iré anunciando las novedades tan pronto como lleguen.  
> Como no tengo tumblr y el blog que tengo no es de escritura, anunciaría las novedades a través de mi cuenta personal de twitter, que es @BarbaraCruzSanc  
> Algunos ya la teníais. Para el resto, supongo que a partir de ahora ya no seré Daina sino Bárbara, XD.  
> En fin. Que estoy super contenta con esta oportunidad que me han dado, y no quería despedirme del año sin contároslo. Sobre todo porque, gracias a subir fics y hablar con vosotros, he salido del atascamiento de inspiración en que llevaba metida bastante tiempo. Pero sólo de leer vuestros comentarios, contándome que os gustaba lo que escribía y cómo lo escribía... En fin. Si con eso no me entraban ganas de escribir de nuevo, no sé qué podría hacerlo.  
> Así que gracias de todo corazón por esta experiencia, y nos veremos pronto. Aquí, en Twitter o, tal vez, en alguna que otra Convención, XD.  
> Un beso enorme a todos y, ya de paso, feliz salida y entrada de año nuevo.  
> Bárbara


End file.
